


I Promise You; When No One Cares, I Do {Karmagisa One-Shots}

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AUs, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Genderbending, Just Karmagisa, M/M, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, Smut, fluffy goodness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 49,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: Who doesn't love a whole bunch of Karmagisa one-shots filled with fluff and feels?





	1. Comatose

The sound of sneakers hitting against the pavement echoed through a certain redhead's ears as he raced against time, desperately wanting to arrive before it was too late. Raindrops splatted onto the concrete, but Karma paid the weather no mind. All he could think about is seeing the precious face of his best friend and crush, Nagisa Shiota, when he awoke from his coma. His smile as he looked to Karma, reaching his arms out to him...

 _That is, unless, a certain other gets to him first._ Karma couldn't help but think about the possibilities of _her_ arriving before him. That's why he wanted- no,  _needed_ to get there by a certain time. He wasn't going to let  _Kaede Kayano_ steal Nagisa away from him. Not again, at least.  _She_ was the reason Nagisa was even in the hospital in the first place!

Karma shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and checked his watch. _4:25 PM._ Five minutes left. Kayano mentioned that she was visiting the hospital at 4:30, so Karma had to pick up his pace. The distance was only about two minutes by now, and the amount of waiting is about one minute, even less if you sound desperate to see someone. He still had time!

He arrived at the building and ran inside, not even taking time to clean his shoes. He didn't have the extra time to do that. He quickly headed to the front desk and looked at the lady with the most desperate face he could pull off. "I need to see Nagisa Shiota!" She blinked a few times before looking at her papers. "Oh, the comatose patient. Alright, follow me." She got up and headed down the hall, the redhead quickly following after.

She soon got to room 33, stopping and turning to look at Karma. "He's just woken up, so please be gentle with him." Karma only nodded and headed inside the room. It had a more lively atmosphere than when he visited before. Maybe because Nagisa was actually awake this time, and the redhead wouldn't just be talking to his sleeping state. The bluenette was looking out the window, his hair longer than before.

 _Makes sense, he was in here for almost a year..._ Karma quietly walked closer, stopping at the curtain. Nagisa must've heard his footsteps because he turned to face him. His lips turned up in a smile and he reached his arms out to him. Karma walked over to him and gently pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his head against the bluenette's neck, taking in his scent.

_He still smells like blueberries... Even after all this time..._

Nagisa laughed quietly, feeling Karma's hair brush against his neck. "K-Karma, that tickles." Hearing his voice for the first time in  _months_... It was enough to make Karma break down. He would've collapsed onto his knees if Nagisa hadn't managed to pull him onto the bed. He started shaking as tears fell down his face, holding the small bluenette's body as close as possible, never wanting to let go.

"Hey...Karma? Remember the day before the crash?" Nagisa asked softly, running his fingers through soft, red strands of hair. "Heh, how could I forget? It was the day we became official... I thought that...maybe you had forgotten." Karma slowly moved his head away, looking at him. Nagisa smiled softly at him and gently pulled him into a kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck.

Karma gently pulled him onto his lap, closing his eyes as his lips moved along with Nagisa's. He had dreamed about this day for months, the day he would actually be able to shove it in Kayano's face that Nagisa was  _his._ _Not hers_. Honestly, Irina did well with teaching Nagisa kissing techniques. Because,  _damn_ was he a good kisser. But sadly, they were humans and had to breathe. 

"Obviously I haven't." Nagisa whispered, kissing his nose. Karma couldn't help but smile as he pulled Nagisa closer, if that was even possible. 

_"I love you, Nagisa Shiota."_

_"I love you too, Karma Akabane."_


	2. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa finds a box of kittens and begs Karma to keep them.

"Karma! Karma, look!" Nagisa pointed to a small box on the edge of an alleyway. He ran over to it and looked inside, seeing four, maybe five, little kittens. His eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas Day. He looked to his redheaded husband, smiling. "Can we keep them? Pleeeaaasssee?" "I don't know, Nagisa... Taking care of kittens is a lot of work and time, something we don't normally have." Karma looked at the box of kittens. "But we can't just leave them out in the cold! They'll die!" The bluenette picked up one of the kittens, a little gray tabby. 

Karma gently petted the kitten's head before looking at his husband, who was looking at him with that one cute look he knew Karma couldn't resist. He sighed then smiled, kissing his forehead. "How about this; we'll take them to Isogai, let him check on them, and then we'll decide on keeping them or not." Nagisa smiled and nodded, placing the kitten back in the box before picking it up. 

The two walked to Isogai and Maehara's house, Nagisa being careful to not drop the box. They soon got to the house and Karma knocked on the door, not wanting to make Nagisa have to struggle too much. The door opened, revealing the familiar face that could only belong to Isogai. "Oh, hey, guys. What's up?" "You take care of animals, right?" Karma asked, carefully taking to box from Nagisa. "Yeah, why?"

"We found this box of kittens and the only way Karma will allow us to keep them is if you check on them!" Nagisa said excitedly. Isogai raised an eyebrow before looking into the box, seeing the kittens. He faintly smiled then nodded. "Alright, bring them inside." He moved out of the way so they could walk in. Nagisa walked in first, then Karma walked in, following Isogai to his office.

Karma set the box down on the table and Nagisa helped him get the kittens out. He counted five in total. The little gray tabby, a black kitten with white paws and a white chest, one that looked to be a calico, and two orange tabbies. "They're so cute!" Nagisa squealed quietly, causing both Isogai and Karma to chuckle at him. Isogai checked on them, made sure they were healthy and all that. "Mm... They're all healthy, and I think the three tabbies are siblings. Three males, two females. The black one and the calico are both female, the other three are male."

Nagisa looked at them and smiled before looking at Karma. "So can we keep them?" Karma patted his head then kissed his cheek. "Yes." Nagisa gasped and started jumping up and down. "YAAAY!" The redhead chuckled and hugged him, before looking at Isogai. "Thank you for checking on them." "You're welcome. I'll be willing to look after them if ever needed."

"That's nice to know." Karma let go of Nagisa and carefully put the cats back into the box so they could bring them home. They'd need to stop by somewhere to get some supplies, but Karma will just do that later when his husband is asleep.

After dinner later on that evening, Nagisa crawled into bed, the five kittens following after him. Before long, all six of them were fast asleep. Karma walked into the room and smiled when he saw his husband asleep with the five kittens around him. He walked over to the bed and carefully pulled the covers over Nagisa, being careful to not wake any of the six. 

He gently kissed Nagisa's forehead and chuckled quietly upon realizing something. Now he'll have six little kittens around everyday.


	3. Yes, Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa serves his master, Karma Akabane, and his master alone.

"Nagisa!~ I need you!~" Nagisa's ears perked up when he heard his master. He got out of bed and got changed into his uniform, before heading down the hall to Karma's chambers. He quietly knocked on the door, walking in when Karma told him that he could. "What can I do for you, Master?" Karma stood up, letting the covers fall off of him, revealing that he was only in his boxers. "I need your help with getting ready. I'm supposed to meet my supposed fiancée this afternoon, and I want my favorite little maid to help with my outfit~" 

Nagisa felt his heart sink when he heard the word  _ _fiancée,__ but nodded and walked to Karma's closet. He opened it and picked out a very good looking suit, before going to the dresser and getting a white long-sleeved button up and a red tie. He held the outfit against Karma's body and purred in satisfaction. Karma couldn't help but chuckle quietly and stepped further away from the bed so Nagisa could help him get ready. It's not that he couldn't do it himself, he just enjoyed having Nagisa's help. 

The bluenette grabbed the pants from the suit and helped Karma into them, then grabbed the shirt and put it on him, buttoning it up to the last button. Or, well...he tried. He couldn't get the top two. Karma just waved it off and said it was fine, to not worry about it. Nagisa purred softly and nodded, before getting the tie and helping Karma get it on correctly. After, Karma held his arms out as his little maid put the jacket on him. 

The redhead looked at himself in the mirror before turning around to face Nagisa, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Nagi~ I really enjoy having you as my maid. I promise I'll never forget about you~" Nagisa's tail wrapped around his wrist as he leaned up and pulled him into a kiss. Karma wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Even though he didn't want to, Nagisa pulled away, a few tears in his eyes.

Karma wiped his tears away, pulling him close. Nagisa sniffled and buried his face in Karma's chest. "I don't want you to marry another... I want you for myself. Is...is that too selfish of me to ask?" "Not at all, Nagi. Why else do you think I made you my maid? People don't go after the maids of highly known lords~" "I thought you made me your maid because you enjoyed having a cat freak around..." Karma shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, being careful to not hit his ears.

"I love you because you're fun to be around. You're innocent, adorable, and sometimes scared to stand up for yourself, but I love that about you. You're small and have a feminine structure, making you an easy target to rapists and perverted jerks. Makes you scared to go outside, especially with being half cat. But you're fine when you're with me because you know I'll protect you, and I always will, until my dying breath. Even if you no longer are mine."

Nagisa looked up at him, unable to process what his master just told him. Karma faintly smirked and kissed the top of his head, pulling away from the hug. "Now, we have a guest arriving soon. Please, go get changed and meet me in the kitchen so we can finish preparations." Nagisa nodded then bowed, his tail unwrapping from around Karma's wrist. His ears twitched a bit as he closed his eyes and spoke two words that were so familiar to him now.

_"Yes, Master."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat was actually with me through most of this. HAHAHA-
> 
> And, I was thinking of maybe making a story that's like...just for Karmagisa smut because...mmm~ that stuff is good.


	4. Fake Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek."

Karma looked out the window of his house, watching as the snow started falling. "It's snowing..." He mumbled before walking back over to his husband of five months, Nagisa. The bluenette looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah! It's supposed to snow on your birthday too! Speaking of, you never answered what you wanted." Karma placed his hands on Nagisa's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I already have everything I want right here~" He trailed kisses down to his neck, leaving a few kisses on his neck before moving away. He smiled and placed a hand over Karma's, leaning up and giving him a small kiss. 

Karma wished it could just be like this forever, just him and Nagisa. But sadly, every happy moment has to end. Rio, Asano, Maehara, and Isogai came over and forced the two to get outside. Karma was more reluctant, but agreed anyway and changed into something that would keep him warm, while also keep his arms hidden. Once they were done changing, Nagisa and Karma walked outside, hand and hand. Almost immediately, Karma was smacked in the face with a snowball. Nagisa stared at him in shock before looking to see who did that.

 Isogai had his mouth covered while Rio and Maehara were laughing their butts off. Asano was just shaking his head in disappointment. "Oh, you little-" Karma gathered up a snowball and threw it at Isogai. He quickly dodged and it smacked Maehara instead. Nagisa tried throwing a snowball at Rio, but his aim was off and he ended up hitting Asano. Everyone was soon laughing and threw snowballs back and forth at each other. 

After awhile, everyone was calmed down and instead Karma's and Nagisa's house. Nagisa was helping his redheaded husband fix hot chocolate for everyone, when he noticed something terrifying out of the corner of his eye. He dropped the mugs that he was holding and rushed over to Karma, quickly grabbing his arms before he could do anymore damage. His eyes filled with tears as he took the knife away from his husband, not being able to process what just happened.

He had just witnessed Karma Akabane damage his body. Blood trickled down from the fresh cuts and Nagisa broke down into tears when he pushed his sleeves back to reveal more cuts. Karma reached his hand up and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry, Nagi..." The bluenette didn't speak as he collapsed to the floor, still holding Karma's sleeves. The redhead knelt down to him, pulling him into a hug.

"K-Karma, why! W-why did you d-do this?!" Nagisa managed to choke out through his tears. Karma couldn't answer, he didn't know how... He didn't know why, either. "P-please! Please p-promise that y-you won't do t-this again!" "I promise..." Karma wiped away some of his tears. Nagisa looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss, tears still falling down his face. 

By this point, Rio, Asano, Maehara, and Isogai had all gathered around the kitchen to see what was wrong, seeing as they heard the mugs hit the floor, and Nagisa's cries. Rio ran off to get some bandages while Asano, Maehara and Isogai cleaned up the mess. Nagisa refused to let go of Karma, not wanting to pull away from the kiss, but sadly...he had to, he needed to breathe. All of the pieces just seemed to put them-self together. Why Karma had started wearing more long sleeves, why he was hesitant with taking a bath with Nagisa, why he never wanted to get into a pool, why his smiles always seem so... _fake._

Karma had been suffering, and Nagisa didn't even know it. This entire time, and he never took notice. His devilish redheaded husband was suffering, and he never noticed it. But now, he was just sure of it; Karma was going to be okay, he doesn't have to suffer alone anymore. He just hoped Karma knew that...

_Please believe me, Karma. You don't have to suffer alone anymore. I'm here for you, and I always will be. Please..._

_Believe me..._


	5. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the time-skip.  
> ~~~~~  
> Karma catches his husband, Nagisa, kissing Kayano/Akari, and takes it the wrong way.

_I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you.  
_ _Cause I'll forget, but I'll never forgive you._

Karma clenched his hands into fists, watching  _his_ Nagisa be all over  _Akari Yukimura._ They both seemed to really be into the kiss they were sharing, before Nagisa finally pulled away. He smiled that precious smile of his and said something to her, before waving goodbye and walking away. Karma turned away so it would look like he wasn't spying on them. He looked down when he felt soft fingers wrap around his wrist.

_It's funny how things work out.  
_ _Such a bitter irony, like a kick straight to the teeth.  
_ _It fell apart right from the start.  
_ _But I couldn't even see the forest for the trees._

Nagisa was looking up at him, smiling. Karma felt sick. How could he just smile like that after what he had done?! Nonetheless, he gave a small smile back and headed home. It was bad enough that he'd seen Nagisa kiss Akari once before in middle school, and that was before he confirmed having feelings for the bluenette. Now here they were, five months into being married, and he catches his bluenette in a semi-make out session with a girl who had, and still does have, feelings for him.

_You got a lot of nerve, but not a lot of spine.  
_ _You made your bed when you worried about mine.  
_ _This ends now._

When they got home, Nagisa skipped to the kitchen and started fixing dinner like what had happened just a half hour ago didn't even happen at all. Karma walked to the living room and sat on the couch, turning the TV on to distract himself. He flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. He paused at one channel that was playing the news, and Akari was there. His grip tightened on the remote and he was about to change the channel again when Nagisa walked into the living room, looking at the TV.

"Turn it up a bit." He said quietly. Karma sighed quietly and turned the volume up.  _"-and here is Ms. Akari Yukimura herself. Mind giving us details on your new movie?" The reporter asked, pointing the microphone to Akari. "Sadly, no. It's a gift for the husband of a dear friend of mine, and if I give details, well- he could easily be watching this and that'll just ruin the surprise!" Akari exclaimed happily, smiling brightly. "But I can say that it's due to be done by December 25th."_

_I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you.  
Cause I'll forget, but I'll never forgive you._

Karma shut the TV off, standing up from the couch. Nagisa turned to face him and noticed the expression on his face. "Karma? Is something wrong?" That one question set it all off. "Is something wrong? Oh, I don't know! Is seeing your husband of five months walk up to a girl and kiss her like it's nothing something wrong?!"  The redhead snapped, clenching his hands into a fist.

"Oh.  _Oh._ Karma, you've got it all wrong. I-" "You what, huh?! What is it, Nagisa? What have I got wrong?!" Nagisa backed up a bit. He's had to deal with Karma's anger getting this bad before, but that was  _years_ ago. It hasn't gotten this bad since then. They've had a few disagreements here and there, but they've always ended in either one or both of them bursting into laughter.

_You can run, but you can't hide.  
_ _Time won't help you,  
_ _'Cause karma has no deadline._

"Have these last five months meant  _nothing_ to you, Nagisa?! These past two  _years_?! Do  _I_ mean nothing? Is that why you kissed  _her_ like it was normal?!" "IT'S FOR YOU!" Karma was taken aback by Nagisa suddenly raising his voice. "...What?" He noticed how Nagisa's shoulders were shaking as tears fell down his face.

 _You can run, but you can't hide.  
_ _Time won't help you,_  
'Cause karma has no deadline.

"The gift she was talking about... It's for  _you_. I was going to talk to you about it after supper, because it can't be completed without you. T-the reason I had kissed h-her was because i-it was practice... A-and questions would be a-asked if I just s-suddenly kissed you... A-and..." Nagisa fell down to his knees, covering his face with his hands. Karma quickly moved to his side and pulled him into a hug once on the floor.

"Baby... I would've been completely fine if you had kissed me. I'm so sorry for snapping at you... I guess I was just...jealous." Nagisa moved closer to him and buried his face in his chest, clutching his shirt tightly. "Y-you're always j-jealous, Karma..." "Mm, not  _always._ " Nagisa looked at him before kissing the corner of his lips. Karma raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

The bluenette playfully rolled his eyes and pulled him into a full kiss. Karma placed his hands on his hips, kissing back and even deepening the kiss. Before he could even force his tongue into Nagisa's, the bluenette pulled away. "I still have to fix supper," he whispered before standing up. "We can continue after we eat." He turned and walked to the kitchen.

Karma's gaze drifted to his swaying hips and ass. "Can I eat that ass?" "Mm, maybe later. If you're good enough." Karma's eyes widened. Usually, Nagisa would flat out deny him. He scrambled to his feet and hurried to the kitchen, resting his head on top of Nagisa's. Of course, he had to lean down a bit, but he didn't mind all that much. "Sorry, but cuddling up to me won't get you that chance."

"Damn it-" "Heh, nice try, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the lyrics are from is True Friends, by Bring Me The Horizon.


	6. A/N: R E Q U E S T S

I forgot to mention when I first made this book, but requests are more than welcome! In fact, I adore getting requests. ^~^ 

The requirements for a request are;

1\. Canon (if so, before or after Koro-Sensei's death) or AU? (I.e, Modern day, high school, etc.) 

2\. Fluff, angst, or smut?

3\. Any certain settings for characters? (I.e, depressed, drunk, jealous)

Extra details aren't really required, but are welcome. 

So, yeah! ^~^


	7. Your Touch (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fight with Nagisa deciding if they should kill or save Koro-Sensei, Karma realized something; he wanted to touch Nagisa, and not just from a high-five or a hug.
> 
> (Fluff/comedy at first, turns into smut)

Karma watched as a certain bluenette was bombarded by the other classmates, with 'Are you okay' and 'Congrats, Nagisa!'. He looked at his hand, remembering how he had patted Nagisa's back when he surrendered. His attention was easily caught by the bluenette when he had (somehow) managed to get away from everyone else and was now standing in front of Karma. "Hey..is your tongue okay?"

"Heh, yeah. You don't have to worry about me, you know." Nagisa just simply smiled at him. "Well, you're my best friend! Of course I'm going to worry about you. I-" He was cut off when Kayano shouted something at him. He looked over his shoulder and replied with an "Okay, hold on!" before turning back to Karma. "Sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later, Karma!" He then ran off to catch up with Kayano.

Karma's gaze drifted from the back of Nagisa's head down to his hips, which swayed as he walked along side Kayano. He couldn't help but think about what it'd be like to run his hands against his sides to his hips, then to his... He was snapped out of it when Rio waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, Earth to Karma! You just spaced out there. You alright?" The redhead looked at her and gave his usual smile. "Of course."

When he finally got the chance, Karma ran up to Nagisa to ask him a question. "Hey, Nagisa! Got a question for you." The bluenette turned to look at him, tilting his head a bit. "What's up, Karma?" "I've been thinking about this since our fight...wanna hang out at my house like we used to?" Nagisa's face brightened and he smiled. "Definitely! Let me just get a few things from my house first. Would it be okay if I spent the night too?"

"That's perfectly fine. I have to get something from the store, anyway." "Alright. See you there, Karma!" Nagisa waved to him before walking away. Karma watched him, his gaze mostly on his hips again. He quickly shook his head, clearing his thoughts, then headed to the nearest store. He was surely going to have some...'fun' tonight. 

~~~~~~

Karma got up from the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the front door and opened it, looking to see that it was Nagisa, who had changed into a tank top and shorts that seemed a bit tight on him. He let the bluenette in, closing the door behind him. "You can put your stuff in my room. Have you had anything to eat yet?" He walked to the kitchen. "I grabbed a small snack on my way out, but other than that, no." 

"Got it. Well, I haven't either, so I'll cook something for both of us." Nagisa smiled before heading to Karma's room to put his bag up. When he came back, he had his hair down and was brushing it. He walked to the kitchen and got on one of the stools that was beside the bar-counter area in the middle. Nagisa set the brush down and looked at the back of Karma's head. "What do you have for drinks?"

Karma glanced at the fridge before moving over to it, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. He threw it to Nagisa, who easily caught it, before walking over to a little set up that was on the counter. He grabbed one of the boxes of water flavorings and threw it to Nagisa, who, again, caught it. "Thank you!" He smiled and opened the water, getting one of the water flavoring packets.

The food was soon done, and Karma gave Nagisa a plate before sitting down beside him. "This reminds me of the old times." Nagisa spoke softly before taking a bite of his food. "I remember you saying that you like my cooking, so...decided to give you a treat." Karma looked at him with a small smile before turning to his food. "It's really good! A lot better than my cooking for sure." They both laughed before focusing on eating.

After they finished eating, Nagisa grabbed his water bottle and headed to the living room, looking through the games that Karma had. "Hey! Maybe we could play this together!" Nagisa exclaimed, grabbing a dance game that they used to play. Karma walked into the living room after cleaning up and nodded. "Alright, sure." The bluenette turned the TV and gaming console on, holding the game case.

Karma got the controllers, handing one to Nagisa, before looking at his hair. "Might want to put your hair up so it won't get in the way." Nagisa looked at him, placing a hand on his head. "Oh, well...I've been wearing my hair up so much today that it was starting to hurt my head. Especially since I had it up when we fought." "Ah, makes sense." He turned to the TV and started the game.

The first song they danced to was Nagisa's choice, and it was rather upbeat. The next one was chosen by Karma, and it was a bit...sexual. Nagisa squeaked out in surprise when Karma suddenly placed his hands on his hips, guiding them to sway with the music. It didn't really help that Karma was pressed against him and he could  _feel_ his erection. He accidentally moaned when the redhead bit down on his neck.

Even if it was a required move for the dance, it still caught him off guard. The dance was easily forgotten as Karma pulled him into a kiss. He paused the game so he could fully focus on Nagisa without any distractions. He moved them down to the floor and made it to where Nagisa could lean against the couch. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated, as Karma slipped his tongue into his mouth. Nagisa moaned and held onto his shirt. 

_This is so wrong...but...I can't deny that I love his touch..._

Two soft hands gripped his hips, before one started to trail down to his ass. He gasped out when Karma squeezed his ass, pulling away from the kiss. "K-Karma..." "Just as I thought..." Karma muttered, leaving a kiss on Nagisa's neck. "K-Karma, this d-doesn't feel r-right." Hearing the bluenette say that made Karma look at him, his eyes searching for an explanation. "W-we're both b-boys, and... F-friends don't d-do this to e-each other!" 

Mercury eyes stared into azure as Karma leaned closer to him. "What if I wanted us to be more than 'friends'?" "T-that still d-doesn't change t-the fact that w-we're both boys..." "Mm, and your point is? Nagi, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since our fight.  _I love you, Nagisa Shiota_." Something about that sentence triggered a certain feeling inside of Nagisa, and he pulled Karma into another kiss.

And now here he was, half undressed and panting as he fumbled with the buttons on Karma's shirt. Karma decided to help him and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off. "Never thought I'd be shirtless in front of you outside of being in the water." He said quietly, gently rubbing Nagisa's thigh. Nagisa slightly moved to where he wasn't leaning against the couch, wrapping his arms around Karma's neck.

He gently kissed him while taking their pants off, leaving the both of them in just their boxers. He pulled away and reached to grab a bag that was on the couch. Since Nagisa was closer, he leaned over to it and grabbed the bag, handing it to Karma. Inside was a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. "W-were you p-planning this t-the entire time?" He asked quietly, looking at Karma with slightly wide eyes. 

"It was a just in case sorta thing." Karma answered as he opened the box and took out a condom. Nagisa moved to lie down across his lap when he was asked to, biting his lip when he felt the cold air against his exposed skin after Karma pulled his boxers off of him. He watched as the redhead put some lube on his fingers before squeaking when one finger pressed against his entrance.

Karma whispered sweet things to him to help him relax, before entering his finger into him. Once Nagisa got used to it, Karma added the other two fingers, moving them around to help prepare him. Nagisa was already a moaning mess by the time it actually got to the more interesting part. The redhead slipped the condom on and lined himself up to his entrance, looking at the mess of a bluenette in front of him. Screams of pain filled his ears when he suddenly slammed in. 

Nagisa whimpered as he clung onto Karma as if his life was on the line. "Y-you should've w-warned me..." Soft, gentle hands rubbed his sides and hips as quiet 'I'm sorry's were whispered into his ear. He was soon adjusted to him and slightly bucked his hips against Karma's, to tell him that he was ready. Karma gave him a small kiss as he started thrusting in and out, one hand staying on his hips as he moved his other hand moved down to Nagisa's member.

It didn't take long for Nagisa to turn into a moaning mess again, his words jumbled between 'Karma', 'Harder', and 'Faster'. Karma left a few marks on his neck and shoulders as he angled himself to hit a certain spot that made Nagisa scream out in pleasure. "R-right t-there!" He managed to choke out, slightly scratching at his back. Karma groaned quietly and kept hitting that spot while rubbing him. 

_This is even better than just trailing my hands across his body. When did he become so cute?_

"K-Karma, I-I'm-" "Shh, I know~" He slammed deep inside him, causing Nagisa to arch his back as he came against his hand. He panted then squeaked when Karma turned him around, not even pulling out. He quickly grabbed onto the couch as Karma continued to move in and out of him. He leaned over Nagisa and left a few kisses on his back, soon cumming into the condom.

He pulled out and discarded of the condom, before gently pulling Nagisa close, rubbing his sides. Nagisa panted as he tried to catch his breath, leaning against the redhead. He gently picked him up and stood up, heading to his room, his hands resting on the bluenette's rear so he wouldn't fall. He set him on the bed and got them both some clothes to wear to bed.

Nagisa slipped on the slightly large shirt before curling up on the bed. Karma walked over to him and got onto the bed beside him, gently pulling him close. Nagisa moved a bit before nuzzling up to his chest, slowly falling asleep. Before he fully fell asleep, he whispered a few words that made Karma smile.

_"I love y-your touch...almost as m-much as I l-love you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUE FRIENDS STARTED PLAYING WHILE I WAS WRITING THIIIIIIIISSSS-  
> Teenagers too. Pffft- XDD
> 
> Heathens started playing after Nagisa said "This doesn't feel right".
> 
> Sorry if it's not what you were expecting!


	8. Your Majesty (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa lives with the Queen, his mother, and his bodyguard, Karma Akabane, in Shiota Castle. Forced to wear dresses and act like the princess his mother never got. Turns out Karma's jealous about Nagisa being paired with all these men.
> 
> (Mixture of fluff and smut)

Nagisa hummed happily while tending to the garden, Karma at his side like always. They were talking about an upcoming ball that Queen Hiromi wanted her so-...'daughter' to attend to, so 'she' could meet Prince Gakushuu of the Asano Castle. "Your Majesty, if I may..." Karma spoke up, giving a small bow. Nagisa looked at him and smiled. "Go on." "If your mother so desperately wants the Shiota name to live on, then how come she's never tried for an actual daughter, or paired you up with a girl instead of all these boys?"

The bluenette sighed, his smile fading. Karma's asked this question quite a lot in the past few weeks. "Honestly, I'm unsure myself. At least with the daughter part. She's so bent on the possibility of me actually being able to get pregnant that she's thought the Shiota name wouldn't live on if I was with a girl." "Alright, and say you are able to get pregnant. Would you want it to be with someone like Asano?"

"We both know the answer to that." Nagisa laughed quietly before standing up, turning to face the taller male. "I think someone's just jealous~" He stood on his toes to wrap his arms around Karma's neck. He wasn't all that surprised when Karma picked him up. "You'd be jealous too if your lover was getting paired with all these different men and you could only stand by and watch."

"Mm, then how about I make it up to you?~" He leaned close to his ear, "in the bedroom?~" Nagisa didn't need to say another word as Karma headed back inside the castle, heading straight to the bluenette's room. He closed and locked the door behind him, walking to the bed and placing his bluenette down on the mattress. He attacked his neck in kisses as he trailed his hand against his leg.

"K-Karma, don't leave a-any mark- AH!" Nagisa leaned his head back when he felt sharp teeth dig into his skin. Karma pulled away, smirking, admiring the mark he left. "Too late~" He slipped off one of the stockings that Nagisa was wearing, moving his head to look at him. The bluenette reached his hands up to him, wanting to get rid of that pesky white shirt that was blocking him from admiring his lover's chest.

Karma chuckled and smirked, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He got it fully unbuttoned and threw it off to the side before leaning closer to Nagisa. The bluenette ran his hands against Karma's surprisingly smooth chest, biting his lip. "Needy baby~" Karma purred in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He shivered and looked away from him, moving his hands away. He shivered again when he suddenly felt the cold air against his now exposed chest.

How Karma had managed to get his dress off so easily, he had no idea. Now he was just in his underwear, which was a pair of frilly girl panties. Karma trailed his hand against his chest and hips, taking notice of when Nagisa winced when his fingers grazed against a certain area. He sighed and leaned down, leaving soft kisses on the smaller male's chest. "She's been hitting you again, hasn't she?"

"I-I...yes..." Tears filled his eyes, but Karma wiped them away, kissing his forehead. "Shh. Don't cry, baby. I promise that I'll get you out of this..." He gently pulled him into a kiss, keeping one hand on his cheek while gently rubbing circles on his side. Nagisa kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. The kiss slowly got heated as Karma slipped his tongue into his mouth, swirling it around. 

Nagisa only pulled away when there was a knock at the door. "Nagisa, sweetie! We have to leave in about an hour!" "A-alright, I'll get ready soon!" He listened for the sound of footsteps and waited until they were fully gone before turning to Karma. "So we have thirty minutes, eh? Well, alright~ Better make the most of this~" Karma smirked before leaning down and kissing at his chest.

He started kissing around his nipples before taking one into his mouth, rubbing and softly pinching the other. Nagisa moaned quietly and arched his back, staring up at the ceiling with a red face. He gasped when he felt Karma suck on his nipple and quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he moaned his name. The redhead soon pulled away and switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

When he finally pulled away, he looked up at Nagisa and saw his red face. He was about to make some sort of comment when Nagisa bucked his hips against him, looking off to the side. Karma raised an eyebrow before sitting up, noticing the bulge in his underwear. He dipped his hand under the fabric and pulled it off, smirking when he saw Nagisa's hardened dick.

"D-don't stare a-at it!" Nagisa squeaked, attempting to cover it. Karma stopped him by gently grabbing his hands. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He put some of the lube on his fingers and slowly entered one into Nagisa's entrance. The bluenette grabbed a pillow and hugged it, watching him with a few tears in his eyes.

Karma wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead, fully entering his finger. Nagisa whimpered quietly and held the pillow tightly until he got used to the feeling. Karma added two other fingers and moved them around, giving Nagisa small kisses on his neck and chest. Once he got him ready, the redhead pulled his fingers out of him and pulled his pants and boxers off. Nagisa gulped when he saw how big Karma is and looked away. "P-please be gentle..."

A soft hand made him look at Karma again. He smiled at him and gave him a small kiss before opening the condom and slipping it on over his dick. He then lined himself up to his entrance, gently grabbing his hand. "Alright, I'm going to put it in now..." He whispered before slowly entering him. He got it all inside him and stayed still so Nagisa could get adjusted to him. "You okay..?" He asked softly, looking at the bluenette in front of him.

"Y-yeah, it just h-hurts..." Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma, pulling him close. "I'm so g-glad that I'm w-with you..." He whispered, smiling. Karma couldn't help but smile as he placed a hand on his cheek. Nagisa soon got adjusted to him and slightly bucked his hips up. Karma took that as the okay and pulled out before slamming back in, pulling his bluenette into a kiss to muffle his moans. 

Nagisa wrapped his legs around his waist, slightly arching his back. He moaned into the already heated kiss, running his fingers through soft, red locks. If he could just stay in the sweet moments he had with Karma, he would. He would do anything and everything to keep Karma around him. He didn't want to be with someone like Gakushuu. Or Ren. Or any of them.

_Karma Akabane was the only person he'll ever want to spend his life with, no matter what._

He gasped out when Karma hit a certain bundle of nerves. He pulled away from the kiss, wrapping his legs around him more. "K-Karma, there! H-hit that s-spot again!" Karma smirked and angled his hips to hit that bundle of nerves again, making Nagisa lean his head back and arch his back, his hole tightening around Karma. "K-Karma, I-I'm going t-to-" "Cum with me, Nagi~"

He nodded and held him as close as possible, shaking from the pleasure. Karma thrusted a few more times before he released into the condom, Nagisa cumming at the same time. They stayed still for a bit until Karma pulled out, discarding of the condom. Nagisa fell back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. He slightly sat up and looked at his lover before smiling, reaching his hands out to him.

Karma gently picked him up and headed to the bathroom to get him cleaned. "You still need to get ready, Your Majesty~" Nagisa groaned and buried his head into Karma's shoulder. "C-can I just s-skip the meeting?"

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, but no~"

"...Damn it."

"Sorry, Your Majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting!
> 
> I know that it probably wouldn't even be possible for them to have lube and condoms, but shhhhhhhhhhhhhh-


	9. Bloodsuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has a burning hatred for vampires, and has vowed that he won't hesitate to kill one. But he ends up failing on his word when he meets a certain redheaded vampire prince.  
> (Vampire Hunter!Nagisa x Vampire Prince!Karma)

_"We'll always be family...right?" Nagisa looked to his redheaded friend. Karma looked back and nodded, gently grabbing his hand. "Of course, Nagi~ We'll always be family. And one day, we'll get out of this hell, and live normally again." Nagisa smiled and intertwined their fingers together. "Right!"_

_~~~~~~_

_"C'mon! We have to hurry!" Nagisa shouted while running. Karma held his hand as they led the others to the exit. Nagisa gasped and skidded to a stop when he sensed an all too familiar presence. His grip on Karma's hand tightened and tears filled his eyes. The others, Rinka, Itona, Hinano and Sugaya, stopped behind them, looking around. "Nagisa, what's wrong?" Hinano walked closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_Before the bluenette could even answer, one of the vampires that they knew landed in front of them. Asano smirked as he stared at the scared children before him, licking his lips. "Ah, lookie here~ You couldn't escape in time~ How terrible~" He walked over to Itona and picked him up, staring at his neck. "Such sweet blood~" He sunk his teeth into the skin, everyone but Nagisa watching in horror._

_Karma looked away and pulled Nagisa into a hug, holding the trembling boy close. "Nagisa, look at me," he whispered, making him look up. The bluenette stared at him with teary eyes, shaking as he tried to hold onto Karma's shirt. "You need to get out of here. Out of all of us, you need to survive." His eyes widened and more tears fell down his face. "N-no! I w-won't leave w-without you!" "Nagi, you have to." Karma wiped away his tears, pushing his hair out of the way to kiss his forehead._

_Screams filled their ears, and Nagisa immediately looked to see all four of their 'siblings' lying on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding their small bodies. He looked at Karma when the redhead shoved a gun into his hands, then helped him aim it at Asano. Nagisa gulped then shakily pulled the trigger. He managed to hit Asano's arm, making the vampire turn his attention to the remaining children._

_Karma took the gun back and looked at Nagisa. "Go!" "B-but, Karma..." "No buts, just go! I'll hold him off!" The determination in Karma's eyes... "P-please survive..." Nagisa choked out before turning and running to the exit. He heard a gunshot, then a scream of pain... He couldn't help but look back, which he regretted. Karma was on his knees, his head tilted to the side as Asano sunk his teeth into his neck. Blood trickled down his side from a wound, but the oddest part was the fact that he was...smiling._

_"Go, Nagisa. Go live normally."_

 

**_Five years later...  
July 15th, 20XX._ **

 

"-and that's the end of today's lesson. Alright, everyone! Please remember to study for the test!" Nagisa slowly stood up from his seat, grabbing his bag. He heard laughter and looked to see Kanzaki and Okuda laughing about something Sugino had said. He looked away and headed to the door, leaving the classroom. It's been five years since he ran away from the vampires. He was now around being seventeen years old. He's been enrolled into a school where the students are trained to fight against vampires and other monsters that appear.

Nagisa walked to the vending machine, trying not to look at all the happy friends and couples around him. He got a soda and was about to walk away when he bumped into Isogai and Maehara. "Oh, hey, Nagisa!" Isogai smiled, looking at him. Nagisa slightly waved and turned to walk off. Only for Maehara to grab his hood and pull him back. "C'mon, Nagi," Nagisa noticeably tensed up, tears filling his eyes. "You're always so distant with everyone."

"Maehara...don't you remember what Commander Karasuma told us?" Maehara looked at Isogai and his eyes widened. "Oh, right! I keep forgetting that. Only survivor of escaping the fangs." Nagisa pulled his jacket out of Maehara's grasp and kept walking. Maehara and Isogai quickly followed after. "Nagisa, Commander Karasuma actually told us to tell you that our team is scheduled to go on a patrol, check around the borders and all that." Isogai said when he caught up to the smaller male. "Now that we have our gear, it'll be a lot easier to defeat any vamps that we come across."

"...When do we leave?" Nagisa asked quietly, opening the can of soda and taking a sip of it. "Well, he said around one thirty, or whenever we have our full team." "So we just need Nakamura and Akari..." Almost as if on cue, the two girls came running to them. "Hey, guys!" Akari greeted, smiling. Nagisa slightly looked at her and Rio, giving a slight smile. "Go get your gear, we're going on a patrol." He said then walked off to get ready.

Akari watched him, tilting her head. "Does he ever fully smile?" "Yeah, when he's practicing to kill the fangs. He has this creepy smile anytime, and it's just unnatural." Shivers went down Maehara's spine just thinking about it. "We should get ready, though." Isogai said, looking at the other three. They nodded and parted way to get ready for their patrol.

~~~~~~

Nagisa fixed the buckle on the scabbard so it would stay connected to his waist, before looking at his teammates. "Alright, guys. Remember, this is just a patrol. But if you come across a vampire...you can kill it." He then turned and started walking, his boots hitting against the concrete beneath them. Isogai, Maehara, Rio, and Akari followed him, talking to each other while keeping an eye out for any vampires.

After awhile, they already patrolled most of the area around the school base, with no vampire in sight. Akari was now walking beside Nagisa, trying to talk with him. He only gave simple nods, yes or no, but never gave a full answer, his eyes fixed on their surroundings. 

Nagisa suddenly stopped walking and reached for his sword, sensing a very familiar presence. Isogai, Maehara, and Rio all stopped, looking around. Akari was stopped as well, but she was staring at something in front of them. "Nagisa...look..." She shakily pointed at where she was looking. The bluenette looked at her then looked to where she was pointing, his eyes widening when he saw a familiar face.

"Asano! You jerk!" Nagisa's grip on his sword's hilt tightened and he was about to pull it out when someone else landed beside the smirking vampire. Red hair, mercury eyes... The guy turned to look at Nagisa and his group after saying something to Asano. Nagisa felt like he was about to collapse. His grip loosened on his sword and his hands fell to his side, tears filling his eyes.

"K-Karma...? Y-You're alive...?" He choked out, his feet moving him to the two vampires. Shouts of protest from his team filled his ears, but his only focus was on Karma. The redhead jumped down from the rock and met Nagisa half-way, placing a hand on his cheek. Nagisa reached up and placed his hands on Karma's cheeks, unable to believe that he was here, in front of him...

Karma moved his hand to Nagisa's hair, carefully pulling it out of its ponytail. "What have they done to you...?" He muttered, wiping away any tears that fell down the bluenette's pale cheeks. "W-what happened t-to  _you_? I t-thought you died!" Nagisa stared into mercury eyes that have become so familiar to him. "Technically, my humanity died." Karma said somewhat jokingly.

Before the bluenette could reply, Asano stepped in. "As much as I hate to ruin such a heartwarming reunion... Akabane, we didn't leave base for you to flirt with your old friend." "Fuck off, Asano!" Karma snapped, glaring at Asano while pulling Nagisa close to his chest. "It's your fault that we ever had to separate! If you hadn't shown up... all of us would've still be alive! Nagisa wouldn't have had to deal with the pain of losing the only people he saw as family!"

"Hold up, I'm lost." Maehara spoke up. "Who are these guys? And how does Nagisa know them?" Karma turned to look at Nagisa's team and saw the confused looks on their faces. "That can be explained back at base." A new voice spoke. Everyone turned to see Commander Karasuma and his wife/helper, Irina, walk to them. Karma picked Nagisa up and held him protectively, obviously not trusting any of the humans.

"Wait, sir. Are you sure it's wise to bring two vampires into our base?" Akari asked, looking at the commander. "Karma's h-harmless! He'd n-never hurt a-anyone!" Nagisa squeaked out, making Karma and Akari look at him. "Harmless or not, they'll both be properly restrained." Karasuma spoke, gesturing to the restraints Irina had. Karma kissed Nagisa's forehead before setting him down, turning around to face Irina. 

She walked over to him and put handcuffs on him, along with a shock collar, before walking over to Asano and doing the same thing, but she also put a cloth gag in his mouth. Asano growled and narrowed his eyes, before yelping when he got shocked. Karasuma shook his head before turning and walking back to base, everyone else following not far behind him.

~~~~~~

"Okay, so you're telling me that this Karma person is actually one of the people who was apart of Nagisa's orphaned family? And now he's some prince of the vampires?" Akari asked, trying to process this whole thing. "Yup, pretty much. I would actually be human if it wasn't for jerk face over there." Karma tilted his head to gesture to Asano before looking at Nagisa, who had insisted with sitting on his lap. 

"Out of Karma, Rinka, Itona, Hinano, and Sugaya...Karma was the only one who was the same age as me, and he always stood up for me against the vampires, especially against Asano..." Nagisa said quietly while playing with the chains of Karma's handcuffs. "I was so scared the night we planned on escaping, and it got worse when I ended up being the only one escaping. I thought that...they were all gone for good...and that I'll always be haunted with the memory..."

Karma opened his mouth to speak, when he was cut off by Maehara. "Hold on- Nagisa, you sure don't act as if Karma's some sort of old sibling from an orphanage, but instead like he was your boyfriend." Nagisa froze when Maehara said that and just stared at his hands. Karma growled at Maehara and somehow managed to pull Nagisa close to his chest. "Shut it, player boy." He then turned to Karasuma. "Do I have to be in the same room with five idiots?" 

Karasuma sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You and Nagisa are free to go, we still have some questions for Asano. Irina, if you would..." Irina nodded and walked over to Karma, unlocking his handcuffs and taking his collar off. She whispered something to him before walking back over to Karasuma. Karma rolled his eyes and growled at her before standing up, holding Nagisa. He turned and walked to the door before leaving the office.

Nagisa slipped out of his arms and grabbed his hand before running to the stairs. Karma quickly followed behind, holding his hand tightly. They soon got to the roof and Nagisa walked over to the bench, sitting down and looking at the sky. The redheaded vampire sat beside him, placing his hand over the smaller male's. The bluenette couldn't help but smile as he looked at him.

"You're kinda hot as a vampire prince." He whispered, leaning close to him. Karma smirked and, in a flash, had him gently pinned to the bench, his mouth dangerously close to his ear. "Only kinda?~" His breath sent shivers down Nagisa's spine. "Mm, alright. You're really hot." He looked up at him, gasping quietly when Karma nibbled on his earlobe. He moved to look at him and pulled him into a kiss, gently grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together.

The kiss quickly got heated as Karma forced his tongue into Nagisa's mouth, exploring and claiming every inch. Nagisa only pulled away when he needed air, gasping to catch his breath before tensing up when he felt soft kisses on his neck. "Your blood smells so sweet, Nagi..." Karma whispered each word between each kiss. The bluenette closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. "T-take some..."

Mercury eyes stared at him in confusion before a soft kiss was planted on his lips. "This'll hurt..." He whispered before leaning his head to his neck again. Nagisa's grip on his hand tightened as he felt sharp fangs pierce sensitive skin. He let out a quiet moan when Karma took some of his blood, and his face heated up, unable to believe that he made such a noise.

Karma pulled away from his neck, licking up any extra blood before just nuzzling his head against his shoulder. They stayed like that, peaceful and happy to have the other in their arms. Not even caring when Rio and Akari found them and started squealing over the cuteness.

Nagisa was just happy that he'll no longer feel so alone, knowing that his Karma was alive and okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make this into an actual book, but idk. 
> 
> I was making little pictures on Rinmarugames.com when I got this idea. (And part of it was thanks to watching Seraph of the End-)


	10. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during/after Episode 8 of Koro-Sensei Quest.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"The world's skimpiest bikini fits you like a glove."

"WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO TRY IT ON?!"

After everyone had switched back to normal, Nagisa was still wearing the bikini. He was also using Karma as a sense of coverage, hiding behind his cape since Rio had taken his clothes. His face was a dark red as he stared at the ground, trying to keep himself covered. He didn't like feeling so exposed. Karma eventually took his cape and jacket off, turned around to face Nagisa, and helped him put the jacket on, then draped his cape over the bluenette's shoulders.

Nagisa quickly pulled the cape around him more, slightly looking up at Karma. The redhead kissed his forehead, whispering an apology for putting him in such an awkward situation, paying no mind to the girls when they started squealing. He then looked to Rio, and held his hand out. "Rio, his clothes." "I'll give them back when we get back to the school." 

"At least give me his shoes." Rio gave in and handed Nagisa's shoes and socks to Karma, still keeping the rest of his clothes. Karma helped Nagisa get his socks and shoes on, before they walked to catch up with the others. Nagisa stayed by him the entire walk, feeling a sense of safety from being near him. It was odd, really. The fact that Karma of all people made him feel safe. But at the same time, it made sense.

When they got back to the school, Rio handed Nagisa's clothes over and Karma pulled the bluenette to the bathroom. (Is there even a bathroom in their building? Screw it, there is one now.) Karma took his cape and jacket off of Nagisa and lifted him up onto the counter, taking his socks and shoes off of him. The bluenette shut his eyes tightly when Karma reached to take the top of the bikini off of him, and grabbed at his arms. 

The redhead stopped and looked at him, before moving his hand to his cheek. "Hey, look at me." He spoke softly, his voice holding a calming tone. Nagisa hesitantly opened his eyes and looked into mercury eyes. "I was the one who put you in this mess, let me be the one to get you out of it. You should know that I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, okay?" No washbasin fell onto his head, so Nagisa knew he was being real with him.

"A-alright..." He slowly let go of Karma's arms. "Besides, I've helped you get changed before. How is this any different?" He gently kissed his cheek again before taking the top of the bikini off of him. Nagisa seemed tense when he felt Karma's hands travel down to the bottom part. It was soon all off of him, and he was just sitting there, fully exposed in front of his redheaded  ~~boy~~ best friend. 

He shut his eyes again, not wanting to look at Karma. He felt the fabric of his boxers move against his legs, and slightly moved so Karma could fully get them on him, doing the same with his pants. As he was getting Nagisa's shirt on him, he left a few kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Soon, Nagisa was fully dressed, but he simply refused to give back Karma's jacket.

He ended up keeping it on, which Karma had no problem with. Most of the girls (and even some of the boys) thought Nagisa just looked absolutely adorable with it on, but no one would know why he wanted to keep it. No one, not even Karma Akabane himself, would know that he wanted to keep him all because he felt safe with it on.

No one will understand the reasoning, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are just so cute, I swear.


	11. Your Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma's forced to sit back and watch Nagisa get her happy ending, while his crumbles to the ground.
> 
> (One-sided Karma x Fem!Nagisa)

_**"So much for my happy ending with you, darling."** _

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending._  
 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh..._  
 _So much for my happy ending._

Karma watched as Nagisa walked down the isle in a beautiful white dress that had a small trail behind her. He so wished that he was the one who would be able to pick her up and kiss her deeply. But sadly, it was Gakushuu who was getting that chance. What hurt more was the fact that Nagisa always seemed so much more happier with Gakushuu than she ever seemed with Karma.

 _Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead.  
__Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something you said?_

Was he just not enough for her...? Did she not love him anymore because of his violent behavior...? Had he pushed her too far...? So many questions, with no answers. He choked back his tears and forced a smile when he saw Nagisa smile at him. He watched as she stood beside Gakushuu after giving her bouquet of flowers to her mother. He tuned out most of the ceremony, besides their vows.

 _Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead.  
_ _Held up so high by an unbreakable thread._

"K- Gakushuu Asano, I wish to make you the happiest man in the entire world. I feel so blessed to be able to call myself yours. To proudly say that you're mine. I promise to protect you with my life, and nothing but death shall part us." Karma felt his heart shatter at those words. But he noticed something; she almost said someone else's name. It went unnoticed to the crowd, but he caught it. It was as clear as day to him.

 _You were all things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be.  
_ _You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
_ _We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

Karma tuned out Gakushuu's vows, not wanting to hear what filth that strawberry blond had to say. His main focus was on Nagisa, and he kept wondering what she would've said if she hadn't stopped herself from slipping up.

 _And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
_ _All this time you were pretending.  
_ _So much for my happy ending._

When it came to their kiss, Karma forced himself to watch. His heart ached, and he just wanted to run away. But his feet stayed still, glued to the floor. He watched as they parted and watched as Nagisa smiled so brightly. She really was happy with Gakushuu, far more happier than she ever was with Karma.

And that hurt so badly. Nagisa got her happy ending, and Karma's crumbled to the floor, crushed to millions of pieces.

During the party, Nagisa ran over to Karma and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. He was unsure of how to even react. Why was she doing this...? What would happen if Gakushuu saw...? Or Nagisa's mother...?

The bluenette looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Karma carefully wiped away her tears, looking into azure eyes. "I broke our promise..." She whispered, her voice cracking. Ah, right... Their promise of their happy endings being with each other. Karma held onto that promise in the hopes that it'd actually come true. He didn't think that Nagisa was going to even remember it.

Karma just chuckled and forced a smile. "It's okay, Nagi. It's clear to me that my happy ending was never supposed to be with you. Now...go enjoy yours." Nagisa knew his smile was fake, that he was forcing himself to not break in front of her. She didn't push it and instead leaned up, planting a small kiss on his cheek before walking off to where Gakushuu was.

When Nagisa threw the bouquet of flowers, none of the single girls were able to catch it. Instead, Karma caught it with just one hand. Their eyes met and Nagisa's smile returned. An actual, real smile. And Karma couldn't help but smile as well.

_Nagisa got her happy ending, and that's all that matters to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Happy Ending started playing not long after I started writing this. The lyrics are actually from My Happy Ending, so-


	12. Revisiting Old Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa decide to show their daughter and son just exactly where their dads went to for junior high.

"Izumi, sweetie, slow down!" Nagisa quickly ran to catch up to his daughter. She squealed when she was picked up and tried to get out of her father's arms. Karma chuckled as he caught up to them with Kouki not far behind. "She just wants to be adventurous, Nagi." Nagisa turned to look at his redheaded husband, before looking down at their daughter. 

She stared up at him with big, purple eyes. She most certainly was a mixture of her fathers. Purple eyes with red and blue around the ends, light blue hair with red tips. Her personality was even a mixture, too. Kouki was more of a resemblance of Karma than Nagisa, having his red hair and somewhat of a sadistic attitude. But he also had azure eyes, and occasionally, you'll see strands of light blue in his hair.

Either way, Karma and Nagisa loved them both, and were very glad to have them apart of their family.

Nagisa was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked to see both Izumi and Kouki tugging at his sleeve, trying to get him to walk faster. "We want to see the building!" They both exclaimed. The bluenette couldn't help but smile before getting an idea. He looked to Karma before picking Izumi up. Karma picked up Kouki then nodded at Nagisa, before they both started running.

Izumi squealed and held onto her father, her eyes filled with curiosity and happiness. She looked around as their surroundings seemed to just be a blur as Nagisa was running. She couldn't even tell where Karma was. 

She was soon set down when they finally got to the old campus. Kouki was set down beside her not long after. She tilted her head while looking at her brother, before looking to see Karma pick Nagisa up as they kissed. "Daddy!" She squeaked out, flailing her arms around. That surely got Nagisa's attention, seeing as he picked her up again after Karma set him down.

"I want kisses too!" "Me too!" Kouki chimed in, reaching his arms up to Karma. Nagisa couldn't help but laugh before planting a kiss on Izumi's forehead. Karma picked up Kouki and kissed his nose before setting him on his shoulders. "Let's go!" He started marching to the doors, causing Nagisa to laugh even more. "Karma,  _you lovable idiot._ "

Nonetheless, Nagisa followed after him, letting Izumi walk with him. Karma looked back at them and stopped at the doors, turning to face them. Nagisa quickly caught up to his husband, reaching up to kiss his cheek. Izumi caught up as well and the four walked into the building. 

"Wow... The others sure do keep this place in good condition." Nagisa commented as he looked around. Karma nodded in agreement. "Certainly. Let's start in the classroom!" He hurried to their old classroom, Kouki still on his shoulders. Izumi giggled and ran after him. "Wait for me, Papa!"

Nagisa walked into the classroom, but stopped almost immediately. He covered his mouth with his hands and tears filled his eyes. Karma moved over to him after setting Kouki down and gently pulled him into a hug. "Deep breaths, Nagisa. Deep breaths..." He gently rubbed his back to help calm him down. Nagisa soon calmed down and looked at Karma before faintly smiling. He then moved away and walked over to the teacher's desk.

Karma got an idea and walked over to Izumi, whispering something to her, before picking Kouki up and putting him at one of the desks. He then quickly hurried over to his old desk and pulled the chair out before sitting down. Nagisa's attention turned to them and his eyes slightly widened. Izumi was at his old desk, while Kouki was just at a random one. He laughed quietly when he looked at Karma and shook his head.

"Give us a lesson,  _Sensei._ " The redhead's voice held a teasing tone, and he was faintly smirking. "Yeah! Sensei Daddy!" Both Izumi and Kouki said at the same time. "Maybe later." Nagisa walked over to Izumi and gently picked her up, brushing her hair away from her face.

Karma stood up, his chair scraping against the ground. The wood slightly creaked as he walked over to Nagisa and slightly bent down enough to wrap his arms around his waist. "C'mon. Not even one lesson?" His breath tickled against Nagisa's ear, sending shivers down his spine. The bluenette had to set their daughter down so he wouldn't drop her.

Izumi ran over to Kouki and pulled at his sleeve to get him off the chair. "Izumi, sweetie. Why don't you go wait outside the classroom with Kouki?" Karma spoke up, his lips lightly brushing against the skin on Nagisa's neck anytime he spoke. "Alright, Papa!" The two kids ran outside the classroom and waited for their dads.

The redhead turned his full attention to his husband and turned him around to face him. He faintly smirked before kissing at his neck. Nagisa squeaked quietly as he grabbed onto Karma's shirt, his fingers closing around the fabric. "You're making me w-want you, Karma..." He choked out, trying to not fall over. "You just look so cute standing up there, as a teacher." 

"C-c'mon, we still have to s-show the kids more of the area." Karma slightly growled and hesitantly pulled away. "Fine. But you're mine tonight~" 

\------

"Woah! Was it really flattened by your teacher?!" Izumi exclaimed, looking at the field where the two had trained. "Mhm. The whole area, flattened by Koro-Sensei." "Koro-Sensei sounds so cool!" Kouki started jumping up and down. Nagisa faintly smiled as he glanced at Karma. "He was indeed."

They showed them the rest of the area, where they had done the battle against saving or killing Koro-Sensei (Karma even tried to tackle Nagisa at one point.) the pool, and all that. Izumi asked questions, and they were answered by either Nagisa or Karma. Kouki stayed mostly quiet, like always, as he just took in the scenery. 

"Oh! Nagisa, there's one area we have to show them before we leave!" Karma spoke up, looking at his husband with a small smile. Nagisa looked confused as to what he meant. "Which area?" "The cliff." It clicked instantly. Nagisa nodded in agreement, grabbing Karma's hand and gently intertwining their fingers together. "Definitely."

They got to the cliff and Nagisa slightly shivered as he remembered seeing Karma fall off the cliff as a trick for Koro-Sensei. His grip on Karma's hand noticeably tightened. The redhead squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Kids, this is where we had our first date. And where we had our first kiss."

Nagisa leaned his head against Karma's arm. "It was also where you proposed to me. It may not seem like much, but this cliff holds a lot of meaning to me and your papa." "Is this also the cliff Papa had fallen off of as a trick?" Izumi asked, looking at her dads.

"You are indeed correct. The trick didn't work as well as I hoped. And-" Karma was cut off when Nagisa yawned, closing his eyes. The redhead looked at him before letting him climb onto his back, holding his legs so he wouldn't fall. Nagisa rested his head on Karma's shoulder as he slowly started to fall asleep. "Alright, time to head home." 

As they walked home, Karma was careful to not drop his sleeping husband. He's just glad that, even with the painful memories, Nagisa was able to find enjoyment with being with his family. He adores seeing Nagisa smile and laugh, it made him feel happy, and like he's doing his job just right. 

He's so glad to have Nagisa and their kids. They're truly a wonderful family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a tough decision with the names of the children, but with help from looking up names, I figured them out. ^~^


	13. I'll Take My Love To The Grave (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of being a teacher, Nagisa decided on being an assassin. So he was. And his newest target was his oldest friend, Karma Akabane.
> 
> Requested by SayokoArai.

Nagisa quietly watched Karma from where he was hiding. He gripped his dagger tightly as he watched the redhead eat his lunch. His throat felt dry, and his hands were shaking. Normally, he didn't feel this way when he was about to confront his target for the kill. But at the same time, his targets weren't normally someone he loved and cared about.

"Y'know, if you're trying to be sneaky, you might want to try again. It's quite obvious that you're in the tree." Karma suddenly spoke, his gaze now aimed to where the bluenette was hiding. Nagisa slowly got down from the tree, still gripping his dagger tightly. "How did you know I was there?" "Your shaking was making the leaves fall." Karma picked up a leaf that had landed on his food and tossed it away. 

"I feel honored to be your new target, Nagi. Quite frankly, I never realized we'd ever meet like this. Assassin and target." He stood up and faced the bluenette. "Come out into the light. I want to see that cute face of yours."

Nagisa slowly walked into the sunlight, staring at Karma. "How are you so calm? You're about to be killed by your best friend." Karma smirked and walked closer to him, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close. "Are we really _just best friends_ after all those make-out sessions and dates?" 

"Saying it only makes it more painful." Nagisa choked out as he was made to stand on his tiptoes. "You sure you aren't just scared to admit what we are?" Karma gently rubbed Nagisa's cheek with his thumb. 

The assassin forced himself to look at Karma as he slowly moved his dagger. His free hand closed around the redhead's shirt as he moved his other hand to where the tip of the dagger was pressed against Karma's back. "I'm sorry..." He whispered as tears filled his eyes. A pair of soft lips met his in one last kiss as the dagger slowly dug through fabric to skin. 

Nagisa shut his eyes as he desperately tried to deepen the kiss, tightly holding onto his lover's shirt. Tears were now streaming down his pale cheeks, and he didn't want to pull away, especially after the blade of the dagger had fully pierced Karma. The redhead slowly pulled away from the kiss, turning his head away from Nagisa as he coughed up blood. He managed to look at Nagisa and weakly smiled, his hand still on his cheek.

_"I love you, Nagisa."_

He collapsed not long after whispering those words, unable to support himself enough to stay standing. His breathing was failing, and his heart started to slow. Nagisa moved down to him and pulled the dagger out, watching the blood. He had to leave the scene before he could be seen, but he couldn't get his feet to move. It wasn't long before Karma's body went limp and fell to the side, no pulse, no heartbeat.

Another successful assassination.

Except this one was one Nagisa wished hadn't gone as successful.

\------

_**Two years later...** _

Nagisa stared down at the grave that lied before him. He knelt down and placed a hand on top of the grave, looking at the words that were carved into the stone. 

 _Karma Akabane.  
__Wonderful son, friend, and lover.  
__He'll be dearly missed._  
_December 25th, XXXX - November 17th, 20XX._

"Hey, Karma... It's your birthday. I brought some flowers...they're in your favorite colors. These two years without you have been tough. I never thought I'd miss someone as much as I miss you... Akari and Rio have taken notice to how I act, along with the others. They come over every so often if I need help... Surprisingly enough, even Gakushuu has visited your grave. He had told me that you were a great person, and that it was terrible that you were gone now."

Nagisa wiped away some of his forming tears. "What's worse is the fact that the pain of losing you is even worse than the pain I felt from having to kill Koro-Sensei... Everything is so different without you... I really miss you, Karma." He managed to faintly smile through his tears.

_"Happy birthday, Karma. I love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, yes, I am indeed still taking requests. ^^


	14. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Karma's POV.  
> Soulmate AU.

My parents always told me that you don't see color until you find your soulmate after the age of eighteen. Some people don't find their soulmates, and live their life without seeing anything other than black, gray, and white. I always bugged my parents about the colors, mostly wanting to know about them so I can tell my best friend, who's mother didn't find her soulmate. Ever since I told him about colors, he was always so interested in learning more.

I had even dared myself to ask my mom what color his eyes and hair were. She responded with his eyes being this really beautiful azure, and his hair being light blue. I honestly couldn't wait to be able to see these colors myself. I still had a couple years, about two, and then there was the problem of finding my soulmate. They could be  _anyone._ Hell, I could already know them, and I wouldn't even know!

However, I took notice of something. As it was getting closer to me being eighteen, I started seeing more than just black and gray. I asked my mom about this and she said that meant I already knew my soulmate. But that made no sense... Other than her and Dad, the only person I hang around is...

...Oh. OH! HOLY CRAP! I NEED TO TELL HIM! After all, it's only a few weeks now until I'm eighteen!

I ran as quick as I could to his house, eager to tell him the news. I skidded to a stop, however, when I noticed the police outside his house. What the hell...? I spotted him at the doorway, watching the policemen. Holy crap, he's even cuter than Mom described him as. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran over to him.

"Nagisa, what's going on?" He looked at me with this sad look in his eyes. "There's been a murder, sir." A policewoman answered, walking over to us. I almost choked on air. What?! "Apparently, someone broke in and murdered this young lady's mother." I took notice of how Nagisa tensed up at being called a lady. He's a guy, you moron... "But so far, we're only finding evidence that points to her being the murderer."

"No fucking way!" I snapped, not even giving a damn about my language. "Nagisa would never hurt anyone, especially not his own mother!" There was a light tug on my sleeve. I knew it was Nagisa trying to get me to back down, but I wasn't about to let this happen. "I'm sorry, but until we find evidence saying otherwise, we have no choice but to-" Her sentence was cut off when I punched her square in the face.

"Karma!" Nagisa squeaked out and grabbed at my arm. I looked at him and noticed the scared look in his beautiful azure eyes. I took a deep breath like he had taught me whenever I got pissed to the point of wanting to see someone  _bleed._ I then turned to the policewoman. "I'm sorry, but the evidence you're finding of Nagisa being the killer is just a set up. Until you find actual evidence of the murderer, I'll be taking Nagisa with me." I then picked him up and walked off before anyone could say against it.

As we were heading to my house, I decided to bring up the whole color thing. "Hey, Nagi. There's something I need to tell you." I knew I caught his attention because I felt him shift in my arms to look at me. "What is it?" 

I looked down at him as I smiled. _"You're my soulmate, Nagisa."_

Everything seemed to stop as I waited for him to make a reply. He was just staring at me with wide eyes. Was I in the wrong to tell him that...? I was caught off guard when I was suddenly falling. Nagisa's arms wrapped around my neck and he nuzzled his head against my shoulder. "That makes me so happy!" I managed to slightly sit up, wrapping an arm around Nagisa's waist. 

He moved his head to look at me, before placing a hand on my cheek and pulling me into a kiss. I was never kissed by anyone, besides getting a kiss on the head or cheek. I kissed back nonetheless, not really caring about the fact that the kiss was sloppy. When Nagisa pulled away, he looked at me again with a bright smile. 

...Who allowed this man to be so adorable? Seriously, it should illegal to be so adorable. 

But that's just one part of Nagisa that I absolutely adore. And the fact that I could spend my life with him...it just makes it all the better. We've pretty much known each other since we barely knew how to walk. He knew my likes and weaknesses, I knew his. 

Just makes it better that we're soulmates. I love him so much. He's truly amazing.


	15. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma gets worrying texts from Nagisa and comes to find out that he was an hour too late.

**_Cooking your favorite for dinner tonight. <3_ **

_You're so sweet, Nagi~ I should be home in an hour._

**_Even an hour feels like forever without you._ **

**_But, there is something I want to talk to you about... I_ **

The message was never finished, which really worried Karma. Maybe he just fell asleep while typing? Karma tried to think positive about it. It did make sense, seeing as Nagisa has been rather stressed lately due to his work. Nonetheless, he tried his best to focus on work. The quicker he got out, the better. After an hour or so, Karma was finally able to leave. He left the building and started walking home, humming quietly.

As he was walking, his phone started beeping. He took it out of his pocket and checked the new texts. His heart sank and he broke into a run as soon as he saw the messages.

 _ **Do you still love me as much as you did when we first got together?**_  
 _**I'm asking because you always seem happier around Gakushuu or Rio...or sometimes even Okuda.**_  
_**I barely hear you laugh or see you smile. Some nights you won't even cuddle with me.**  
_ **Did I do something wrong...?**

 **_Was it because of my constant asking of if you still loved me? Did that push you over the edge...?  
_ ** **_Or...was it just because of me in general...?_ **

When Karma got to the house, he wasted no time getting in and rushed inside, making sure the door got closed. He took note of the fact that the kitchen was clean and had no one in it. So he rushed to check in other rooms.

 _**I was a burden on you, wasn't I? I remember one time you told me it was getting hard to focus at work.  
** _ _**Was that because of me as well...?** _

"Nagisa!" Karma managed to choke out through his forming tears. His heart was racing, his hands shaking. His breathing was uneven, and his throat felt like it was on fire. The only place he hasn't checked was their bathroom.

 ** _By the time you get these, I'll be gone._  
** _**Not like it would matter much.  
** **After all, who'd want to keep around someone who's worthless and a burden?**_

 _**I promised that I'd never hurt myself again because it made you so upset.  
** _ _**Resisting it is so hard though.** _

Karma hesitantly opened the bathroom door, scared of what he might find. His heart shattered at the sight that was before him and he collapsed to his knees.

 _ **I'm really sorry, Karma...  
Bu** **hey, hopefully your life will be better now that I'm gone.  
** _ **_You won't have to worry about anyone but yourself._**

 _ **Kinda like it used to be...**  
_ _**We kept to ourselves, and I tried my hardest to not be a burden to you.** _ **  
** **Guess that didn't really work out.**

Blood stained the tiled flooring as a certain body lied there, cold and lifeless. His phone lied beside his hand, with the knife resting in his open palm. Tears now streamed down Karma's face as he moved over to the body and pulled it close to his chest.

 ** _I just hope that you'll be better now that I'm gone._**  
 **_Heh...can you imagine how disappointed Koro-Sensei would be?_**  
**_One of his former students, bleeding out._  
_I don't have much time left. Just enough for one last message._**

 _ **I love you, Karma.**  
_ _**Try and find someone who will love and take care of you, okay?** _ **  
_And make sure you love and care for them just as much as they do for you._**

_**Don't let my sacrifice be for nothing.  
** **XOXO, Nagisa.**_

Karma cried and screamed as he held the lifeless body of his lover close. "I still love you, you idiot! You were never a burden! You were everything, and I was only ever happy around those three because they let me talk about you!" His vision was getting blurry from all of his tears, and his throat hurt from screaming.

"My l-life was only ever good because you were in it. You made me so happy, and- seeing you s-smile always made my day. I was o-only distancing myself because I was scared of h-hurting you."

"Please forgive me, N-Nagisa! Please let this all just be some sick dream and I'll wake u-up soon and you'll be smiling at me, l-looking all adorable. Please come back to me!" 

But it sadly wasn't a dream. Nagisa was indeed gone, and Karma was forced to live with the fact that it was because of him and not giving Nagisa exactly what he needed.

The police arrived about thirty minutes later since his neighbor had heard his screams and was worried. Karma explained in a shaky voice that it was suicide that took his precious bluenette. The police understood and one helped him calm down while two others brought the body out.

At the funeral, quite a bit of Class 3-E from junior high were there. Akari and Rio walked up to the coffin and both placed down their white flowers, before stepping out of the way so Karma could place his. They walked up to him afterwards and both gave him a hug, knowing that if anything, this was really hard on him more than anyone. As a matter of fact, everyone from 3-E came up and hugged him, some giving him a gift or letter.

Karma could only manage weak 'thank you's. His voice was scratchy, and he wasn't in the best condition. But he did swear one thing;

He'll make sure that Nagisa's death will actually mean something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started crying as I was writing this.
> 
> If anyone ever needs help and they read my stuff, just know that I'll willingly listen to you. <3


	16. Never Forget, I'll Always Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is supposed to stand up against Takaoka, but is clearly no match for him. He ends up being saved by a being only he knew existed.
> 
> Demon!Karma x Nagisa.

_You've got this, Nagisa... You can fight him... Just a simple tap of the blade, and he's down._

Unfortunately, Nagisa couldn't get himself to fully believe that. He managed to dodge a few of Takaoka's attacks, but couldn't dodge the last one and got punched directly in the nose. He stumbled back, holding his nose as it started to bleed. Because of this, Takaoka found an opening and grabbed Nagisa by his shirt, bending him over his knee and kicking his gut a few times before dropping him to the ground.

The knife Nagisa was holding clattered to the ground as the bluenette tried to reach for it. He screamed out in pain when Takaoka stepped on his hand rather roughly, kicking the knife away. 

Everyone watched in horror as Takaoka grabbed Nagisa by the shirt and was about to punch him again. He would've if there wasn't a sudden strong force of wind that pushed him back, forcing him to drop the petite male. He landed right in the arms of a redhead who wasn't there seconds before. It was easy to tell that this redhead clearly wasn't human.

"Woah! Who is that guy?!"

"He's kinda hot... Do you think he's single?"

"Who cares! What's important is if Nagisa is okay!"

Nagisa slowly opened his eyes and looked to see who had saved him. "K-Karma..." He choked out, his voice sounding weak and forced. "Shh. Don't speak, Nagi. You're safe now." The redhead, Karma, leaned down and kissed his forehead before handing him off to Karasuma. He cracked his knuckles then headed over to Takaoka, grabbing the knife as he walked past it.

"Now, let's see...how should I beat your ass?" Karma asked while throwing the knife in the air and catching it. "No one, and I mean no one, can lay their filthy hands on my Nagisa and think they can just get away with it. Especially not those who are so selfish and dumb as to think it'd be such an easy win against him." 

"Who the hell are you?!" Takaoka exclaimed, his eyes wide. Karma just grinned evilly, holding up the knife. "Your worst nightmare." The next thing anyone knew, Takaoka was on the ground, unconscious, part of his arm bleeding. Karma licked off some of the blood on the knife before dropping it to the ground and turning to face the others. Nagisa got out of Karasuma's grip and just barely managed to run over to Karma, who gladly hugged him once the bluenette was close enough.

Karma checked on each and every wound Nagisa had, and not just the ones from Takaoka. He checked on ones that weren't done by himself, but weren't done by Takaoka either. "She's  _still_ hurting you like this?" The students heard the redhead mutter as he inspected some rather deep cuts on Nagisa's back. Karasuma was the first to speak up about the matter.

"Excuse me, but seeing as this is school grounds and I'm the teacher, I need to know exactly who you are, and what your ties are to Nagisa." Karma turned to look at Karasuma and slightly tilted his head. "Who, me?" He properly stood up, gently pulling Nagisa close. "Well, you see...I'm a demon by the name of Karma Akabane. The strongest, actually. Little Nagisa here made a contract with me about...what, two, three months ago? Anyway- and because of that, I get summoned whenever he takes a major blow or presses against the symbol on his wrist. Honestly, I'm disappointed that out of everyone he's met, Nagisa is only able to trust a demon because of how others have treated him so poorly."

Karma picked up the bluenette. "Now, if that's it, I shall be leaving. And I'm taking Nagi with me so he won't get hurt." He turned and walked off, making sure to not drop Nagisa.

Nagisa tiredly nuzzled against him. "T-thank you, Karma..."

"There's no need to thank me, Nagi. I'm just doing my job and protecting you like you should be."

The bluenette managed a weak smile as he leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I l-love you so much."

"You know I love you more." 

_Just please remember, Nagisa... I'm always going to be here for you. I'll even turn you into a demon if I have to, just so we both could be together. So I could protect you longer..._


	17. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of knowing each other through the game, Karma gets put in a dangerous situation that leads to his almost death, if it weren't for Nagisa rushing in to save him.
> 
> (AU where they become trapped in SAO)

_"KARMA!"_

It was the last thing Karma heard before everything had gone black. He could only guess that he had no doubt passed out. As he slowly regained consciousness, he heard...crying. And someone repeatedly saying they're sorry. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around where he was. He recognized the area as being the house he bought for him and Nagisa.

_But then...is Nagisa the one crying?_

He looked to the side he could hear the sobs the most from and saw a mess of blue hair on the bed. He slowly moved his hand and ran his fingers through blue locks, causing Nagisa to look up at him. His teary eyes widened and he quickly stood up before attacking Karma in a hug.

"You i-idiot! D-Don't do t-that!" He cried, burying his face in Karma's shoulder. They both knew the consequences of making the wrong move on the battlefield. Once you die, you're dead for good. In both the game and real life. Karma knew Nagisa would never forgive himself if he lost him. "I'm sorry, Nagi..." He muttered, lightly kissing Nagisa's shoulder before taking notice to something.

"Hey~ Are you wearing my shirt?~" He smirked, looking at the bluenette, who quickly moved away from Karma. "Y-yeah... I thought t-that since we're m-married, I could w-wear one of your s-shirts since our i-inventories are one. I'm sorry, I'll g-go change." He got off the bed, pretty much revealing that he only had Karma's shirt and a pair of underwear on. And the shirt only reached to a bit past his thighs.

Karma quickly grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled him onto the bed again, gently pinning him down. "I never said I had a problem with it~ You look so cute, baby." His hand slipped up into the shirt, causing the bluenette underneath him to squeak out. His face turned a dark red and he tried shoving Karma away, but it was no use. The redhead was far more stronger than he'd ever be.

"I'm quite surprised the game even let you wear this. After all, it's only meant for certain levels and higher~" "D-don't go bragging about b-being higher in levels t-than me..." Nagisa pouted, looking away. "I'm sorry. If you want, we can go out on a hunting spree later."

"T-that sounds niceEEEEK!" Nagisa writhed in Karma's grasp, desperately trying to get free. "D-don't touch t-there like it's n-nothing!" "Hmm...then what do you want me to do, baby?"

The bluenette bit his lip as he stopped struggling against Karma. "H-help fix the p-problem you m-made." Karma knew exactly what he meant and smirked, kissing at his neck. "Gladly~" The whole worry about dying was easily forgotten temporarily as the two just worried about being with each other, even if it's just for another few moments. Karma knew to never push too far when it came to beating the game.

He knew how devastated Nagisa would be if he were to ever lose him. Ever since, he hasn't pushed any further than he should, and even helped Nagisa get to his level before going after another boss. 

They were going to beat this game, and it was going to be with each other. 


	18. Orphanage Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've lived in the same orphanage, but get split up for six years, before reuniting again.  
> Neko!Nagisa x Elf!Karma.

"Nagisa, come on! Stop running so fast!" A certain redhead complained as he tried to catch up with his bluenette friend. Nagisa laughed and quickly climbed up a tree to escape him. Only when he was at the top did he realize his mistake. After all, he was very afraid of heights... His grip on the branch was shaky, and his eyes were wide as he stared at the ground, his tail fluffed up. He managed to choke out two words that got the redheaded elf climbing the tree quicker than anything.

_"K-Karma, help."_

Karma got to where the neko was and gently picked him up, before carefully climbing down the tree. Once he got to the ground, he carefully set Nagisa down. "There, you're safe now."

The two walked back to the house, Nagisa refusing to let go of his hand. They'd been friends ever since Nagisa had arrived to the orphanage, which was only a few months after Karma. They've gotten along a lot better than anyone in the orphanage, and have vowed to always stay together. There was even once when Karma had found these two gemstones and had brought it to Aguri Yukimura, their 'mother', to see if she could have them made into rings.

She did, and now Karma and Nagisa always wore them as a sign of their friendship and strong bond. However...not everything could last forever.

When they got back to the house, Karma saw three people in suits, one with black spiky hair talking with Aguri. His grip on Nagisa's hand noticeably tightened, as he didn't like the looks of these guys.

"Mom?" Nagisa spoke up, his gaze focused on Aguri. "What's going on?"

Aguri turned to face the two boys and took notice to the look on Karma's face. "Ah, Nagisa, Karma. To put it simply... Nagisa, you're getting adopted." 

"WHAT?!" Both Karma and Nagisa were shocked by this information. A lady with dark-ish blue hair stepped out of the house and looked at Nagisa, her lips turning up into a smile. "You must be Nagisa." She walked over to him and knelt down to his level. "I'm going to be your new mother."

Nagisa's ears fell flat against his head and he started backing up away from her. "N-no. I d-don't want to l-leave!" His tail noticeably wrapped around Karma, his ears staying flat against his head. "No way am I letting her take Nagisa!" Karma snapped as he pulled the smaller boy close. 

Aguri sighed and looked at the three people before looking at Nagisa and Karma. "Karma...this isn't something you can stop. Nagisa's going to go live with the Shiota family, and the only thing you can do is occasionally visit him."

"He's my best friend!" Nagisa's small body was starting to tremble as tears fell down his face. He didn't want to leave Karma, his hands clutching the elf's shirt. He was only four years old when he arrived at the orphanage, Karma was five. They were both now around nine and ten, not taking in consideration that Karma's birthday was soon.

"Ms. Yukimura, if I may..." The guy who was speaking to Aguri when they first arrived spoke up. Aguri nodded and let him talk. "Nagisa, Karma, I understand you guys have spent quite a few years here, but everyone eventually finds a home. Nagisa's time to go into a family just so happens to be now. You'll get your chance, Karma."

Karma growled and narrowed his mercury eyes at the guy. "You can't just replace a few years so easily with a new 'family'!" He was about to say something else when he felt a light tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Nagisa looking up at him with those azure eyes of his. 

"K-Karma... I'll be f-fine, I promise... I'll t-try and visit too." Nagisa reached up and kissed his cheek before getting out of his grasp. He managed to smile through his tears. "D-Don't forget about me, o-okay?"

Karma watched as he walked over to the lady with blue hair, before turning back to face Karma. He then said four words that Karma was never able to forget.

_"I love you, Karma."_

_~~~~~~_

**_Six years later..._ **

Karma stuffed his phone into his pocket as he waited for the train. He checked the time and silently cussed to himself when he realized he was going to be late. He felt a sudden shove to his back and quickly turned around to shout at the person to watch it, but his voice failed him when he stared into azure eyes. 

Standing in front of him was none other than Nagisa. His hair seemed to reach down to around his shoulder blades and his ears and tail seemed fluffier, if that was even possible.

"Nagisa..." Karma just barely managed to choke out before he threw his arms around the smaller male and pulled him close. Nagisa stood on his tip-toes as he wrapped his arms around Karma's neck, unable to believe that he was hugging him again, after six years. Karma pulled back to look at him before placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him.

Nagisa gladly kissed back, closing his eyes, wanting to just live in this moment forever. Karma only pulled away when he needed to breathe and rested his forehead against Nagisa's, his hand moving to play with the ring that was hanging from a chain around the bluenette's neck.

_"I love you too, Nagisa. I'm so glad I've finally met you again..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how long I've had this in drafts.  
> But, hey! We reached twenty chapters!
> 
> I'm running out of ideas though, besides the other two that I plan on making.


	19. Little Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma rescued a little kitten from being brutally murdered, naming the cute creature 'Nagisa'. He comes home from school one day to a...very interesting surprise.  
> (Neko!Nagisa, in which he can change from a cat to a human whenever he wants)

As soon as Karma walked into his apartment, his four month old kitten came running to him from probably his bedroom. He smiled and got down onto his knees, gladly letting the fluffy creature climb onto his lap and nuzzle their cheeks together. Karma scratched behind his ears, one of his favorite spots to be scratched, and smiled even more when he heard Nagisa start purring.

"Hey, Nagi. Hope you didn't miss me too much." Karma spoke softly, earning a meow as a response. He chuckled then gently picked him up, heading to the kitchen. To say the least, Nagisa was a very special and unique cat. Not only does he have light blue fur, but he also listens to Karma and meows at the right times, and will even swish his tail to go along with his answer.

There's also the fact that he's very friendly, a lot friendlier than a normal cat. When Karma's feeling terrible, Nagisa will crawl onto his lap and nuzzle his cheek, or playfully swat him with his tail until he felt better. At night, he'll crawl up onto Karma's bed and curl up by the redhead. Whenever Rio would come over, Nagisa would always greet her with a soft nudge to her leg.

It was really cute, and Karma adored having Nagisa in his house. However...things were about to take an interesting turn.

When Karma came home the next day, Nagisa didn't come running to him like usual. "Nagisa, I'm home!" He shouted, so the kitten could know in case he didn't hear the door open. Nagisa still didn't come. 

Maybe he's just taking a nap?

Karma headed to the bedroom to check, hoping that nothing bad at happened. When he got to his bedroom, he looked inside and dropped his bag. His eyes widened as he stared at what was on his bed.

A small boy was lying on top of the comforters, no clothes on, with a fluffy tail and ears that matched his hair. Red yarn was loosely wrapped around some parts of him, like how Karma had caught Nagisa once when the kitten had found some yarn. The boy yawned cutely and slightly stretched before slowly opening his eyes. His gaze turned to Karma almost immediately and a soft rumbling noise came from his throat.

"Master!" The boy got off the bed and ran over to Karma, jumping at him and tackling him to the ground. The boy purred and nuzzled his head against his neck. "W-wait, I don't understand... Where's Nagisa? Where's my cute little kitten?"

The boy pulled back and looked at him, tilting his head. "Master, I am him! I'm your cute little kitten!" There was a sudden bright light and suddenly, Karma's kitten was sitting on his chest, before changing back to being human. "See? I'm Nagisa!"

Karma managed to slightly sit up and looked into 'Nagisa's eyes, reaching a hand up and placing it on his cheek. "So...you can change forms?" "Mhm! Isn't this great, Master? Now I can be with you!" Nagisa nuzzled his face against Karma's cheek, purring softly.

"You know, you can just call me Karma."

"But I like calling you Master!"

"Alright. Let's get you some clothes, my cute little kitten."


	20. Mine to Lose (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is the strongest demon around, while Nagisa is a demon tamer. What could possibly go wrong when Nagisa is asked to try and tame Karma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Strawberry_Chan_66  
> I completely forgot about this request until just now!  
> Sorry if it's not what you expected. I tried ^^'

_"Wait a second... Let me get this right. You want **me** to tame Karma Akabane?! I've heard he's the fiercest and most strongest demon! Even Asano is having trouble taming him!"_

_"Mr. Shiota, I've been told that you've done an excellent job taming even some of the more fiercer demons. Surely Akabane shouldn't be too much of a problem."_

_"He could easily kill me!"_

_"Then shall I give the task back to Asano?"_

_"I... No, I'll do it..."_

Nagisa took a shaky breath as he stood in front of the cell that Karma was supposedly being kept in. He took out his key and unlocked the cell, before opening the door. A dark chuckle filled the air, sending shivers down Nagisa's back, but he forced himself to stand tall. He heard chains rattling before a tall figure stepped into the light. "What's this? A puny weakling was sent to tame me? Are they getting  _that_ desperate?" 

Fiery red hair, mercury eyes with cat-like pupils, horns on his head, a swishing tail with what looked like a sharp end. Not to mention his wings, which seemed to have been tugged in previously, or his sharp nails. Even though he was forced to wear a normal prisoner outfit, he still looked very scary.

Nagisa gulped back his fear as he stared at the towering figure before him. It was possible that Karma was  _at least_ 6'1, which easily made him about a foot taller than Nagisa, minus one inch. He bit back the feeling of wanting to scream, wanting to slam the cell door on Karma's face and get the hell out of there. He then forced himself to try and look intimidating. 

"I'll have you know that I can easily kick your ass after taming you, which shouldn't at all be a problem." ...That was easily a lie. Laughter echoed through the cell and Nagisa could just faintly see Karma shaking his head. "Ah, so you're puny  _and_ cocky. What a joke!" He walked as close as the chains would allow, then bent down to look Nagisa directly in the eye. 

"I can smell your fear, Shiota. It's so beautiful~" He reached out and ran his fingers over a loose strand of hair. Nagisa quickly smacked his hand away. "H-how the hell do you know my name?!" He backed up a bit, ready to grab the cell door and slam it on his face. "I'm informed of any tamer before they're sent to me. Their name, age, gender..." Karma looked Nagisa up and down. "You sure they didn't get your gender incorrect?"

That comment earned the demon a very harsh slap to the face.

Nagisa walked over to Karma and unlocked the cuffs so he could leave the cell. "Let's go, before I change my mind."

**_~~~~~~_ **

"You know... You're rather cute for being a guy~" Karma purred, leaning close to Nagisa, who had taken a break to eat. Shivers ran up his spine before he turned away from Karma. The redhead played with a loose strand of hair, faintly smirking. Nagisa tried swatting his hand away. "Will you please quit it?" He asked quietly. "I'm trying to eat."

"Mm, you smell sweet.  _I_ might just eat  _you~_ " Karma surely enjoyed teasing Nagisa, that's for sure.

Nagisa took a deep breath to calm himself before standing up. "Do you do this with any tamer?" He couldn't help but ask. He felt this sudden sense of...jealousy? No, that couldn't be it... Karma's laugh filled his ears and he noticed the demon had stood up. "Nope, only you~ You're the only cute one to even try and tease." Nagisa felt his cheeks burn up and he stared down at his feet.

"...Let's just get back to training."

"If you say so, little mouse~"

"Don't call me that!"

_**~~~~~~** _

It's been a few months since Nagisa has been assigned to tame Karma. It's been going on longer than he had hoped, but he also enjoyed the fact that he learned more about Karma each time they hung out. He figured out his favorite food, so he always brings it for lunch break. He found out that Karma, surprisingly, enjoys collecting spices from around the world, so he had given him a gift of the ones he had.

Karma was so happy that day when he opened the gift and saw the spices he didn't have in his collection. His face lit up and his lips turned into a smile. A genuine smile full of happiness. It made Nagisa's heart skip a beat.

However, one day, Karma decided to surprise Nagisa instead. 

When the bluenette had arrived, Karma had dragged him off to a garden-like area. Nagisa was very shocked to see what seemed to be a picnic set up, with his favorite food and desserts. He had covered his mouth with his hands as tears filled his azure eyes. "K-Karma..." He managed to choke out, turning to look at the redhead. "What's this for...?" Karma looked at him and smiled.

"It's for you, Nagi. You always bring me lunch, and even gave me those spices. It's only fair that I return the gesture." 

Nagisa turned to the demon and, in the next second, hugged him, burying his face in his chest. "T-thank you, Karma..." No one had ever treated him so nicely. He's so used to his mother's abuse and hatred, so used to the bullying at school, so used to Asano picking on him for being so weak and small. It's strange to admit that a demon of all things actually makes him feel safe, loved.

_Especially someone like Karma..._

They talked and ate, until it was time for Nagisa to go home. Karma offered to walk him home, but Nagisa had to remind him about how he wasn't exactly...normal looking. Which ended up making Karma turn to have a more 'human' appearance. 

Nagisa sighed out in defeat and shook his head before faintly smiling and heading to the door, Karma following behind. They left the building and Nagisa led Karma to the train station. The two got strange looks and people started whispering about Nagisa as he passed by them.

"Oh look at that, she's got yet another one wrapped around her pinkie. Wonder how long it'll last."

"She's such a slut. I always see her having some kind of guy following her home every month."

"It's always hot ones too!"

"Ugh, Shiota just disgusts me."

Karma took notice to the fact that tears were falling down Nagisa's face. His hair covered most of his face as he stared at his shoes, but Karma noticed the shaking of his shoulders, the way he was gasping for breath, like it was hard for him to breathe. Karma grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, then gave his hand a small kiss, a sense of comfort, a sign that he was there.

Nagisa seemed to calm down just by a bit, enough to where his shoulders weren't shaking, and he wasn't gasping for breath. His breathing was uneven, but it wasn't too bad. He seemed rather...relaxed to know that Karma was there. 

They soon arrived to the train station and Nagisa took out his card, scanning it and walking through the gates. Karma, somehow, got through as well and stood beside him as they waited for the train. He glanced at the bluenette before gently grabbing his hand again. He could tell something was still bugging Nagisa.

"Hey," he tried his best to sound calm, "what were those people going on about?" Nagisa tensed up and his eyes went wide. He had hoped Karma  _wouldn't_ bring it up, but it was only fair... Karma deserved an explanation.

"Every so often, one of the demons I'm assigned to tame will ask to walk me home. I only ever let them go to the train station then force them to head back. And...it just so happens to be that every demon who does that takes on a male appearance... And as for them calling me a girl... Well, my mom has made everyone believe that I am indeed her daughter... Not her son..."

Tears were starting to fall again. A pair of arms wrapped around Nagisa and pulled them close to their owner. The bluenette slightly choked on his tears as he buried his face in the redhead's chest, grabbing onto his shirt. They stayed like that until the train arrived, and Nagisa was very hesitant to let go when it did arrive. He got on the train first and headed to a less crowded area, sitting down by the window. 

Karma sat down beside him and let him use his lap as a pillow. He carefully ran his fingers through Nagisa's hair after letting it free from its elastic prison. Nagisa didn't mind and let him, closing his eyes, feeling safe and comfortable around the demon.

_I...I think...I'm falling for him..._

It was about an hour or so later when they got off. Nagisa led Karma to his apartment then stopped at the door, turning to face the tall redhead. "Thank you, for walking with me. It's really nice to have some company, an-" He was cut off when Karma leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned a dark red, his hands resting on Karma's chest, but he didn't make any movement to push him away.

He melted into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter close as he felt Karma's soft hand rest on his waist while the other played with strands of his fluffy hair. They only pulled away when the apartment door slammed open and a very furious Hiromi shouted at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" She roughly grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled him into the house with so much force. The poor bluenette ended up falling to the ground. He turned and saw Karma having this murderous glint in his eyes before the door was shut. He bit his lip to stop it from trembling and braced himself for the pain he knew was coming.

**_~~~~~~_ **

That one moment, and a new feeling erupted inside of Karma. A feeling to protect Nagisa, to save him from his mother's grasp. It became worse when he saw Nagisa stumble into the building the next day, collapsing after trying to move forward. He rushed to Nagisa's side before anyone else could and carefully scooped him up in his arms. Nagisa's small body was trembling and he just looked so terrible.

Karma brought him to the garden and gently set him down on the swing, kneeling in front of him and gently grabbing his hands. "Nagisa," he whispered softly, gently rubbing his knuckles with his thumb, "what did she do to you?" Tears started falling down Nagisa's cheeks as he explained everything that had happened after the door was slammed shut on Karma.

The shouting, the abuse. He couldn't get any sleep because his mother would smack him with a belt if he closed his eyes for more than a second. He was pulled onto Karma's lap after he finished speaking and Karma held him to where his chest was against Nagisa's back, before carefully lifting his shirt up to check something.

He frowned when he saw that his suspicions were correct. He carefully ran a finger against one of many red marks that covered Nagisa's back. "I'm so sorry, Nagi..." He buried his face in Nagisa's shoulder after putting his shirt down. "This is my fault. If I hadn't kissed you, then she most likely wouldn't have done this..." "K-Karma, it's not y-your fault." 

Nagisa turned around to face Karma, wrapping his arms around him. "I e-enjoyed our kiss. M-my mom is the o-only one at f-fault here." Karma gently placed a hand on his cheek before trailing his cheek down to his chin. "Then can I kiss you again?" His voice was soft and held a caring tone. Nagisa smiled and nodded, melting almost instantly when he felt Karma's lips against his own. 

He took notice to how Karma's wings spread out and wrapped around them, as if to shield them from everyone else. Nagisa didn't mind and just enjoyed the kiss. When Karma finally pulled away, they were breathless, but he still managed to whisper something that left Nagisa  _speechless._

_"I love you, Nagisa."_

**_~~~~~~_ **

It's been three weeks since Karma had confessed, and Nagisa had fallen ill just a few days after. He was always trembling and coughing, his small body never able to keep enough body heat. Karma felt...worried about the bluenette. He was forced to stay at the faculty, just in case to see if what Nagisa had caught was from being around a demon.

More accurately, being around  _Karma._

However...something terrible happened. Karma was awoken with a jolt as he heard screams and things like concrete falling. The smell of ash filled his nose and he leaped out of bed, racing to the room he knew Nagisa would be in. His wings were spread out, and he wasn't even bothered to tug them in. It would take too much time, time he didn't have.

One thing that was noticeable during the past few months as Karma and Nagisa were hanging out is the fact that Karma was getting stronger, like his bond with Nagisa was helping boost his psychical strength too. And this is one of those days were Karma was proud to have that extra strength.

He got to the room Nagisa was being held in and grabbed the door, forcing it open before stepping inside, quickly going over to Nagisa's 'bed'. He picked up the trembling bluenette in his arms and held him close, before quickly leaving the room. His wings seemed to shield Nagisa from anything that could seriously hurt him, and he was starting to feel happy that he could protect Nagisa after all.

Karma arrived to the garden and sat down on the grass, holding Nagisa close. His coughing fits were a lot worse now, as he would also cough up blood, which is exactly what was happening. He was coughing up blood and desperately trying to sit up just so he could lean against Karma. He knew his time was running out, so it was better late then never.

Nagisa managed to sit up just enough to pull Karma into a quick kiss.

_"I l-love you too, K-Karma."_

He smiled as best as he could after speaking, his hand falling from Karma's cheek and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Karma stared at the now lifeless body in his arms and his eyes started to fill with tears.

_Nagisa Shiota... At least you're finally away from that terrible mother._

_You were mine to lose, and I surely lost you...  
_ _But I love you, and I always will.  
_ _Never forget that, please. Hopefully we'll be able to meet again on the other side._

**_You're the best thing that has ever happened to me in the many years I've been alive.  
_ ** **_Thank you for making me believe in love again._ **

**_Thank you so much._ **

 


	21. "It's easy to fall in love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but the hard part is falling out of it."

They tell you when you're young to always dream big, and to chase after those dreams, no matter how bizarre they may be. They tell you this so they don't have to worry about you finding out about the cruelty of the world at a young age.

Everyone I know was easily protected from that...

_Everyone but me._

My father left not long after I was born, my mother always insisted that I was a girl and never let me cut my hair. She started to get abusive as I got older, knowing that one day, I'll defy her. She always tells me to find a very loving and caring wife, she doesn't know that I already have my eye on someone, and it's not a girl...

Karma Akabane has been my friend for the longest time. We started hanging out during Junior High, despite the bumps and bruises we had faced. I trusted him a whole lot, I told him the situation with my mother, and in turn, he would comfort me on the nights it was the worst, whispering to me until I calmed down or fell asleep. One of the reasons I trust him so much is because he also told me about how his parents are never around, and when they used to be, his father would always scream at him.

_He's the only other person I know who wasn't protected from the cruel world._

He hides his emotions through being violent, he enjoys seeing others receive pain from his own fist because it blocks out  _his_ pain. I don't have that sort of outlet. He's been better at controlling his demons, I've been better at hiding my emotions.

Something the other easily struggles with.

One day, during school, my demons came back as we were leaving class. I dropped down to my knees as this terrible pain erupted from my head and I felt like I was going to explode. Before I even knew it, Karma was by my side, whispering sweet, comforting things in my ear until the pain went away. He stroked my hair as I leaned against his chest, taking in shaky breaths.

We evened each other out.

When I'm around Karma, my demons become easier to control. When he's around me, he has a better handle on his emotions. I've taken note of that during the years we've known each other. It was nice, up until it wasn't... After school, Karma had pulled me aside, telling me that he had heartbreaking news. My heart was racing as I waited for him to speak, and I could feel my sanity shatter as soon as he did.

_"My parents, they... They want me to move to America with them."_

How would you feel if the only person who could keep you stable and sane told you they were asked by their parents to move with them? Like your entire world was crashing?

That's exactly how I felt, and I couldn't stop the tears. I broke down right in front of him, screaming about how it was wrong for his parents to do that, crying because I'll be losing him. His strong arms wrapped around my small body and he held me close to him. 

"Y-you can't! Y-you just can't!" I cried out, my vision getting blurry thanks to my never ending tears. "T-they have n-no right..."

**_But Karma has every right to leave you. You're just a burden to him, someone who only gets in the way._ **

**_No one loves a weakling like you!_ **

**_He's only doing this out of pity._ **

My throat hurt, my vision was blurred. My head was pounding and my heart was racing. Maybe my demons were right about this... But, then again, that just didn't add up. Karma had trusted me with the information about his parents, something he had never done with anyone else. Nothing was adding up and I was just so confused.

Karma had managed to calm me down and we said our goodbyes that evening. It was heartbreaking, to see him move away to America, but I knew he didn't have much of a choice. His 'goodbye', however, was completely unexpected. He had kissed me then whispered to me that I should stay strong, possibly find someone else who could keep me stable.

I never could, he was the only person who could keep my demons at bay. I still love him, even after all these years, even after seeing pictures of him with a girl. He was happily married to her and apparently, they were expecting a child soon.

It made my heart ache, but I felt glad that he moved on and settled down. 

I was still struggling with moving on, I couldn't. Karma meant so much to me, and I always felt like I was betraying him whenever I tried to get with a girl...

_It's easy to fall in love, but the hardest part...is falling out of it and moving on..._


	22. Cops & Criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is a wanted criminal, who always gets by with the help of his boyfriend. What he doesn't realize is the fact that Karma has been on the opposite side the entire time.

"Nagisa, quickly! I've got the boat ready!" Nagisa threw the bag he was holding into the boat before jumping into it himself. Karma quickly started the engine and took off at a fast speed. Nagisa turned to look at the cops who had been chasing after him all gathered at the dock, becoming smaller and smaller as they got away. He turned back around and wrapped his arms around Karma's waist, resting his head against his back.

Karma gently grabbed one of his hands and gave it a small kiss. "You did it," he spoke softly, intertwining their fingers together. "Congrats, baby." He glanced at a bag that was at his feet and kicked it under the chair, relieved that Nagisa didn't see it, or the cuffs that lied on top.

_**~~~~~~** _

Nagisa plopped down on the bed, sighing out as he felt the softness of the covers. "That was exhausting." He mumbled before looking over at Karma, who was already at the computer, typing away like a madman. His fingers moved so fast, you could hardly see them at times. Nagisa knew this already, but it still shocked him how easily Karma could take something that would usually take maybe an hour to two hours and write it in ten minutes, with no spelling mistakes, no misplacement of wording. 

"Telling Nakamura about how it went?" Nagisa asked softly while watching his boyfriend. Karma gave a small hum in reply, glancing at the clock. "She and Akari were both really worried you wouldn't have been able to pull it off." The bluenette laughed quietly at the thought, shaking his head. "They've known me way before I started this job and they're doubting I could pull it off?"

"To be fair, you almost didn't." Karma's typing came to a halt as he turned to face the bluenette. Nagisa's laughing stopped and his face fell. His gaze drifted down to look at his hands, long, blue locks falling in front of his face. Karma was right; he almost didn't pull it off. There was maybe once or twice where he was so close to getting caught.

He heard the squeaking of Karma's chair, but paid no mind to it. He only looked up when Karma lifted his chin up with his finger, before planting a small kiss on his lips. "Why don't you get some sleep, Nagi?" He spoke softly as he moved his hand to play with strands of his hair. "I'm sure you need it."

Nagisa so badly wanted to say that he was fine, that he didn't need sleep, but his body betrayed him as he yawned, only proving Karma's point. The redhead chuckled softly then helped Nagisa get ready for bed. The bluenette was really grateful for this and thanked him before curling up on the bed. Karma pulled the blanket over him and kissed his forehead, whispering a small 'I love you, sweet dreams'.

**_A few hours later... 3:21 AM._ **

Nagisa groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His wrists hurt and it felt like they were chained. When he opened his eyes, all he was met with was darkness, like there was something covering the poor bluenette's eyes. And there was, which made him confused. He felt the bed shift as someone crawled onto it and he felt his heartbeat pick up. "K-Karma?" He managed to choke out, scared. "I-is that y-you? W-What's going o-on? I'm s-scared..."

He felt a soft hand brush against his cheek before the blindfold was taken off. He looked directly into mercury eyes and whimpered quietly. "K-Karma..." He was lifted up just enough to where he was now on Karma's lap and, out of instinct, his legs wrapped around the redhead's waist. Karma leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his neck. "I'm so sorry, baby..."

"W-what's going on? W-Why are you s-saying sorry?" Nagisa seemed so confused and he looked around the room for any kind of clues. That's when he saw it. A bag was resting on Karma's desk and what was inside was now all over the desk. His heart sank,  _Karma was a cop._ Tears filled his eyes and he forced himself to look at his lover. "W-Why didn't you t-tell me?!"

"I thought it was best if you didn't know the truth." Karma buried his face in his shoulder, holding his small body close. Warm, salty tears streamed down Nagisa's pale cheeks as he whimpered, fighting against the chains. "P-please tell me t-that you didn't c-call me in..." "I would never do such a thing, Nagisa. I may be a cop, but I'd never do that to you." 

"P-please...unchain m-me..." Nagisa managed to choke out through his tears. Karma reached up and unlocked the cuffs before pulling the bluenette close, gently rubbing his back and running his fingers through his hair. The smaller male just barely managed to wrap his arms around him, whimpering and sobbing quietly.

It was hard to believe that Karma was apart of the opposite side the entire time, but he was grateful for him not calling the bluenette in to arrest him. There were some downsides to having a cop boyfriend, but also some benefits. Nagisa was just glad that Karma remained loyal to him.


	23. Breaking the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa dies trying to protect Karma, and the redhead has to break the devastating news to their four-year old daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I would take a break from writing for more than just a day, but I got this idea and just had to write it down. I'm also not going to rush myself when it comes to updating, I'm going to take it slow.

_"Nagisa! You can't leave me!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, K-Karma... T-tell Izumi I l-love her... I l-love you..."_

_"Nagisa... NAGISA!"_

"Papa?" Izumi's small, sweet voice broke the redhead out of his thoughts. He turned to face her and felt his heart shatter. Izumi was an exact mixture of him and Nagisa; purple eyes with red and blue around the ends, light blue hair with red tips, a mixture in personality. It hurt Karma so much, because she reminded him of Nagisa. "When is Daddy coming home?"

That was the one question Karma had hoped she wouldn't asked. He sighed quickly then faked a smile before kneeling down to her height. "Izumi, sweetie... Daddy's not coming home. He's...gone." The small girl tilted her head, not fully grasping what Karma meant. "Gone? Gone where? Did Daddy leave us?" The redhead tried so hard not to burst into tears, he had to be strong.

_He had to be strong for his little princess._

"When you look up at the sky tonight, you'll most likely see Daddy. He's in a new place, princess. He's...he's safe now." "Is... Is Daddy dead...?" Izumi's voice wavered and sounded like it was about to disappear. Karma sucked in a breath and nodded, tears starting to fill his eyes.

Tears filled Izumi's eyes a lot quicker and she broke down crying, throwing her small arms around her father and burying her face in his chest. Karma wrapped his arms around her small body, holding her close, gently rubbing her back as tears blurred his vision. 

They held onto each other, Izumi sobbing loudly while Karma just cried silently, knowing he had to be strong for her. But that was a tough thing to do when you see your lover get their life ripped away from you, and you have to break the news to your only daughter, who's already so fragile.

But Karma had to keep fighting, he had to be Izumi's protector. Even without the only person who kept them both stable. 

_There was no way Karma was going to let his princess be forced to deal with anymore devastating situations. Not while he still lives._


	24. Karma's sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakamura can't help but question Karma's true sexuality, and she ends up dragging others into her mission of finding out.  
> (Kinda a modern day AU, I guess-)

"Do you guys think Karma is gay?" Nakamura randomly asked the others who were hanging out with her, which was Asano, Terasaka, Itona, Isogai, Maehara, Kayano, Okajima, Okuda, Chiba and Hayami. It was a very random question, but one Nakamura couldn't help but ask. It's been bugging her for quite a while, and she hasn't been able to stop thinking abot it.

"Eh? Why do you ask?" Kayano looked at her blonde friend. Everyone else was focused on her now too. "Because it's been bugging me for a while. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at Nagisa? He doesn't look at  _girls_ like that." Rio sat up since she was hanging upside down off of her chair. 

"Doesn't he like Okuda though?" Maehara asked, a look of confusion on his face. "I think he only really sees her as a suitable partner in crime." Okajima replied, glancing over at said girl. 

"Akabane is definitely gay," Asano spoke up, "even if it's just for Shiota." Both Terasaka and Itona agreed with him. "Why don't we just ask the guy ourselves?" Isogai asked, looking around at everyone else. 

"Because then all hell would break loose, and plus it's a lot more fun to guess." Nakamura moved to where she was sitting properly. "Well? Three people have already answered." She looked at the others. "Chiba, Hayami? What do you think?"

"He's gay." They said at the same time. "I don't think he is, I think he just hasn't found the right one for him yet." Kayano said, and Okuda seemed to agree with her. It ended up being six against four, not counting Nakamura. Asano, Terasaka, Itona, Chiba, Hayami, and Maehara all thought he was, while Kayano, Okuda, Isogai, and Okajima thought not.

"Well, there's only one way to figure out at this point. To ask the devil himself." Nakamura sighed before standing up. Kayano and Asano helped look for Karma, and pretty much everyone headed to the main bedroom when they heard a really loud, high pitched squeal. Nakamura glanced at the others before slowly opening the door, not expecting what they saw before them.

Karma had a certain bluenette pinned to the bed, and it seemed like he was attacking his neck in bites and kisses. Nagisa was furiously blushing as his hands clutched onto Karma's shirt, not even fighting him. One thing that was noticeable was the fact that Nagisa was wearing one of Karma's shirts, along with knee-high stockings. 

The bluenette realized they had company and hid his face in Karma's neck, while the redhead growled at them to go away, moving to shield Nagisa from their friends' eyes. When the group didn't leave, however, Karma turned his head just to glare at them and flipped them off. 

Nakamura closed the bedroom door, blinking a few times before smirking and turning to face her friends. "Yeah, he's definitely gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have like- four others I need to finish, but I'm probably going to narrow that down to two. 
> 
> I'm running out of ideas though-- if you guys have any requests, they're gladly welcome ^^


	25. Cold & 'Cuddles'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone such as Nagisa, winter is never the best time. Which is why he's glad to have someone like Karma as his boyfriend.  
> (Demon!Karma x Gorgon!Nagisa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Sexual content ahead!

Nagisa moved closer to the fireplace, pulling the giant comforter closer to his shivering body. One of his snakes nuzzled themselves against his cheek, probably trying to gain warmth. The cold was even more effective seeing as he recently had shed his older scales, leaving him without that extra layer.

"Ah, so this is where the coldblooded baby ran off to." A soft, soothing voice spoke. Nagisa moved his head just enough to see his boyfriend, Karma. The demon seemed to just be in fuzzy pajamas that had holes in the back for his wings. Nagisa, however, was wearing pajamas, plus two pairs of socks, two jackets, and gloves. However, because of his snakes, the clothes weren't all that helpful.

Karma walked over to the fireplace and helped get the fire started before settling down beside his shivering boyfriend. The gorgon moved closer, his snakes desperately trying to get to the warmth that was radiating from the fire and Karma himself.

The redhead carefully took the blanket before making it to where he was sitting behind Nagisa, with the blanket wrapped around them both. "You know," he messed with the zipper of Nagisa's jacket, "you'd get warmer quicker if you didn't have all of this." 

"You just want me to strip for you..." Nagisa said quietly, moving to face Karma. The demon gave him a small smile, before pulling him close. "While that would be nice, I'm being serious. Your snakes and your scales need to breathe, you're basically killing your body by having so much covering it." He got both of Nagisa's jackets off of him, throwing them over his shoulder to the couch.

Nagisa looked away, moving to where his back was against Karma's chest. "I'm not used to having easy access to warmth like I do now..." He whispered, shutting his eyes. He let Karma take his shirt off, slightly shrugging his shoulders to help. "Even with the almost two years you've been with me?" Karma asked softly, running his finger across Nagisa's now bare chest, which caused the gorgon to hitch his breath.

The bluenette, however, only gave a small nod as a reply. "You should know, Nagi, that I'm more than willing to let you use me for a source of warmth," Karma ran his fingers through Nagisa's soft blue hair, "in what ever ways needed." 

Nagisa seemed to catch on to what Karma was implying, and forced himself to take a breath. "But I don't want it to end up being something w-where...you a-aren't s-satisfied... Where o-only I a-am..." Tears started to fill his eyes, and a few of his snakes wrapped themselves around him. Karma frowned before carefully picking him up and moving to where Nagisa was facing him, on his lap.

"Nagi, baby... Me being satisfied is pretty much guaranteed because it's  _you,_ and I love you so much. There's never been once where I haven't been satisfied with what you give me, even if it was the smallest thing. I love you, baby, and I love what you do," Karma gently placed a hand on his cheek before giving him a small kiss, "please don't ever doubt that."

The gorgon said nothing as he threw his arms around Karma's neck, his snakes moving to wrap around the demon instead, as he also wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. "Please," his voice came out as a whisper, "give me warmth." His body was starting to shake as he pretty much clung onto Karma.

Karma gently held him close as he couldn't help but smile. "Gladly," he left a small kiss on Nagisa's neck.

_**~~~~~~** _

"K-Karma!~" Nagisa buried his face into Karma's shoulder, his nails digging into his back as he held onto him, pleasure and warmth running through his small body. With each thrust, another spark of pleasure burst within Nagisa, which he expressed from moaning out Karma's name.

"Ngh... Baby, I'm close..." Karma groaned as he held Nagisa's small, bouncing body. "In or...or out?" He grunted as he thrust up into him again. The bluenette seemed to scream out in pleasure, his back arching. "I-in!" He gasped out, before his whole body seemed to just freeze as he was filled to the brim with Karma's seed.

He mewled out when Karma wrapped his hand around his dick, rubbing it a few times to help with his release. His eyes could just barely focus on the redhead before they closed when the bluenette felt a pair of warm lips against his own. He returned the kiss as best as he could with his body shaking from pleasure. 

It didn't take long for him to release, in which he had pulled away from the kiss while screaming out in pleasure. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath, while Karma left little kisses on his neck and rubbed his back, aware of his sensitive scales. 

"You okay, baby?" Karma asked softly, looking at him. Nagisa managed a small nod, moving to where he could rest his head on Karma's shoulder, not moving off of his lap. "You feel better now?" The redhead ran his fingers through his baby's soft hair. "Mhm... Thank you." The tired gorgon left a small kiss on his lover's shoulder before closing his eyes, his energy completely drained from him.

"You're welcome, Nagi." Karma couldn't help but smile as he held the sleepy bluenette close, glad that only he's able to see Nagisa in such a state. 

And he'd never want it to be any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD OF BEING SICK--  
> I got sick on Thursday of last week, spent Friday and Saturday night at my aunt's, came back home Sunday night, and I've only just recently gotten better.


	26. A/N: *SCREECHES*

Okay, okay- I just need to say this-

I ran across a few scenes or whatever for the AC movie (IWANTTOWATCHITSOBADLYT_T IWANTITTOBEDUBBED) and noticed something rather interesting.

Okay, can anyone remember how, in the last episode of Season Two, it showed the board and a drawing of Koro-Sensei, along with a little message?

WWEEEELLLLLL-

 

The drawing and message were made by the two beautiful gay babies, a.k.a Karma and Nagisa!

WHICH VERY WELL COULD MEAN THAT THE MOVIE TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE OTHERS REUNITE IN THE LAST EPISODE-

 

 

IMLEGITSOHAPPYABOUTTHIS,YOUDONTEVENKNOW--

 

JUSTTHEFACTTHATKARMAANDNAGIWENTTHEREBEFORETHEOTHERS-

 

 

 

 

Okay, I'm done now uwu


	27. "The truth is, he's gone"

"Let me ask you, would it tick you off to die in some random place?"

Before Nagisa could answer, the two boys heard their tentacled teacher call out the redhead's name, making their attention turn to Koro-Sensei. "I feel like I've taken exceptionally good care of you today. Try and kill me if that tickles your fancy," his face gained green stripes as he talked, "I certainly don't get tired of spiffing you up."

Karma grinned, before standing up from the branch. "Just so we're on the same page; you pretty much consider yourself a teacher above all else?"

_Karma... What are you planning?_

Koro-Sensei nodded. "That's right."

"Cool. And you wouldn't think twice on putting your life on the line to save a student?"

"What sort of teacher would I be if I did?"

"That's awesome, good to know. So," Karma pulled out his gun, taking a few steps back, "I can kill you." He then willed himself to fall off the cliff. "I knew there had to be a way."

_"KARMA!"_

_So, what's it gonna be, teach? You gonna swoop down to save me and get blasted in the process, or you going to be the sort of teacher that lets one of your kids die?_

Nagisa raced to the cliff side, his eyes wide and starting to water. He was pulled back by Koro-Sensei before he could end up falling as well. "Sensei! W-we have to save him! We... I... H-He can't just die!"

Before he could say another word, Koro-Sensei was gone. Nagisa waited, and waited, and waited. His heart was racing, and uncontrollable tears streamed down his pale face. His mind kept going back to the worst, and he started shaking like crazy.

_He can't! He can't he can't he can't. Not now! Not ever! He can't just die like that on me! Karma..._

What felt like hours later, Koro-Sensei came back, holding Karma in his arms- er... tentacles. But... something was off. Karma was limp, his body not even moving to show signs of breathing. His face looked scratched up, his pants and jacket both had holes that weren't there before.

Koro-Sensei's usually happy-seeming face took on a much more grim expression. When it finally registered to Nagisa exactly why, and what happened, he couldn't control his emotions and broke down into sobs. He fell to his knees, not wanting to accept the fact that his  _best friend_ was  _dead, gone._

The redhead's limp body was placed on the ground in front of the bluenette, who quickly pulled the cold, lifeless body close. "Y-you idiot!" He screamed out, hugging Karma's body close to his chest. "I g-get that you w-wanted to kill K-Koro-Sensei on y-your own, b-but that d-doesn't mean you c-can go falling o-off of cliffs a-and wasting your l-life! I t-told you w-we'd do i-it  _together,_ as a c-class! Y-you stupid i-idiot..." 

Nagisa ended up falling asleep after almost thirty minutes of full on sobbing. Koro-Sensei had brought Nagisa home, leaving an apology note to his mother about him being late. When he got back to the school, Karasuma was there, waiting for an explanation on what happened. 

The next day, everyone took notice to Karma's sudden disappearance, and Nagisa's gloomy mood. It didn't help that they supposedly had a new teacher now, and she only seemed to make Nagisa feel worse than he already did. Around lunch, there were many people crowding around the bluenette, asking him what happened, if he knew anything about Karma's disappearance. 

At one point, he just couldn't take it and ran out of the classroom before anyone could stop him, tears already starting to fill his eyes. His feet only allowed him to slow down when he got to the cliff. At this point, his phone was blowing up with messages. From Kayano, Nakamura, Sugino... He decided to answer Nakamura first.

_**~~~** _

_Nakamura & Nagisa_

_Nagisa, where are you?!_

_Are you okay?!_

_Nagisa!_

_'m fine. 'm at the cliff._

_The cliff...?_

_Oh my god_

_NAGISA YOU BETTER NOT!_

_I keep seeing him, Nakamura._  
_Constant flashes of him falling, unable to stop him, always saying the same words._  
_Then I see him again, scratched up and bloody, lifeless as I hold him in my arms.  
_ _Then it repeats itself._

_What the hell are you going on about, Nagisa?_

_What happened yesterday?_

_Karma, he..._  
_He died._  
_Fell to his death while trying to assassinate Koro-Sensei._  
_The idiot went out in the stupidest way possible...  
_ _I wasn't even able to tell him..._

 _He had asked me, just a bit before Koro-Sensei arrived, if it would tick me off if I were to die in some random place._  
_I didn't think much of it, just thought it was him being Karma._  
_I didn't think I'd seem him die only minutes later..._

**_~~~_ **

Nagisa turned his phone off afterwards, pulling his legs to his chest. Tears streamed down his face and he looked up at the sky. He just sat there, letting his tears fall, before heading back to the building when it was time for class again. 

Nakamura sent him a look of concern, but he ignored it and sat down. He didn't speak to anyone else for the rest of the day. 

When he got home, his mother was fixing supper. She turned and looked at him, before giving him a small smile. "Hey, sweetie. How was school?" He gave a small shrug as he took his shoes off. "It was fine, just a normal day." She didn't take notice to how his voice could've easily sounded like he had a breakdown.

"Alright, well supper's almost done." Nagisa nodded before heading to his room to put his stuff up. When he came back, he helped his mother set the table, before they sat down. 

"Hey, Mom?" The bluenette decided to ask as they were eating. "Yes, dear? What is it?" She turned her attention to him. "Is it alright if I stay over at a friend's house tonight?" Nagisa never met her gaze as he spoke, he probably didn't want her seeing just how dull of a shine his eyes had. 

"As long as you still make it to school in the morning." She always said this, whenever he asked to sleep over at a friend's. "I will." Nagisa managed a smile, a  _fake_ smile, but his mother didn't seem to notice. She never did.

After cleaning up, Nagisa headed to his room to get a bag for clothes. He grabbed what he needed, along with his school uniform, then headed out, giving a small 'see you tomorrow' to his mother. As soon as he was out, he headed directly towards Karma's house. He didn't get any questions, which he was glad about, and soon arrived at the house. 

He set his bag down then took out the spare key Karma had given him. He unlocked the door, opened it, grabbed his bag again then headed inside, closing the door behind him. Everything seemed to be just how Karma had left it the day before. The bluenette sighed out, before heading to where he knew his friend's room was.

_"Hey, Nagisa. How would you feel if you were the one to get everything when I die?"_

_"What? Are you serious?"_

_"I'm willing to set it to where you'll get everything. My money, my house, my collections..."_

_"Wouldn't your parents be against this...?"_

_"Who's to say that they would ever find out?"_

Nagisa set his school bag on the chair near the desk, flicking the light on, before heading over to the dresser. He opened it then grabbed one of his favorite shirts that he'd seen Karma wear, hugging it before changing, wearing the shirt as his pajamas. He crawled onto the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it just as tears filled his eyes again.

He moved to face the ceiling and gave a small smile, before managing to say a few, simple words. 

_"Can you see me...Karma-kun? I love you..."_

**__________ **

_"You monster... I'll kill you for what you've done..."_

Takaoka's laugh echoed through Karma's ears. He clenched his hands into fists, growling. He couldn't bare to watch Nagisa fight this guy, someone who's pretty much two times his size. Sure, he himself has taken on people that were bigger, and Nagisa watched, but there was never once a thought of doubt.

His other classmates spoke, but he didn't hear. His focus was on Nagisa and Takaoka. His friend,  _his boyfriend,_ up against some jerk who could easily break his bones. Terasaka had thrown his stun gun at the bluenette, smacking him in the back with it. That surely knocked Nagisa out of whatever previous state he was in.

The idiot spoke, but again... Karma didn't hear him. The only thing he did hear was when Takaoka decided to speak.

"Shut your damn mouth, you're taking the fun outta everything! If we're gonna get the most out of this, he's gotta come at me with the intent to kill!" Karma blocked out the rest of the words, his focus going back to Nagisa, watching his every move.

Nagisa picked up the stun gun, glancing over at Terasaka, before putting it up on his belt. He then threw off his jacket, gripping the knife. 

_Nagisa, you idiot... What are you doing?_

Out of everything that anyone else said, Karma could only pick up on what Koro-Sensei told Karasuma. "Mr. Karasuma, I'd hate to ask this of you, but... If at any moment it'll lead to Nagisa's life being in jeopardy, please do not hesitate to shoot Takaoka."

_No, just let me join in! Let me join in so I can kick his sorry ass!_

Karma's full focus went back to Nagisa and Takaoka. When Isogai had walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he simply shrugged it off. He watched as Nagisa was punched and kicked. The bluenette tried to fight back with any opening he had, but Takaoka had the upper hand.

Takaoka grabbed Nagisa, before kneeing him directly in the gut. Nagisa choked out some blood, and no one seemed to hear the sickening crack of bones. When he was let go, Nagisa fell to his knees, his grip on his knife starting to loosen. He just barely managed to stand up, pain shooting through his entire body. 

"Shoot him, Mr. K! Please, Nagisa'll die! That man means every word of what he says!"

Karma clenched his teeth, far beyond just mad. Terasaka only ended up making matters worse.

"Stop, let Nagisa handle him."

The redhead turned around to face the idiot. "Dude, do you see the shape he's in? At least if I was in there, Takaoka wouldn't have it so easy." 

And that's when the most terrible thing happened. Those who were still watching Nagisa and Takaoka gasped out in horror, which caught Karma's attention immediately. And there he saw him, Nagisa, lying lifeless on the ground. Takaoka nudged him with his foot, but he didn't move, or make a single noise. 

_"NAGISA!"_

Takaoka picked up the bluenette's limp body before walking over to the edge of the helideck, so he could look at everyone else. "Look at this! Dead before I could even use a knife. Ah, oh well," he grinned then threw Nagisa to Karasuma, who quickly caught him, "what's done is done."

"You asshole!" Everyone's attention turned to the devilish redhead. He had this murderous aura around him, and looked so pissed off. Kayano quickly handed Koro-Sensei to someone else before rushing to help Isogai keep Karma from going after Takaoka. "You killed him with no mercy, and all you have to say is 'what's done is done'?! JUST HOW SICK IN THE HEAD ARE YOU?!"

"Karma-"

"Wounds heal, sure, but people don't come back from the dead! Nagisa had his entire life ahead of him, and you took that away from him! You're not just a terrible teacher, you're a murderer! A murderer with zero mercy! How the hell would you feel if you watched someone you love and care for so dearly be put in a situation where they could die, and they do? If you're anything like a normal human, you'd feel crushed, your heart would be heavy for weeks, months, years even! BUT YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN, DO YOU?! YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL THAT YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE SO PRECIOUS, NOT ONLY TO ME, BUT TO EVERYONE ELSE STANDING HERE RIGHT NOW! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

No one knew what to say. They didn't know how to react, no one had ever seen Karma blow up like this before. Kayano and Isogai didn't seem to have much struggle with keeping Karma still. His breathing was fast, his gaze on the ground. No one could see his eyes, as they were covered by his hair. He suddenly broke free of Kayano and Isogai's grasp, before walking over to Karasuma. 

He pretty much yanked the stun gun from Nagisa's belt, before staring directly at Takaoka. "Come down here and fight me. Or, y'know, don't and forever hold the title of a murderer. I can assure you that one of us is going down tonight, and I sure hope it's you."

Takaoka accepted, and was going to grab his knife, when Karma told him not to. "One-on-one, no weapons." He connected the stun gun to his belt. Everyone backed up, giving them enough space to fight. 

Before anyone could even say anything, Karma was already going after Takaoka, throwing punches and the occasional kick to the leg. Takaoka actually had a tough time keeping up with him because of just how fast he was moving. It seemed like forever until he actually landed a blow on the redhead, but even then, it didn't do much. Only seemed to add fuel to the already burning flames.

Karma found an opening and dropped down, before stretching his leg out and spinning. His foot caught on Takaoka's leg, which made him grin, before yanking his leg back, causing the older male to fall over. The devilish redhead stood up, grabbing the stun gun off his belt as he walked over to Takaoka and sat on his stomach.

"You better be glad I'm not killing you," he growled before pressing the stun gun against his neck, "I really should, after what you did to Nagisa. You've crossed the line, buddy. Now goodnight." He activated the stun gun, standing up after Takaoka was out. He threw the weapon back to its original owner, before his gaze settled on the lifeless Nagisa in Karasuma's arms.

He said nothing as he walked over to his teacher, before taking Nagisa away. Karma didn't speak the rest of the time. 

When they got back to the hotel, and people started noticing how Nagisa was in his arms, he played it off as if the bluenette was only sleeping, tired from what happened. Not a single person noticed the blood that soaked Nagisa's shirt. 

While pretty much everyone had slept until later the next day, Karma ended up staying fully awake, watching Karasuma while Nagisa's body leaned against him. At one point, Karasuma had walked over to him. 

"What are we going to do, teach?" Karma had choked out. "I can't just keep telling the others who weren't there that he's...dead..." He had a hard time admitting it to himself, it seemed. "I'll break it to them once we get back to the school, unless you want to." Karasuma looked at the redhead, who's gaze was on the ground as tears began to fall. 

"It's better if you do it," he said quietly, "the news will also have to be told to his mother." "I'll deal with that as well. All you need to worry about, Karma, is taking care of yourself. I can tell that this is harder on you than it is on anyone else because of the relationship you had with him."

"He was so young..." Karma's voice was just barely a whisper as he looked at the body of his boyfriend, before reaching and moving a strand of lose hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. He then left a small kiss on his forehead, before staring at the ground again. "I want to kill that asshole for what he's done. It's not fair..." 

Karasuma was silent, and it wasn't long before he went back to his work. Karma, after a bit of just silently crying, looked up at the sky, where the crescent moon and the stars shone brightly. A small smile tugged at his lips when he noticed a new star, close to the moon. 

_"Heh, I hope that's you, Nagisa..."_


	28. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's started acting weird, always avoiding everyone, never staying for PE. Karma and Kayano both set out to find exactly why.  
> (Vampire!Nagisa)

Karma and Kayano both watched their blue-haired friend sneak off while everyone else got ready for PE. They looked at each other before following after Nagisa, being as quiet as possible. When they found Nagisa, he was in an alleyway, sitting on a guy's lap while 'biting' at his neck.

This confused Karma and Kayano. Why would Nagisa do such a thing? Is this why he always ran off during school?

Their unspoken question seemed to be answered when the bluenette pulled away from the guy's neck, seemingly blood dripping from his mouth. The guy had gone limb at this point, his head tilted back. Nagisa stood up, getting off his lap and wiping his mouth clean, before his attention quickly turned to where his two friends were. His eyes widened when he realized that they had just seen him.

His eyes filled with tears, and before either Karma or Kayano could say anything, Nagisa had already run out of the alleyway and heading back to school, seeing as the next class was about to start. 

"We should go... We can ask him later... Right?" Kayano looked at the redhead, who gave a small nod before the two started walking back to school. When they got back, Nagisa was already there, staring at his desk. Kayano walked over to her desk, while Karma walked to his. While she was tempted on asking him, Kayano never said a word, not wanting Nagisa to feel uncomfortable.

When school ended, Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma were the last ones there. As Nagisa was gathering his stuff, Karma walked over and placed a hand on his desk, making the poor bluenette jump. His gaze switched between the redhead and Kayano, before he stared at the ground. Karma got an idea and bit down on his lip, purposely making it bleed before crouching down beside Nagisa.

He placed a hand on his cheek, before pulling him into a kiss. Nagisa hungrily took what blood that he could before pulling away, panting quietly. His eyes widened when he realized just what had happened and he pretty much jumped back, causing his chair to knock over to the side and for him to land right at Kayano's feet. His cheeks burned a crimson red and he covered his mouth. 

Kayano helped him up while Karma fixed his chair. "P-please don't hurt m-me..." Nagisa squeaked out, covering his face with his hands. Karma glanced at Kayano before placing a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Nagi~ Why would we ever hurt you? I just wanted to confirm something." Kayano nodded. "We've been really worried about you, Nagisa!" 

"We care about you, Nagi." Karma made the bluenette look at him, before giving him a small kiss. "Whenever you need blood, just ask one of us, okay?" "Wait, WHAT?!" Kayano screeched, her eyes widening. She...clearly didn't see that coming. 

Nagisa couldn't help but laugh, before he nodded, leaning his head against Karma's chest. "Thank you... You're t-the best."

"Anytime, Nagi~"

"WAIT! WHY BOTH OF US?!"

"Kaede, chill." 


	29. "But tonight, I need you to stay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa never once thought that it'd ever be possible to almost lose Karma to someone such as Gakushuu Asano. Clearly, she was wrong in thinking such wasn't possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of them are female in this, btw. Everyone else is their normal gender.

Nagisa quietly watched as Karma talked with Asano, seeming as happy as ever. Her heart hurt so badly, watching her best friend talk to someone like Asano so easily, laughing at silly jokes like a lovesick girl.

She looked away, her eyes filling with tears before closing her locker and heading to the lunch room, not wanting to think about it. She got her food, before sitting at a table with Nakamura, Kayano, and Sugino. 

"Nagi, you alright?" She was asked almost immediately. Nagisa lifted her head, seeing the worried gazes that the three were giving her. "I'm fine," she lied, giving a small smile. Her friends, however...clearly didn't believe her. 

"It has to deal with Karma, doesn't it?" Nagisa's eyes widened, her mouth feeling dry. "It has to deal with the fact that she's been spending all of her time with Asano, not giving you even the slightest bit of attention anymore." She gave a weak smile, slightly nodding. "You got it right..." 

A few tears fell down her cheeks. "What's worse is the fact that I'm so madly in love with her, and yet I'm so scared to even mention it. We've known each other for practically all our lives, and yet she doesn't know that I'm pansexual... I've never brought it up, I've never brought up having any kind of romantic feelings for anyone because she's been so busy with spending time with Asano, and it just hurts so badly..."

What Nagisa wasn't aware of was the fact that a certain redhead just so happened to overhear this.

_**~~~~~~** _

Karma replayed the scene over and over in her head as she drove home, Nagisa's words repeating over and over. She could hardly believe it... She had only began to talk to Asano because she wanted to see if she could make Nagi jealous, she never thought it would actually hurt the bluenette...

She lightly tapped the steering wheel, trying not to think too much about it. She soon pulled into her driveway, and parked the car, turning the engine off. She got out of the car, locking it after, then headed to the door, taking her house keys out of her pocket. She froze, however, upon seeing a certain bluenette curled up on the porch. 

"Nagisa!" Karma quickly rushed to pick her up, not failing to notice the red that stained her shirt sleeves. She held her trembling body close, while fumbling with the keys to unlock the door. Once inside, she moved quickly to get Nagisa near the warmth of the fireplace, rushing to her room to get some blankets, then running back to the living room and wrapping Nagisa up in the blankets.

By the time Nagisa could finally register what was going on, her arms were bandaged and Karma was walking into the room with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. "Nagisa..." She placed the cup on the coffee table, before kneeling in front of the bluenette.

The poor girl flinched away from her, probably startled and just not really feeling all that great. She looked away, pulling one of the blankets closer to her. "L-leave me alone, K-Karma... G-go back to kissing up to A-Asano..." Karma frowned at this, finally realizing just how much she has hurt her friend.

Nagisa's gaze seemed to move to her bandaged arms, before she started pulling at the bandages, not liking how they felt against her skin. Karma reacted quickly to this and gently grabbed her hands, moving to where she practically had her arms pinned to the couch behind her. Nagisa's eyes widened, and she struggled against her grip. "K-Karma, let me go! I h-hate yo-!"

She was never able to finish her sentence, as a pair of lips crashed against her own. Her eyes widened, and filled with tears. She didn't fight it, although she really should've, and instead let her body go limp. Karma's lips were surprisingly soft against her own, and she could feel herself melting as those soft lips moved so perfectly, from her mouth down to her collarbone, which was exposed thanks to her shirt, trailing soft kisses along the way, claiming each bit.

"I know you don't hate me," Karma spoke so softly after moving up to place a kiss on Nagisa's shoulder, "don't let your anger blind you, Nagi. I know you're hurting, and I know I'm the cause of that. All I wanted to do was see if I could make you a little jealous, I never intended on hurting you. I love you...not him."

Hearing Karma's confession felt like the viel of which had been covering Nagisa's eyes was finally lifted, revealing that of which was the truth. She gave out a small whimper, before throwing her arms and legs around the redhead, pulling her as a close as possible, not seeming to care about how their chests were pressed together. 

"I just h-have one request..." "And what would that be?" Nagisa nuzzled her head against Karma's shoulder, refusing to let go of her. "Please...d-don't leave me..."

A soft, loving kiss was placed on the skin of Nagisa's neck of which had been exposed to the redhead. "I won't," she whispered, wrapping her own arms around Nagisa, "I won't ever leave you."

_**I promise.** _


	30. Morning Cuddles (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma refuses to let his husband go to work, making him call in a sick day, all just for cuddles.

_Beep! Beep!_

Nagisa groaned as he was awoken by his alarm clock. He reached over and turned it off, before yawning as he sat up. When he saw the time flashing brightly on the clock's digital screen, he almost bolted out of the bed. Keyword; almost. He would've if he didn't have two very strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back to his redheaded husband. "Karma- I need to get to work-" "Just call in a sick day," Karma mumbled, nuzzling his head against Nagisa's shoulder. "I wanna cuddle with my Nagi-baby."

"You get to cuddle with me everyday. Now let go- I need to go-" Karma, however, refused to let go, and only seemed to tighten his grip. Nagisa sighed, giving in to his husband, before grabbing his phone off of the nightstand. He unlocked it then went to his contacts, calling his boss.

"Ah, Akabane! I was just about to call to make sure you'll be able to make it today." Nagisa glanced at Karma before putting his focus on the call. "I wish I could, but I've had a terrible cough ever since last night, I don't want to run the risk of getting my students sick." After he spoke, he faked a cough, which actually sounded very real.

"Oh. Oh dear, I hope you get better! Well, I'll need to make sure to find someone who can fill in for you today, thank you for informing me!" 

"You're welcome, sir." After a few more words from his boss, Nagisa ended the call and set his phone back on the nightstand. He then turned around to face his husband, who kissed his nose as soon as he could. "I hope you're happy," he pouted, before giving him a small kiss, "I really enjoy teaching."   
"But don't you enjoy spending time with me more?" Karma looked at him, looking adorable yet also so hot at the same time. "Or are you cheating on me with your job?" He gave a fake gasp after saying that, which made Nagisa laugh quietly, placing a kiss on his nose. "Of course I'm not, you big goof."

"Good-" Karma buried his face into Nagisa's shoulder, holding the smaller male close to his chest. Nagisa let out a small sigh, nuzzling close to his husband's chest, moving to wrap his legs around his waist. At one point, they had moved to where Nagisa was laying on Karma's chest, and the redhead had no problems with such, just holding him as close as possible.

Nagisa should really take more sick days off, turn them into cuddle days instead.


	31. Waking the Princess (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White AU where Karma's the prince, in search of a fair maiden of whom has fallen under a sleeping curse.

"Prince Akabane! We've found a fair maiden of whom has been spotted living in the woods, and she's recently fallen under a terrible curse!"

"Ah, is that so? And what might this maiden look like?"

"Well, she has beautiful blue hair, pale skin, and seemed to be wearing a beautiful blue and pink dress, one fit for a princess."

_Ah... so Nagisa's gone and gotten himself under a curse? Did he do this just to have me come and save him?_

"Do lead the way, Maehara."

"Yes, sir."

_**~~~~~~** _

"Prince Akabane!" Kayano gasped when she saw him arrive on horseback. "Y-you're here!" He got off his horse, his attention going to the glass coffin. He walked forward, placing a hand on the cold glass, before looking to Kayano. "Would you be kind and open this for me?"

The girl seemed hesitant, before nodding and quickly hurrying to open it. The little Koros that spent their time living with Nagisa all gathered around for this moment, all waiting to see what the prince was going to do. 

Karma leaned forward to Nagisa, once the glass that previously separated them was gone. He gave a small smirk as he took in Nagisa's peaceful features, before gently placing a hand on his cheek, slightly rubbing his thumb in a up and down motion. "You don't have to get curses placed on you just for my attention, you know," he spoke so softly, so quietly, and anyone who could actually hear him seemed confused by his statement.

They didn't have time to ask questions, however, when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nagisa's, shutting his eyes as he stopped moving his thumb. He only pulled away when he felt Nagisa start to stir, and a small hum vibrated against his lips. He opened his eyes, his hand resting on his cheek as he watched him wake up. Nagisa's eyes slowly fluttered open, his beautiful azure gaze focusing on the redhead before him.

"Already making moves on me, Your Highness?" He asked softly, watching as Karma's lips turned to a small smirk, before the prince playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh shush it, you. Is that any way the future queen should speak?" He muttered, not giving the bluenette time to respond before pulling him into another kiss, this time Nagisa returning it as his arms snaked around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer.

The others around them, the little Koros, Kayano, and Maehara, were all shocked by this. Neither Kayano nor Maehara ever thought of the possibility of Nagisa and Karma already being in love. 

When they pulled away, a smirk formed on Karma's lips as he ran his thumb across Nagisa's soft lips. "I guess this makes me the Prince Charming to your Snow White~" He teased, kissing Nagisa's cheek, which earned him a playful smack on his arm. 

"I guess it does..."

"Shall we go, Princess?~"

"...Now you're just pushing it."


	32. Will You Still Love Me? (REQUESTED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Strawberry_chann_66.
> 
> !WARNING!  
> Eating Disorder Anorexia is mentioned, and shown in one of the characters. This is not meant to offend anyone, and I did my best with what information I have to be able to do this.

_I've never seen Karma eat before,_ Nagisa realized as he was sitting at his desk, his lunch in front of him. His attention had gone over to the redhead upon noticing he didn't have any food, and instead was only sipping on his strawberry milk, as usual. He couldn't help but feel worried, was Karma taking care of himself like he's supposed to? Is he actually eating properly?

These questions just would not go away, and at the end of the day, Nagisa was seriously worried. He had tried to ask Koro-Sensei, or any of the teachers, if they knew anything, but Karasuma told him that a student's private life wasn't one he should bother with, Irina tried to seduce him to get him to stop worrying, and the octopus just simply gave him a reply of 'no, I don't'.

The worry was too much, and he couldn't take it anymore. He was currently walking to the train station with Karma, so he decided it'd be best to ask his question before they got there. "Hey, Karma? Would it be alright if I came over to your house?" The redhead looked at him, slightly raising an eyebrow. "Sure, but why? Is your mother hurting you again?"

Nagisa quickly shook his head. "No, not at all! I just want to spend time with my friend!" He smiled when he finished talking, hoping he'd sound convincing. Karma gave a small shrug, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Alright then. Might want to tell your mom."

The bluenette sent a quick text to his mother about how he'll be spending time at one of his friend's house, and she seemed fine with it, as long as he didn't stay too long. It wasn't long before he stepped into the familiar house that belonged to the redhead, and he could feel himself relaxing. Everything seemed alright, so far. The house seemed like it always did; only ever having one person live in such a big house.

"I'll start fixing some food soon, just let me go get a shower. You can watch TV or something." Karma waved his hand like he didn't really care what the bluenette did, before heading to his room. Nagisa watched him, biting down on his lip. He had to figure out why Karma was always looking so terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, he always, no matter what, looked so thin. 

Once when Nagisa had actually seen him with his shirt off due to swimming, he had noticed how Karma's ribs were practically visible due to how thin he was. It was seriously concerning, and the bluenette wanted to know why. 

He decided to explore the house, starting with the upstairs. The rooms, he noticed, were mostly empty. He noticed one room of which had Karma's training gear and Anti-Sensei weapons, along with a few posters that looked like they had knives thrown at them. As he was heading back to the stairs, he passed by Karma's bedroom, which made him stop and back up. 

The door was wide open, and he could hear the sound of the water from the shower. He debated whether or not he should actually peek into the room, but his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself walking into it. For the most part, the room seemed pretty normal, nothing seemed all that different since he was last in it. He looked at the pictures that were hanging above the redhead's bed, noticing a few he's never seen before.

He carefully got on the bed, so he could look at the pictures better. One was of them two, with Koro-Sensei photobombing in the background. Another was just of him, looking happy as he pointed at something in the distance. The last two he noticed were originally of Karma and his parents, but...his parents' faces both had a red X over them, like Karma didn't want to think about their existence.

Nagisa was too focused on the pictures that he barely noticed Karma standing in the doorway of the bathroom, until he heard the redhead clear his throat. He quickly turned and saw Karma having a towel around his waist, staring at him as water dripped from his hair. Nagisa's gaze didn't stay on his face for long, and instead it trailed to his chest, and arms, and legs.

"Karma..." Nagisa barely managed to find his voice to speak, "you look..." "Terrible, I know. I'm aware." His grip on the towel seemed to tighten. "Why were you looking at my pictures?" The boy in question looked back at the pictures before getting off the bed. "There were just some that I hadn't seen before, and got curious... Did something happen with you and your parents?"

At first, Karma didn't reply, instead turning his gaze away from him and walking over to his dresser. "...When I last saw them, they kept bashing how I looked, how I acted. My mother kept saying, 'You look too fat! Just how much are you eating?!' and my father kept insisting that I have to act better, be more proper, all that crap. It was annoying, disgusting even... I had, at the time, taken my mother's advice, not eating as much as I used to. Then it kinda just...became natural for me not to eat much..."

"Karma..." Nagisa moved to where he was standing at the foot of the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because it was before 3-E, we weren't close enough anymore for me to just call you up and inform you about how I was possibly developing anorexia." Karma pulled on a shirt and a pair of boxers, letting go of his towel. "I didn't think it was important enough when we finally got close again to tell you, I didn't want to put more stress on you. Just be like, 'oh yeah, not only do you have to worry about your mother and assassinating your teacher, your redheaded friend also has anorexia! Congratulations, your life is screwed!'..."

Before the redhead could say anything else, a pair of arms wrapped around him. His breath got caught in his throat, and tears began to fill his eyes. "I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't care..." He just barely managed to choke out. "I thought you wouldn't care about me anymore..."

Nagisa carefully moved Karma to face him, taking notice to the scars that were on Karma's wrists, before placing a hand on his cheek. "There's nothing that'll stop me from caring about you, Karma... Nothing will stop me from loving you either." The redhead gave a small laugh, wiping away some of his tears. "You're a goof," he whispered, before gently pulling him into a kiss.

Nagisa moved to wrap his arms around Karma's neck, letting his eyes close as they held each other close. When they pulled away, Karma placed a small kiss on his nose, smiling. "I love you so much, Karma," the bluenette whispered to him, "and I'll never stop loving you."

"Mm...I love you too, Nagi... Thank you..."


	33. Flowered Love (REQUESTED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lexilicious.
> 
> Alternate title is 'I don't know how to make clever one-shot titles'.

Nagisa covered his mouth as he started coughing, either ignoring or not noticing the worried glances he got from his classmates. When he moved his hand away, flower petals laid on his palm. He let a few drop onto his desk, before letting all of them drop onto the wooden surface. He had witnessed something similar happen to Miss Irina, and her love for Karasuma. 

He bit down on his lip, forcing himself not to break down, before lifting his hand and asking if he could be excused. Once he was excused, he hurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and standing over the sink. He knew why this was happening, sadly. He started shaking as tears slowly fell down his face. 

_I'm going to die... Karma would never love me back._

His grip on the sink tightened as he coughed up a few more petals. One thing he noticed was the fact that they were petals from a hydrangea flower, one of his favorite flowers... He didn't notice that someone had walked into the bathroom until he looked up at his reflection in the mirror, and saw Karma standing beside him. His tears fell faster and he quickly moved away from him.

 "Nagisa, now's not the time to be pushing away from me. What's going on? Why are you suffering the same thing Professor Bitch did?" Karma seemed honestly very worried about him. The bluenette only shook his head, covering his mouth with his hands, refusing to speak, trying to focus his thoughts on anything  _but_ the redhead in front of him.

"P-please leave me a-alone..." The poor bluenette was shaking, salty tears streaming down his pale cheeks, his hands still over his mouth. "I'll b-be fine." "But I want to help you, I don't want you to suffer through this." "Y-you can't help me, K-Karma!" Nagisa quickly escaped the bathroom, not wanting to spend any longer there. He felt sick, and dizzy. As he left the building, he coughed up a few petals when his thoughts drifted to the redhead, looking worried...

He quickly shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he raced home. Surely Koro-Sensei would understand...

_**~~~~~~** _

The next few days, Nagisa did his best to not think too much about Karma, but he couldn't help it. His thoughts would always drift to the devilish redhead, which would only cause him to cough up petals, and the concern for him from all of his classmates only grew and grew. 

It was currently lunch time, and Nagisa was quietly listening to Kayano as she rambled on and on about what kind of pudding she was going to make. He wasn't fully focusing, and instead was trying not to think about how Karma looked so handsome as he laughed at something Rio had just told him. 

_I wish he would laugh like that when he's around me... He's so handsome..._

"And I was thinking that maybe- Nagisa?!" Kayano stopped mid-sentence when she noticed how he was coughing up petals again, but what was worrying was how some of them had blood on them. Karma must've noticed this as well, seeing as he excused himself from the conversation he was having with Rio and walked over to Nagisa, before gently grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bathroom.

The bluenette was shaking as he was forced to follow after Karma, his hand covering his mouth. Once they were in the bathroom, Karma turned to face him, grabbing his shoulders. "Who is it, Nagisa?" He stared directly into Nagisa's eyes, reaching up and gently wiping away his tears. "Who's doing this to you?"

Nagisa shook his head, trying to get out of Karma's grasp, but he was too strong, sadly. "Nagisa, tell me!"

"I-it's you!" Nagisa choked out, tears streaming down his face. Karma seemed to frown at this, his grip slowly loosening. "What?" He didn't believe what he just heard. "Y-you're the one I l-love, Karma... But I k-know you'll never l-love me back..." The bluenette looked away, "So I might a-as well accept my d-death now." 

"Nagisa," Karma spoke somewhat sternly, causing the boy to look at him, "don't accept your death just yet. Not before I get the chance to kiss you." Azure eyes widened and his cheeks became tinted with a dark red. "W-what?" He just barely managed to choke out a reply, before a pair of lips were pressed against his own. Nagisa's hands moved to clutch Karma's blazer, his shock slowly fading away.

When they pulled away, Nagisa was out of breath and he still clutched Karma's blazer. His azure eyes looked directly at Karma, searching his eyes for any thing. "Y-you actually love me...?" He choked out, his cheeks still tinted with red. "Hm... I could always kiss you again, see if that'll make you believe me." Karma gave a devilish grin, before getting a serious look on his face.

"Of course I love you, Nagisa. What's there to not love about you? You're sweet, funny, adorable, the absolute best. I was so happy when we became friends, and I felt terrible for forcing us apart like I did. Even though I sensed the sinister blood-lust that laid deep inside you, I should've still stayed by your side. I should've still been there for you..."

Nagisa shook his head, before throwing his arms around Karma's neck, burying his face into his shoulder after giving a small 'it's fine, Karma, I love you'. Karma held his small body close, placing a small kiss on the top of his head. "I love you too, Nagisa...and I always will."


	34. Prison Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison AU, with Pregnant!Trans!Nagisa and Wanted Criminal!Karma.

Karma groaned out as his body made contact with the stone flooring of his cell. He sat up and sent a glare towards the guard, before taking notice to the bluenette that was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow before standing up. "So, what's your reasoning, blue?" He plopped down on the other bed.

"Murder," the bluenette said quietly, "out of self defense. They didn't see it as self defense though, just a flat out murder... You?" Karma stretched, moving to lay down on the bed. "Heh, you don't want to know. Crimes stacked on crimes until those assholes finally caught me." 

"You're... Y-you're Karma A-Akabane, aren't y-you...?" Karma sat up, flashing a grin at his cellmate. "The one and only~ So what's your name? Seems unfair that you know mine, but I don't know yours." 

"O-oh! It's Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota." Nagisa moved to give Karma a handshake, causing the blanket he previously had covering his stomach to be moved. Karma accepted the handshake, but didn't fail to notice the bump in the other male's stomach. It wasn't that noticeable, but the redhead still took note of it. 

"So who's the baby daddy?" The question seemed to majorly catch Nagisa off guard. He gave a weak smile before staring at the ground. "My...ex." He placed a hand on his stomach. Karma nodded before standing up, walking over to Nagisa's bed, before kneeling in front of it. "May I?" He asked softly, looking at the bluenette with a hand hovering over Nagisa's stomach.

Nagisa faintly smiled and nodded, whispering a small "Go right ahead". Karma placed a hand on his stomach, a smile tugging at his lips. "I bet they'll be just as beautiful as their mother," he whispered, which made Nagisa's cheeks turned a dark red. The redhead also received a very light smack on the back of his head, but he didn't mind, because he caught a glimpse of the smile Nagisa had.

**_A few months later..._ **

"Karma! Come here!" Nagisa squeaked out. The redhead turned to look at him before rushing to his side. "What is it? What's going on?" Nagisa gently grabbed one of Karma's hands before placing it on his stomach. At first, Karma was confused as to what was going on, when he felt a small nudge, like a kick, against his hand. His eyes widened and he looked at Nagisa, who was smiling with a few tears running down his cheeks.

Karma wiped away his tears before gently kissing him, one hand still on Nagisa's stomach. They had gotten together about three months after Karma arrived, after having figured out that they knew each other a lot more than they originally thought.

A guard walked past their cell, before suddenly stopping as she turned and saw the two cuddling, Karma rubbing small circles on Nagisa's stomach. The bluenette was laughing quietly while the redhead nibbled on his ear, and occasionally left kisses on his neck. She couldn't help but smile, and decided to ask a question. "So when's the baby due?"

That surely caught the couple's attention. Karma gave a slight growl before sitting up, helping Nagisa before looking at the guard. "We're not quite sure," the bluenette decided to speak, "it could be in a few days, a few weeks..."

Karma stood up from the bed, walking over to the bars. "When the baby finally arrives, I don't want Nagisa to have to deliver in this crappy cell." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the guard.

"I'll make sure he won't have to. Actually, Nagisa, is it? Why don't you come with me, and we can run a few tests to see when the baby is due?" She looked at the bluenette, who seemed shocked. Karma looked over at him then walked back over to him and helped him up. The guard unlocked the cell and let the two out, knowing by the look Karma gave her that he absolutely would not let Nagisa go alone.

She guided them to the area of which they'd be able to run a few tests, and had Nagisa lay down on the bed. Karma held his hand the entire time, while the guard did the tests. They found out that it won't be much longer until the baby is due, and the guard even promised them that she'll do what she can to make sure Nagisa won't deliver in the cell.

_**~~~~~~** _

It's been about three months since then, and the guard would occasionally visit to check up on them. Karma would always be the one to speak with her, as most times Nagisa was asleep or just laying on the bed, resting.

The guard and the redhead were currently talking with each other, while Nagisa was sitting on his bed, one hand on his stomach. He slowly stood up to walk over to Karma, only to stop when he felt a trickle down his leg. "K-Karma," he barely managed to choke out, "I t-think the baby's r-ready." This surely caught the redhead's attention, and he rushed to Nagisa's side almost instantly.

The guard's eyes were wide and she unlocked the cell, opening the door. Karma helped Nagisa out and they followed the guard, the redhead making sure that Nagisa wasn't hurting too badly. They arrived in the same room that the tests were run in, and Karma helped Nagisa onto the bed, grabbing onto his hand and giving it gentle, reassuring squeezes as the guard and a few others set everything up. 

At one point, Karma was asked to leave the room, and he was hesitant at first, he didn't want to leave Nagisa's side, but after a few words of reassurance and being able to leave a kiss on Nagisa's forehead, he left the room, waiting outside. 

He was quite honestly really nervous, yet also excited. Even though the baby was not his, he was willing to be there for Nagisa and the baby. 

It felt like forever until he was finally let back into the room. His gaze immediately fell on the smiling bluenette, holding a beautiful baby boy. He walked over to Nagisa, placing a kiss on the top of his head, before looking at the baby. "He's so beautiful," he whispered, moving to place a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Well... what are you gonna name him?" The guard asked softly. Nagisa looked up, a bright, cute smile on his lips. "Kazumi," he spoke softly. "Hm... Kazumi Shiota..." Karma slightly tilted his head. The bluenette gave a cute laugh, slightly shaking his head. "No... Kazumi Akabane." He looked at Karma, his eyes having this sparkle in them.

"Ah... Kazumi Akabane," a teasing smirk then formed on Karma's lips, "Nagisa Akabane~"

Nagisa tiredly laughed, moving to rest his head against Karma's shoulder. "I like the sound of that," he breathed out. Smiling softly when he felt another kiss on his head, and heard Karma whisper a small "I do too".

They were all truly happy to have each other.

_Karma, Nagisa, and Kazumi Akabane..._


	35. Injuries (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an assassin isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. Especially when you get injured on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lexilicious.  
> I currently have the female!Karma request in drafts, and will be working on that one soon ;p  
> I also still plan to work on another request that I've been given-  
> The idea with this one just seemed to flow better in my head for some reason.

Nagisa fumbled with his house keys, his breathing heavy as he pressed a torn cloth to his side. Finally deciding on just giving up with the keys, he rang the doorbell, hoping Karma wasn't in the shower or asleep. "Coming!" He heard the redhead shout on the other side of the door. It felt like forever until the door finally opened. 

Nagisa slightly looked at his husband, managing a weak smile. "I'm h-home." Karma frowned before gently picking him up and heading back inside, shutting the door with his foot. He set Nagisa down on the couch, telling him to keep pressure on the wound, then hurried off to get bandages and other supplies that he would need. Nagisa's vision blurred a few times, his consciousness slipping a few times.

He managed to catch Karma asking him, "why didn't you go to the hospital?" "T-too hard to e-explain injuries..." Nagisa murmured, before his consciousness slipped again. When he finally gained full consciousness, he was laying on their bed, a pair of arms wrapped around him. He was perfectly bandaged up, each and every wound of his treated.

He let out a small sigh and nuzzled close to his redheaded husband, taking in his familiar warmth and scent. "T-thank you..." He whispered softly, tiredly. "You're welcome, Nagi." A soft kiss was planted on his head. "I'm always going to treat your wounds when you're unable to go to the hospital. Can't have my precious husband dying on me~ Then I'd be a lonely Akabane."

This earned a small laugh from the bluenette. "Y-yeah, yeah. Sure..." He yawned after speaking, tired from running and being chased by someone twice his size. 

"Hm, get some sleep, Nagi." Karma kissed his forehead, just being really sweet and gentle with him. Nagisa whispered a small 'I love you, Karma' before letting himself fall asleep, happily snuggled close to his husband's chest.

"I love you too, my precious assassin Nagi~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so s h o r t


	36. "I'm sorry, I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between them goes wrong and ends with a quite devastating discovery.

_**Karma & Nagisa** _

_You never cared! Don't say that you do!_  
**12:23 AM.**

 _Karma..._  
**12:23 AM.**

 _No._  
**12:23 AM.**

 _Don't 'Karma' me, I don't want to hear it._  
**12:24 AM.**

 _I'm sick of this, Nagisa. I'm always there for you, yet you're never there for me anymore when I need you the most!_  
**12:24 AM.**

 _All you've been giving me lately has been toxic words and lies!_  
**12:25 AM.**

 _I'm sick and tired of wasting my time on your fake promises and never ending lies!_  
**12:25 AM.**

 _Why don't you just do the world a favor and disappear?!_  
**12:26 AM.**

 _Don't worry..._  
**12:30 AM.**

 _You won't have to worry about wasting your time on a disappointment._  
**12:30 AM.**

 _Goodbye, Karma-kun..._  
**12:30 AM.**

 _..._  
**12:31 AM.**

 _...Nagisa?_  
**12:43 AM.**

 _Nagisa, please tell me you're still there._  
**12:44 AM.**

 _I'm sorry..._  
**12:50 AM.**

**_~~~~~~_ **

Karma bit down on his lip, no response from Nagisa. It was starting to worry him... He tried convincing himself that  _maybe, hopefully_ Nagisa had only gone to bed, but...he couldn't...

After a hour of no response from the bluenette, Karma finally decided to check on him. He got up from the couch and headed to Nagisa's bedroom of the apartment they shared together. He stopped in front of the door, reaching a hand to the doorknob. His hand was shaking, and he bit down on his lip, worried of what he might find once that door opened. 

His fingers closed around the doorknob and he slowly turned it, debating if the fact that the door was never locked should make him relived, or a hundred times more worried. Once inside the room, he was greeted with darkness. He took a shaky breath, before quietly walking over to the bed. "Nagisa...?" He reached to the lamp on the nightstand and turned it on.

Karma then turned his gaze to the body that laid motionless on the bed. A puddle of blood stained the sheets beneath, and Karma's throat felt tight. "Nagi..." He carefully moved onto the bed and turned him over. A bloody knife had been laying in his hand, and there was the evidence of him stabbing himself in the stomach. Tears began to blur Karma's vision as he moved to hold the now-corpse.

"So this is what you meant...when you said I won't have to waste time on a disappointment... I drove you to this..." Karma buried his face into Nagisa's shoulder as the tears rushed down his face. "Those few words you spoke to me, they may have been toxic but I loved it...the pain...I was able to handle it because it's  _you_..."

He slowly moved his head away, wiping away some of his tears away. _"I love you, Nagisa Shiota...and I'm so very sorry for pushing you too far off the edge..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last update for a few days. I just need to take a break... I'm sorry...


	37. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Karma Akabane is never a pretty sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank Lexilicious because she helped me gain confidence to write this, plus she also helped with the idea of it ^^  
> !Smut warning!

_'See if he'll pay 10k for a date!'_

Nagisa's face had gone blank when he saw his boyfriend hold up such a sign. He would never willingly go on a date with Yuuji, he had all he ever wanted with Karma...

"So, what do you think of me?" Yuuji's question caught him off guard, but he was unable to answer before Lovro decided to show up. Yuuji had clearly been freaked out by this, and Nagisa was quick in thinking of a way to distract him. "I-I think you're a really great guy!" He blurted out, catching Yuuji's attention again. "You...do? You honestly do?" Nagisa gave a slight nod, moving to stare at his hands.

"Nagisa...would you go on a date with me?" Nagisa's eyes widened and he quickly looked up. He was panicking. If he let Yuuji down, he'd feel like a jerk. But if he went along with it, he'd feel terrible afterwards... either way, it would lead to him feeling terrible. He glanced over at where Karma was hiding, before nodding and giving a faked smile. "S-sure! I'd love to!"

"Great, that's wonderful!" Yuuji smiled, extremely happy about this. After everything was over, Yuuji gave Nagisa his contact info, telling him he'd send a text once figuring out where he'd like to take Nagisa. He gave a small thanks, watching Yuuji run off. He wasn't expecting Karma to walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, which caused him to squeak out in surprise.

"You better not forget who your boyfriend is," Karma gave a small growl, moving to nibble on his ear, sending shivers down Nagisa's back. "I w-won't." He felt himself melt into Karma's arms when the redhead attacked his most sensitive part of his neck with kisses and bites. He purposely left a mark on his neck, before pulling away and turning Nagisa to face him. 

"There'll be more of that later," he whispered before giving him a small kiss, "you're mine, Nagi. You got that?" Nagisa quickly nodded, his cheeks as red as Karma's hair. "Y-yeah, got it." "Good," Karma gave a small grin then gently smacked Nagisa's butt, causing the smaller boy to squeak out. Karma then let go of him, letting him go get his stuff, while starting to decide what he could do for Nagisa later.

_**~~~~~~** _

It was now later on in the day, and Nagisa was waiting in the restaurant Yuuji had suggested, messing with the end of his shirt. He glanced around, hoping he wasn't being ditched on, when Yuuji suddenly came through the door. He spotted Nagisa and was quick to head over to him. "Sorry I didn't make it here sooner! The roads were rather busy." Nagisa gave a small smile, saying that it was fine. 

For the most part, everything was alright. It only started going down hill when Yuuji began flirting with Nagisa, and trying to make moves on him. He tried to pretend he didn't notice, but he did, and it was seriously bothering him. He excused himself at one point, quickly heading to the bathroom. He went to the sink and turned the faucet on, splashing some water on his face before turning it off.

He sent a text to Karma about how Yuuji was flirting with him and how it was bothering him, before putting his phone back in his pocket and heading back to the table. He would just have to deal with this until it was over with...

_**~~~~~~** _

When Nagisa got to Karma's house, well...technically it was their house, he shared it with Karma now, but anyway...upon arriving at their house, he put his coat up on the rack then looked around in search of his redheaded boyfriend. He headed to the bedroom, thinking he might be there. What he wasn't expecting to see was his boyfriend laying on their bed, playing a video game, wearing  _nothing_ but his boxers.

Shivers ran down his spine at the sight, and he bit down on his lip. "K-Karma..." He headed over to the bed and sat down on the edge, taking off his shoes and taking his hair out of its pigtails. He heard the game get paused and felt the bed shift as Karma moved over to him. He felt two arms wrap around his waist, and couldn't help but lean back against his boyfriend.

"Heard he was making you uncomfortable," Karma mumbled as he placed a kiss on Nagisa's shoulder, "why don't you let me make you feel better?" Nagisa hummed out in reply, letting Karma take his shirt off of him before pulling him down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed at Nagisa's neck, before trailing kisses up to his lips. He was quick in capturing Nagisa's lips into a kiss, moving to where he was running his fingers through his hair.

Nagisa kissed back and reached to wrap his arms around Karma's neck, only to have them pinned down. Karma broke away from the kiss and gave a smirk as he looked at his bluenette. He then reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube and fluffy handcuffs. Shivers ran down Nagisa's spine as he watched Karma, before giving a small gasp when his hands were cuffed to the bed.

"Let me spoil you, Nagi," Karma spoke softly as he trailed kisses down to his pants, before taking them off of Nagisa, leaving him in only his boxers as well. All Nagisa could do was watch, biting down on his lip as Karma began kissing at his stomach, his chest, teasingly brushing his lips against his nipples. He squirmed a bit, letting out a small whine as he bucked his hips up.

The redhead simply grabbed his hips, forcing Nagisa to stop, and tugged off his boxers, glancing up at Nagisa. His dick twitched at the sight before him; Nagisa's cheeks were dark red, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes were half-lidded. Karma gave a small growl, moving up to him and pulling him into a kiss. The bluenette kissed back, moving to wrap his legs around Karma's waist, well aware of being completely naked.

Karma deepened the kiss, reaching a hand to in between them and rubbing his finger against Nagisa's dick, causing the smaller male to mewl into the kiss and buck his hips up. When Karma pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes, Nagisa's lips were now also slightly swollen. He groaned at the sight, wanting to forever just hold this sight in a perfect memory, but he was reminded he had a job of spoiling Nagisa to do.

He trailed kisses and bites down to his hips and, before continuing, he opened the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers, before putting the lube off to the side and using his free hand to hold Nagisa's leg up. As he entered a finger into Nagisa's hole, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, enjoying the little gasp he heard fall from his bluenette's lips.

He fully entered his finger into Nagisa and moved it around before adding in another finger, taking more of Nagisa's cock into his mouth. As he sucked him off, he moved his fingers around inside Nagisa, to the right, to the left, a little bit up-

"K-K-KAARMAA!" Nagisa screamed out shamelessly as pleasure washed over him, his back arching up, the only thing keeping him down on the soft mattress being the handcuffs and Karma's soft, warm hand on his thigh. A smirk fell upon the redhead's lips as he pulled away, looking at Nagisa with lust-glazed eyes. "Found it in record time~" He purred before ridding himself of his boxers.

He lined himself up to Nagisa's hole, slowly entering him as his gaze fell upon the bluenette's face, wanting nothing more than to just see his beautiful, red-tinted face. He fully entered him, the tight hole squeezing against him, as he admired Nagisa's facial expressions. Usually his body was much more honest than he himself was.

"Nagisa~" Karma cooed softly, his voice dripping with sweetness. Nagisa let out a small sound, one very similar to that of a kitten's mewl, shifting to wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist and pull him closer, unintentionally causing the redhead to thrust deeper into him.

Karma let out a low groan, before leaning close to Nagisa's burning skin and bit down on the most sensitive spot on his neck, drawing out another mewl from the bluenette, his back arching as his head fell back against the fluffy, soft pillows, his hair spreading out underneath him in a mess. His breathing was heavy as he was doing his best to not moan too loudly, but he failed that task each time Karma moved to thrust into him.

Each thrust against his prostate drew out a jumbled scream of Karma's name, and if he was completely honest, he  _ loved  _ it. Nagisa was his, and his only, he'll surely teach Yuuji that lesson later. This was his time with Nagisa, and he was sure to leave evidence that the precious bluenette underneath him, giving out jumbled screams of pleasure, belonged to  _ him, Karma Akabane,  _ and never anyone else.

A warm hand wrapped itself around Nagisa's dick and moved in the same pace as Karma's thrusts, quickly sending the small male over the end. He let out one last jumbled scream as streams of the white, sticky substance landed on their chests and stomachs, some landing on Nagisa's thighs. After a few more thrusts, Karma found himself leaning over Nagisa as he released into his hole, groaning quietly when the bluenette tightened around him.

"Nagi..." Karma left gentle kisses along his burning skin, making the bluenette turn his attention to him. "Think you'll be up for another round?" He looked at his Nagisa, moving to give him a gentle kiss on his still slightly swollen lips.

"Y-Yes..." Nagisa just barely managed to choke out, his throat already hurting due to screaming. He wouldn't be surprised if he lost his voice at the end of this. A gentle, loving smile formed on Karma's lips and he nodded. 

"Alright, if you say so."

**_~~~~~~_ **

The next morning, Karma had woken up before Nagisa, and, not wanting to disturb his sleep, quietly and carefully got out of bed. He took in the sight of the petite male sleeping calmly, peacefully, and couldn't help but smile. He reached to him and left a small, gentle kiss on his cheek, pulling the sheets over him and placing the teddy bear plush he had given him a couple of years ago into his hands.

He stretched then left a note on the nightstand for if Nagisa woke up while he was gone. He got dressed for the day, and even laid out an outfit for Nagisa. He gave him one last kiss on his cheek before leaving the house, fully dressed and ready to go hunt for Yuuji.

It didn't take him long to find the boy, after all he had asked if they could meet up somewhere. Karma led him somewhere private, purposely making it seem as though he had pure intentions, only to force Yuuji to be on his knees and tilted his head back, pulling out the tubes of wasabi and hot mustard.

"It's one thing to take  _ my  _ Nagisa out on a date, but a completely different thing to take him out on a date and attempt to make a move on him," Karma growled, narrowing his golden gaze at the boy in front of him, "tell me something, Yuuji Norita, is it really worth going after someone who already belongs to a guy of whom is ready to kick your ass into next week?"

Yuuji seemed to be at a loss for words, unsure of how he could possibly respond to the redhead. "I'll give you the simple answer to that," Karma flipped open the wasabi tube, "it's not." He let go of Yuuji's head just long enough to gag him, so his screams wouldn't alert anyone. He then gave a devilish smirk and stuffed the tube into Yuuji's nostril, then proceeded to squeeze it.

The boy jerked and fidgeted from the pain, tears beginning to fill his eyes as he screamed against the gag. Karma kept the devilish smirk as he set the wasabi tube off to the side and repeated the same thing with the hot mustard on the other nostril.

"Word of advice for you, Norita," Karma crouched down to be at Yuuji's level, gripping his hair roughly, "never,  _ ever  _ go after someone else's lover,  _ especially  _ if it's Nagisa." He growled before standing up, taking the gag away. He grabbed the tubes of wasabi and hot mustard, then proceeded to walk home, not looking back at Yuuji once the entire time.

_**~~~~~~** _

When arriving home, a sweet smell filled Karma's nose and he couldn't help but smile. Nagisa was cooking...he adored it whenever Nagisa cooked for them, his food was always so delicious. Karma headed to the kitchen and found his cute boyfriend standing by the stove, focused on what he was doing.

Well...he was until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Nagisa's waist. This caused the bluenette to look up at his boyfriend, and leaned against him. "Hey...you're home," he spoke quietly, his voice hoarse, no doubt due to having been screaming so much. Karma left a small kiss on his forehead, before taking in the sight of what Nagisa was wearing. 

"And you, my precious Nagi, are wearing one of my shirts~" He let his voice drop down to a purr, taking full notice to how shivers ran up Nagisa's spine. "S-shush it, I just didn't feel b-bothered to get fully dressed."

"You look adorable~ I'm surprised you're even able to stand up~" Karma moved to place a small kiss on Nagisa's neck, only to be playfully shoved away. "S-so, did you settle your jealousy of Yuuji?" He asked softly as he focused on fixing the food. "Hm...yup, you shoulda seen the look on his face!" He grinned, before switching to being serious, wrapping his arms around Nagisa's waist.

"You're mine, Nagi. And only mine. No one else can have you...you're my Nagisa Shiota...got it?"

Nagisa gave a small smile and leaned up against Karma, shutting his eyes. "I know. I love you, Karma."

"I love you too, Nagisa. Please never forget that."


	38. Drowning

__ He never thought it would end this way. He always believed his death would be a peaceful one, but instead...his death, his end was the most painful thing he’s ever experienced. His lungs felt like they were burning, but at the same time being soothed by the water.

It was a confusing feeling, one he was unsure of how to handle. The only thing that was worse, is the fact of seeing  _ his  _ face through the water.

The pain that was written all over Nagisa’s face as he was helpless in saving Karma from this awful, painful death...it only made his lungs burn even more, the ever growing fire inside starting to consume him.  Everything felt as though it was washed out in a second. Like as if the water had won the battle, and that burning, consuming fire was forced into dying out.

How had it even turned to this? A peaceful day at the pool, only for it to end in his death. Ah...fate was clearly against him. That was the only reasonable explanation for this all.  Fate had been his enemy, never his friend. Fate had been the one to take a dagger of which had been stabbed in his back, twist it, then pull it out and let him bleed out.

Had he not been drowning, had his lungs not been completely filled with the burning water, Karma would’ve laughed. He would’ve looked to the sky and said, “this is the best death you could’ve given me? Let fate do me in? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

All he ever wanted was to spend as much time as possible with Nagisa, showering him with affection… But now, fate turned and told him that he’ll never be able to do such a thing ever again. It was horrible, and only adding to the burning.

The fire unfortunately never ceased, it had always been there, hiding itself behind the shining, clear water. Karma knew for sure it was never gone, it had always been with him. Waiting for its moment to pounce, to consume him fully. Like a lion stalking prey, it was never ending. Perched on a ledge until his end.

Death walked slowly around him, trailing its fingers against his chest, tempting him, staring at him directly in the eyes. “If you had one thing to wish for, Karma Akabane,” its soothing, yet terrifying voice echoed in his ear, “what would it be?” A grin tugged at his lips, that was too easy. He stared at Death, his golden eyes slightly narrowed. “For my precious Nagisa to continue living on.”

It was simple, yet that wish meant everything to him. Even while his lungs were being forced to be filled with water, even as he stared death in the face, his only thoughts were of his precious Nagisa Shiota.

After all, Nagisa had been the main reasoning why he continued to run away from the burning flame for so long.  _ Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa… _

His main reasoning for fighting, for having not given up and given in to fate for all that time. It was all for that precious smile, those eyes that light up the darkest of nights, those warm hands that held onto him during the coldest nights they spent together...those soft lips that Karma could never get enough of, his voice of which he’d spend eternity listening to.

The pain was only bearable because Nagisa was there to guide him through it all. He was lucky, to have such a precious soul near him. He was lucky to have been able to protect him. And now, his biggest wish of all, is for that precious soul to continue living and continue being free.

_ Even though he was no longer there... _


	39. "I'll wait for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning!  
>  Mentions of violation and emotional abuse.  
> Also! Requests will still be done!

Nagisa, lately, has been acting really jumpy.

Whenever Karma would go to hug him, he would flinch away, his eyes widening in obvious fear. He would flinch when someone so much as brushed against his arm, and has refused to let anyone touch him, or be extremely close to him. It was beginning to worry Karma more than anything. To see someone so precious start acting so much like a small, afraid creature…

Karma so badly wanted to confront him about it, he wanted to know why his precious boyfriend was refusing his touch. He was determined to get to the bottom of it, no matter what it took…

**_~_ **

It's been a week or so since Nagisa's change of behavior, and Karma was finally able to get him to talk. They were currently in Karma's living room, each sitting on different sides of the couch. Karma shifted to where he was looking at Nagisa more properly. "Nagisa," he spoke softly, forcing himself to not let out a sigh when Nagisa jumped at the sound of his voice, "please...talk to me."

"A-about what?" Nagisa's voice was shaky, and it cracked as he stared at the floor. "You haven't been yourself lately...you've been rejecting anyone touching you, even the slightest bit... Nagi, please, as your boyfriend, this is concerning me. What happened to cause you to be like this...?" Karma made sure to keep his voice soft, not wanting to appear as though he was pissed off at Nagisa, which he wasn't.

Tears filled azure eyes as the boy shifted to hug his knees. "I was v-violated, K-Karma...f-forced into something I d-didn't want...f-forced into s-submission..." Upon hearing that, a certain flame called Karma's anger suddenly burst to be burning, consuming. "Who was it?" He narrowed his golden gaze at nothing, clenching his hands into fists. Who dare do such a thing to his precious Nagisa?!

"I'm n-not allowed to s-say..." Nagisa started shaking as he held onto his knees tighter, well aware of Karma's anger. "Nagisa, who was it?" Karma seemed to just ignore that fact, dead set on figuring out who violated Nagisa. "He's n-not allowing me to s-say, K-Karma-kun..."

...Ah. He used '-kun', something Nagisa only resorted back to when he felt as though Karma was very pissed off with him. Karma let out a small sigh, biting down on his lip as he relaxed his hands. His gaze was no longer narrowed, and instead was set lovingly on Nagisa. He then stood up from the couch, his gaze never leaving Nagisa. "I shall wait for you...Nagisa."

Nagisa hesitantly looked at the redhead, before giving a slight nod in acknowledgement. "T-thank you..."

_**~** _

Nagisa was slowly beginning to become comfortable with being touched again, but only by Karma and only if the touches were gentle and caring, like being pulled in for cuddles at night or given hugs. He would still flinch and tense up whenever it was anyone else, and if Karma was around, he would back up until he was in Karma's arms.

Karma had been really gentle and patient with him, just willing to wait forever for his Nagisa to finally be comfortable. Honestly, seeing Karma be so willing to wait for him only made Nagisa love him even more. It made him feel special, loved...like he was so much more to Karma than just someone to hug. 

After school, Nagisa headed to town to get some supplies for the house. As he was heading to the train station, someone walked up to him and placed their hand on his ass, before pulling him away from the public eye to talk with him. He gulped back his fear, already knowing exactly who it was.

"I do hope you're still going through with our plan, Nagi-chan." The voice sent shivers down Nagisa's spine, and he hesitantly nodded. "I a-am, sir..." "Oh how I wish to fully go through with it right now," the man stared hungrily at Nagisa, holding his small body close. "Now now, Akira," a new voice spoke as someone stepped out from the shadows, "we must wait until the Akabane kid isn't around."

Takaoka moved to look at the new arriver. "But he looks so adorable, Yanagisawa. Wouldn't you agree?" Yanagisawa's gaze traveled up and down Nagisa's body, taking in the fact of how his legs were trembling, his eyes wide and full of fear. He couldn't help but grin at such. "Indeed he is~" He pulled him out of Takaoka's grip and held Nagisa up to his height, before pinning him to the wall.

He got the first few buttons of Nagisa's shirt undone, already having thrown the vest to the side. As he started kissing at the smaller boy's neck, a shout rang through the alleyway.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Takaoka quickly turned to see Karma standing at the entrance of the alleyway, looking absolutely pissed. His narrowed gaze was mostly on Yanagisawa, only for it to be forced onto Takaoka after the man stepped in front of Yanagisawa to hide him. This only seemed to add fuel to the growing flame that was Karma's anger.

"Let him go or I swear you'll be seeing red in the next minute!" Takaoka refused to move, simply staring at Karma. "Why don't you run along back home, and pretend you saw not-" he was cut off when there was a fist suddenly colliding with his cheek, with enough force to knock him to the ground. Karma had luckily aimed his punch in a way to where Takaoka getting knocked to the ground wouldn't in the end hurt Nagisa.

Karma was quick in jumping on Takaoka's stomach, pretty much straddling him to keep him still as he punched him. "You! Hurt! My! Nagisa!" He spoke those words after each punch, his eyes practically glowing and a low growl in his throat. He only stopped when he found he had knocked Takaoka unconscious. His gaze then turned to Yanagisawa, watching as the male set Nagisa down before turning to face Karma.

The redhead narrowed his eyes at Yanagisawa before he stood up and walked over to him. "How fucking dare you," he growled, before delivering a blow to Yanagisawa's face, "hurting my Nagisa and violating him like it's nothing! All for what, to get on Koro-Sensei's bad side?! To get that octopus to finally show what could easily be his true colors?! No! All you did was get on my bad side! Absolutely no one touches my Nagisa like that and gets away with it!"

Yanagisawa couldn't even say a word before he was knocked to the ground, the furious redhead practically straddling him while delivering many punches to his face and chest.

Nagisa, who had curled himself into a ball, moved just enough to grab Karma's sleeve. "K-Karma, please...d-don't do a-anymore, you'll k-kill him." Karma only gave Nagisa a small glance, but that was all it took for him to realize just how much this was effecting Nagisa, how much it was scaring him. He delivered one last punch to Yanagisawa, before getting up and gently picking up Nagisa.

He took his blazer off and placed it around Nagisa's shoulders, making sure to grab his vest and tie, both of which had been thrown to the ground. He took one last glance at Yanagisawa and Takaoka, lying on the ground in pain, one being unconscious, before turning and leaving the alleyway, heading home with Nagisa in his arms.

**_~_ **

They were now at Karma's house, with Nagisa sitting on the too-big-for-one-person bed, and Karma was in the bathroom, getting a bath ready for Nagisa. He walked out of the bathroom, looking to find Nagisa staring at the floor, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Karma quietly walked over to him, crouching down so Nagisa would be able to see him.

"Nagisa," he spoke softly, gently grabbing one of Nagisa's hands, "hey, the bath's almost ready. Would you like some help?" The bluenette only shook his head no in reply, moving his gaze to Karma. Tears were filling his eyes as he threw his arms around Karma's neck, burying his face into his shoulder. Karma simply just held him close, just wanting to comfort him and be there for him.

After a bit, they broke away from the hug and Nagisa quietly headed to the bathroom so he could take his bath, closing the door behind him.

_I so hope he'll be alright…_

**_~_ **

When they arrived to school the next day, Koro-Sensei and Karasuma pulled Karma out of the classroom to talk to him while Irina was teaching. Karasuma had his normal expression, while Koro-Sensei didn't look as happy as usual.

"Karma, I received a call this morning from Takaoka, claiming that he and Yanagisawa were attacked by you in an alleyway. Care to explain?"

Karma growled quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I had good reasoning for attacking them," he muttered under his breath.

"And what is this reasoning?" Koro-Sensei was the one who spoke this time.

"They violated Nagisa!" Karma's eyes held the burning flame of anger in them. "They violated him, emotionally abused him, and all of this was just to get to the stupid octopus! He's already getting abused at home, then they throw this crap onto him! I didn't know it was actually them at first, Nagisa had said the person who did it wouldn't let him say. But when I saw them in the alleyway..." His hands were clenched into fists at this point, his nails beginning to dig into his skin.

Karasuma glanced at Koro-Sensei before sighing quietly. "Karma, you and Nagisa are given permission to sit out in the next class. Use that time wisely. And later I'll deal with Takaoka and Yanagisawa. Got it?" Karma gave a small nod, before leaving the room and waiting outside the classroom. When class ended, he waited for Nagisa and gently pulled him away from the others once spotting him.

"K-Karma, I have to go get r-ready for PE." Karma shook his head, before gently pulling him close. "No you don't, you and I are sitting out. Karasuma said so." Nagisa blinked a few times, before slightly nodding and moving to hug back. "A-alright..."

The two decided to sit outside and watch everyone else, sitting on the steps. Nagisa had shifted his body to where he could comfortably lay his head against Karma's shoulder, while the redhead played with strands of his hair. "Hey, Nagi?" Karma spoke softly, looking at Nagisa. The bluenette gave a small hum in reply, to show that he was listening. "Do you know how much I love you?"

That caught the smaller boy's attention and he shifted to look at him, his cheeks darkening with a red. "N-no..." Karma gently placed a hand on Nagisa's cheek, looking him in the eyes. "Might I show you?" Karma's tone was soft, it was clear he wasn't planning anything terrible, but... Nagisa still had the smallest doubt. "K-Karma, if y-you're planning anything k-kinky..."

"No no, it's not anything kinky, I promise. I just want to give you a kiss, if you'll let me." Nagisa seemed hesitant, before slightly nodding. "O-only a kiss." Karma gave a small smile, and a small 'of course' before leaning close to him. He closed the gap between them with a gentle, sweet kiss, moving his other hand to rest on the back of Nagisa's head.

They weren't aware of the octopus that was watching them and taking pictures, or that Nakamura had also glanced over at them. When Karma pulled away, Nagisa's cheeks were a bright red and he avoided looking at Karma, instead burying his face in the redhead's shoulder. Karma couldn't help but smile as he shifted to wrap his arms around Nagisa, holding his small body close.

_"I love you so much, Nagisa."_

**_~_ **

Later on at night, Karma and Nagisa were at Karma's house, both lying in bed and asleep. However, Karma was jolted out of his sleep when he felt the bed shift a few times due to movement. His gaze settled on Nagisa once he could see properly, and the poor boy was moving around and mumbling, no doubt having a nightmare.

At first, Karma was unsure as to what he should do, before moving closer to Nagisa and carefully wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, gently pulling him close. Nagisa began calming down once he was in Karma's arms, feeling a sense of comfort and warmth. It made Karma smile to know that Nagisa felt safe with him, especially after what he had to suffer through.

He carefully and gently ran his fingers through Nagisa's soft hair, being careful to not accidentally tug on his hair whenever his fingers caught a knot. He was just doing his best to keep Nagisa peaceful, before slowly drifting back to sleep himself, having this feeling of joy knowing that Nagisa was safe and calm.

_He'd do anything and everything he could to protect him._


	40. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their dinner date at the end of episode 3.

_"Let's head back, Nagisa. We can grab some food on the way."_

When Karma had first mentioned getting some food, Nagisa suspected he was just suggesting actually grabbing something and heading home. He never thought Karma would actually bring him to his favorite sushi place.

The entire time, Nagisa tried hiding just how happy he truly was because of this. He was glad Karma remembered his favorite place, out of everything he could've remembered.

"So...what made you decide to start talking to me again?" Nagisa decided to ask after eating a piece of his sushi. The redhead's gaze switched to him, and it was quiet for a bit before he finally answered. "Well...I wanted to reconnect our friendship. Y'know? It'd be nice having an old friend again in the classroom." Karma gave a small shrug, taking a bite of his sushi.

_In reality it's because I realized how much I love you, Nagisa. How much I want to protect you, and be there for you, and be the one to hold you when no one else will...is that selfish of me to want? You're just so precious, and I wish to always protect that adorable smile of yours... Please let me be there for you again._

Nagisa gave a slight smile as he stared at his sushi, before his smile faded. "That stunt you pulled, Karma...how are you so calm about it? You could've died."

"I will admit, I was scared." Karma gave a small laugh. "The crap they say about your life flashing before your eyes is true! But it's fine, I had this gut feeling he would save me, if he was determined on keeping his image as being a teacher." There was a silence between them before Karma spoke again. "What about you? Have you tried any attempts yet?"

"Yeah...once." Nagisa poked at another piece of sushi before eating it. Karma shifted to look at him, fully interested in it now. "How'd it turn out?" Nagisa gave a nervous laugh, slightly glancing at Karma. "Let's just put it simply and say I'd be dead if Koro-Sensei could be killed by normal bullets and whatnot." Karma clearly didn't like the sound of this. "Explain, Nagisa."

"Suicide bomb..." Karma's golden gaze narrowed, pressing for more information. "Terasaka made me do it." "...That fucking idiot." 

"Karma, it's fine, I'm fine and alive. It's no big deal." Nagisa had his gaze on his sushi again, trying to keep calm and not start shaking. He knew something like that would be a big deal to Karma, he never understood why though. "You could've died, Nagisa! Or at least ended up in the hospital!" Karma may have raised his voice a bit too much, as everyone was now looking at the redhead and bluenette.

They all looked away when Karma glared at them, before putting his focus back on Nagisa. "Nagi, I will kick his ass if I need to. Please, just tell me when someone's bugging you. I'd hate to see you be forced into something suicidal again."

Tears began filling Nagisa's eyes as he stared at his hands. "S-says the one who o-only thirty minutes ago f-fell off a cliff... A-at least you didn't s-see me actually attempt the s-suicide bomb..." Nothing was said as two arms wrapped around Nagisa and pulled him close to Karma's chest. "I'm so sorry, Nagi..." Karma gently held him close, rubbing small circles on his back to help calm him.

"I'm so very sorry...had I known this, I would've waited until you weren't around." Nagisa's fingers closed around the fabric of Karma's shirt, his small body starting to tremble. "O-or not at all. I j-just got you b-back...I don't w-want to lose you again...p-please don't l-leave me again, K-Karma..."

Karma couldn't help but faintly grin. "Ah, is it possible that the little Nagisa has feelings for me?" Nagisa said nothing for a few seconds, his grip on Karma's shirt tightening. "M-maybe...but it's not l-like Karma-kun would e-ever feel the s-same..." "Hm...how would Nagisa-kun feel if I did feel the same way for him?" 

"Happy...b-but that's just a silly idea..." Karma gently made Nagisa look at him, before gently pulling him into a kiss. Nagisa's eyes widened, as he clearly had not been expecting that, and he kinda just froze. When Karma pulled away, he wiped away Nagisa's tears and smiled at him. "Do that answer anything? I love you, Nagisa, and I want to be the one who'll pick you up when the rest of the cruel world pushes you down."

"I l-love you too, Karma..." Nagisa sniffled, his cheeks now a bright red. "Well, might you do me the honor of being my precious boyfriend?" Karma gently grabbed his hand, rubbing his knuckles while waiting for a reply. Nagisa nodded quickly, moving to hug Karma properly.

_"That makes me so glad. I'll always protect you, Nagisa...no matter what."_


	41. "It's not hard to feel so small, when all you have is these four walls"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma loses the upper-hand in a fight, and Nagisa steps in to try and protect him. Only for it to end with them both in the hospital, and Nagisa suffering more serious injuries than Karma.

Karma groaned as he was tossed to the ground. He'd hate to admit it...but he was so losing the upper-hand here. Guess it's simply what he gets for being too cocky. He felt a hand on his shoulder and slightly glanced to the side to see Nagisa, looking extremely worried. He let out a small squeak when Karma managed to push him away just before the redhead was kicked harshly in the ribs.

His vision began fading in and out, and the smack against his head was no help. "Karma!" He managed to see Nagisa staring at him before turning to the guys who had been against them, moving to crouch in front of Karma. The redhead gave a choked up laugh, and tried to murmur something but was unable to, as his vision fully turned to black, the last thing he saw being Nagisa standing up.

**_~_ **

As Karma began to open his eyes, he forced himself to not shut them immediately after due to the light shining brightly in his eyes. He waited for a bit, letting his vision get more focused, before looking over to the side upon hearing someone quickly write something down. He saw a nurse, clipboard in hand, and her gaze suddenly moved to him.

"Oh, it's so good to see you awake!" She let out a sigh of relief. "Mm..." Karma then looked around, before fear made his blood run cold upon the realization of something. He jolted up into a sitting position, ignoring his pain. "Where's Nagisa?!" "O-oh, Nagisa Shiota, right? He's in a different room...last time I checked, he was still unconscious. He seemed to have suffered a lot worse injuries than you." Karma's fingers closed around the bed sheets as he bit down on his lip. 

"What are his injuries...?" The nurse took a deep breath, before flipping the page on her clipboard. "Bruises and scrapes everywhere upon finding him, four broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken arm. And we had also took notice to scars and cuts that were on his body. As for your injuries..." She flipped the page back. "Bruises and scrapes everywhere, two fractured ribs, a minor concussion, and a twisted ankle."

Karma took in a shaky breath. "...Can I see him?" 

"I'm afraid not right now. You just woke up, and you need to heal. Take a few days to rest, then you'll be allowed to visit him." The nurse gave a small bow before quickly hurrying out of the room. Karma let out a small growl, before flopping back onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

_Nagisa... I'm so sorry for not protecting you._

**_~_ **

A few days later, Karma was finally allowed to roam around the hospital. After having gotten the information, the first place he headed to was Nagisa's room. His heart ached upon seeing the still unconscious bluenette, and he walked over to him, gently grabbing his hand and giving it a small kiss.

Every day after that, he visited Nagisa and stayed for every minute he could. Thoughts of blame constantly crossing his mind. 

One day, Nagisa finally began to wake up. Karma moved to hold Nagisa's hand with both of his, watching as Nagisa's eyes slowly fluttered open. He gave a small groan as he woke up, slightly moving his head to look at Karma. "K...Karma..?" 

Karma managed to give him a small smile, lifting his hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "It's me, Nagi, I'm here." "A...are you okay..?" Nagisa weakly squeezed Karma's hand, taking notice to how his eyes filled with tears. "Nagi, baby...you're hurt so much worse than me, I should be the one asking that. They gave you four broken ribs...a broken arm..." 

"I was unable to protect you..." Nagisa forced himself to look away, shutting his eyes. "I saw you get beat into unconsciousness, and I could hardly do a thing to protect you...I feel so useless..."

 A few tears slipped down his pale face and he noticeably started shaking. He tensed up upon feeling a pair of arms wrap themselves around his small body, before relaxing when realizing it was only just Karma. "Nagi, please look at me..." The bluenette hesitated before slowly opening his eyes and looking at Karma, his cheeks turning a bright red when a pair of soft lips met his own.

"You aren't useless, Nagi, alright? You did what you could, and I love you for that, but please do not call yourself useless... Please, just tell me you're okay." Karma spoke softly after pulling away, gently running his fingers through Nagisa's hair, in an attempt to calm him. After a bit, Nagisa was more calm than before, still shaking rather badly, but not really too much. "I-I'm alright..." He managed to whisper, reaching to clutch Karma's gown.

A soft kiss was planted on his head, and he slightly looked up at him. "I have to go back to my room, but I will visit you every day until we're both let out, alright?" "P-promise?" Karma nodded, giving him a soft smile. "Promise." Just before he left, Nagisa grabbed onto his gown again, causing the redhead to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

Nagisa shook his head no, his cheeks becoming tinted with a dark red. "N-no, I just...c-can I have a K-Karma kiss?" It took a second to fully register in Karma's brain that Nagisa was clearly asking for a kiss, before a smile tugged on his lips. "Sure," he moved closer to Nagisa, cupping his face with his hands, before pulling him into a sweet, gentle kiss. Nagisa slowly wrapped his arms around Karma's neck, letting his eyes flutter closed. 

When Karma pulled away from the kiss, he took in the sight of Nagisa's red face, just how adorable he looked, and took in a sharp breath. Nagisa's eyes opened to look at Karma, no doubt instant worry filling him that something was wrong. "K-Karma?" "Nagi, you really need to stop tempting me like this." Nagisa's eyes widened and his face turned a darker red. "E-EH?!"

Karma chuckled softly, simply adoring his reaction, before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Nagisa looked away after, his gaze now on his hands. "K-Karma...w-why did you kiss m-me..?" Karma slightly tilted his head. "Because you asked for a kiss."

"...I d-don't deserve Karma k-kisses..."

"What kind of silly thought is that?" Karma moved to where he was sitting in front of Nagisa, gently grabbing one of his hands. "I w-was unable to p-protect you, I s-should be h-helping you...n-not asking for k-kisses..." Tears began to fill Nagisa's eyes again. Karma let out a small sigh before shifting to where he could pull Nagisa into a gentle hug. 

"The only thing you should be doing, Nagi, is resting. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'll heal. I suffered a lot less damage than you in the end...please just focus on getting better." Nagisa sniffled, a few tears falling down his pale face. "B-but I wanted to p-protect you...as you h-have done for me s-so many times..." 

Karma ran his fingers through Nagisa's hair, gently rubbing circles on his back. "There'll be a time when you'll be able to, I'm sure of it. And when that time comes, and you succeed in protecting me, I'll be sure to reward you properly~ But for now, focus on yourself for the next few days. I can't have my Nagisa getting hurt worse than he already is."

"O-only if you promise to v-visit me..." Karma chuckled softly and kissed Nagisa's forehead after brushing his bangs out of the way. "Of course, Nagi~ I promise to keep visiting you." "G-good..."

"I love you, Nagisa~" "L-love you too, K-Karma."

_**~** _

When they were finally let out of the hospital, Karma felt so relieved to finally be at their house again with Nagisa. He was being really gentle and sweet, doing pretty much everything for Nagisa. At one point, while cuddling, Nagisa shifted to look at Karma. "Hey, Karma?" The redhead hummed in response to show he was listening. "You had been trying to say something back in the alley, what was it?"

Karma smirked then glanced at him and slapped his ass, causing the bluenette to squeak out. "I had a great view of your ass~" Nagisa's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned a dark red. "O-out of all the things y-you could've focused on!"

"Yep."

"Y-you focused on h-having a great view of m-my ass!"

"Indeed~ Too bad I don't have that view now." Karma was now squeezing and rubbing his ass, still holding him close. Nagisa shook his head and buried his face into Karma's shoulder, murmuring a small 'you're impossible'. Karma just simply grinned and placed a small kiss on Nagisa's head. "You still love me~" He suddenly thought of something and his grin faded.

"By the way...they didn't touch you inappropriately, did they?" Nagisa moved to look at Karma almost instantly. "You're...you're just now worrying about the possibility?" Karma gave a small pout and held him close. "I had been too worried about my precious Nagi's injuries. So? Did they?" His tone got dark as he waited for Nagisa's answer.

Nagisa shook his head no, looking away. "They were too busy beating me up to even try. Though I think one of them had at one point quite literally kicked my ass..."

"...Intentionally?"

"I don't think so, no." Nagisa moved to cuddle up against Karma's chest. "But basically, no they didn't. I don't think I would've handled it very well if they had..." Karma's arms wrapped around him and he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap. "If only I had enough strength to pound their skulls into the concrete." He growled quietly, holding Nagisa as close as possible, while also being gentle with him.

"I guess they'd be facing bad karma," Nagisa muttered before shaking his head, "sorry, that was terrible of me to do." Karma chuckled softly and placed a kiss on Nagisa's cheek. "It was adorable~" 

Karma then moved them to where Nagisa was laying on top of him while he was lying on the couch. "Oh hey look, you're on top now~" He teased, grinning. Nagisa rolled his eyes playfully before resting his head on Karma's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Hey, Nagi..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Nagisa couldn't help but smile, nuzzling closer to him. "Love you too."


	42. "I never meant to hurt you, and I know you feel the same"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fight, Karma and Nagisa head out of view of everyone else for a little...fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Smut warning!
> 
> AndyesIdiduselyricsofPapercutinthetitle-

_"Quit staring at me like that, you look like mouse-trap cheese."_

After the fight was over with, Karma and Nagisa were nowhere to be seen. Like they had simply just fled the scene as soon as they could. Kaede seemed to be the first to notice this. "Hey," she decided to speak up, "where'd Karma and Nagisa run off to?"

Nakamura glanced around before giving off a small smirk. "They went to go fully make up." Everyone seemed rather confused as to what she meant by that. "What do you mean by that?" Isogai looked at the blonde. "They're  _talking_ things out~" Nakamura snickered, unable to hide her grin while everyone else stayed confused.

**_~_ **

"You sure you're alright?" Karma asked for what seemed like the millionth time since they had been alone, placing a hand on Nagisa's cheek. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" Nagisa shook his head no, shifting to give Karma a small kiss. "I'm fine, Karma," his gaze then trailed to the redhead's neck, and he bit down on his lip. "Did I hurt you at all? I had been choking you rather harshly..."

Karma gave a small laugh, and he pressed a kiss to Nagisa's lips. "If anything, it turned me on~" 

Nagisa's eyes widened upon hearing this and he stared at his boyfriend, asking for an explanation. "It was mostly due to you having your leg near my crotch~" A small smirk formed on Karma's lips before he glanced down at how Nagisa was sitting, then deciding to move his leg ever so slightly. "K-Karma!" Nagisa gasped out, quickly moving to where his arms were wrapped around Karma's neck and his face was buried in the redhead's shoulder.

"Nagisa..." The bluenette moved his head just enough to look at Karma. "Please say my name like that again." Shivers ran down Nagisa's spine and before he could say much, Karma moved his leg again, sending jolts of pleasure through the smaller male's body when the redhead rubbed against his crotch. He couldn't help but call out Karma's name again, his hands gripping his shirt tightly.

Karma did it again, taking notice to just how tightly Nagisa was gripping him. "K-Karma, if you k-keeping doing that...I m-might..." Karma raised an eyebrow. "Might what, Nagisa?" Nagisa seemed embarrassed to say it directly. "M-my pants might g-get ruined..."

Catching on to what he meant, Karma made Nagisa look at him before pulling him into a kiss, moving one of his hands to rest on the back of his head, his other hand resting on Nagisa's back, pulling him closer. The kiss quickly became heated as Karma shifted to be able to pin Nagisa down, moving one of his hands to grab Nagisa's, intertwining their fingers together. When they pulled away from the kiss, Nagisa trying to catch his breath, Karma immediately started taking Nagisa's clothes off of him.

When Nagisa was stripped down to nothing but his boxers, Karma stopped to take off his own shirt, before placing his shirt, along with Nagisa's shirt and jacket, underneath the bluenette as a way of giving him at least something to lay down on beside the ground. He looked at Nagisa, lying beneath him with nothing but underwear on. He gave a low growl, his gaze travelling up and down Nagisa's body.

"K-Karma..." Nagisa reached his hands up to Karma, his beautiful azure eyes glazed over. Unable to wait any longer, Karma stripped himself down to nothing but boxers, leaning towards Nagisa and pulling him into a kiss. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's neck, pulling him closer until their chests were touching. As they were practically making out, Karma shifted slightly to grind against the bluenette.

Nagisa pulled away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath, his cheeks tinted with bright red and his lips slightly swollen due to the kiss. "K-Karma, please... I n-need you..." He whimpered slightly, staring at his redheaded boyfriend with glazed-over eyes. Karma chuckled softly, placing a small kiss on Nagisa's collarbone before pulling his boxers off of him.

"S-someone's eager..." Karma gave a small smirk, looking up at him. "I did say you looked like mouse-trap cheese~" Nagisa's eyes widened. "I t-thought you meant I l-looked b-bruised!"

Karma chuckled softly, before going back to running his fingers against Nagisa's stomach and chest, in which he couldn't help but take notice to the way Nagisa gave small winces whenever his fingers brushed over certain areas. "Where does it hurt?" Nagisa seemed hesitant to reply at first, before speaking quietly. "My head, my gut, somewhat my face too..." He slightly squeaked out when Karma quickly began kissing the areas he mentioned.

"K-Karma, you d-don't have to..." "How many times did I knee you in the gut?" Karma asked softly, ignoring Nagisa saying he didn't have to do this. "A-around eight...m-maybe nine or ten counting the couple of times you kicked me..." Karma whispered a small 'I'm sorry' before leaving ten soft, small kisses on Nagisa's gut. He then proceeded to kiss every inch of Nagisa's body, sending shivers up the smaller boy's spine.

When getting down to Nagisa's dick, he planted a soft kiss on the tip, before trailing kisses against the side. He glanced up to see Nagisa slightly squirm, letting out a small whine as he bucked his hips up, clearly wanting more than just soft kisses. Karma simply gave a small smirk before continuing to kiss every bit of Nagisa's body. 

Once Karma was done kissing and caressing every inch of Nagisa's body for a bit, he sat up to fully look at Nagisa. "W-was that really necessary...?" "Yes~ Someone had to kiss them better, and plus I wanted to make sure my precious boyfriend is alright." He leaned down to plant a kiss on the bluenette's forehead, before finally getting ready to prepare Nagisa.

He coated three of his fingers with his salvia, well aware of Nagisa staring at him, before positioning them so he had better access to Nagisa's hole. He slowly slid one finger into Nagisa, watching his facial expressions. He waited until Nagisa was comfortable, before adding a second, then a third. He moved them around for a bit, smirking when he saw Nagisa's eyes widen and his hips jolted forward.

"Ah, did I find it so soon?~" He dropped his voice down to a low tone, one he knew sent shivers across Nagisa's body. Nagisa gave a slight nod, trying to not end up moaning too loudly. Karma pulled his fingers out, pulling off his boxers and lining up to Nagisa's hole. "You ready?" He asked softly, looking at his boyfriend. Nagisa gave a small nod, reaching to grab one of Karma's hands.

Karma chuckled softly, gently grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together, before slowly entering him. He fully entered him, moving to where he was able to leave kisses on Nagisa's neck, shoulders, even a few on his collarbone. He waited for Nagisa to be comfortable before he started moving, keeping their hands intertwined. 

Nagisa was quick in wrapping his legs around Karma's waist, his other arm wrapping around his neck as he tried to keep quiet. He had a difficult time doing so, with Karma thrusting wildly and purposely missing his prostate a couple of times. "D-damn it, K-Karma, stop t-teasing me like t-that..." He managed to choke out, burying his face into Karma's shoulder.

A devilish smirk formed on the redhead's lips as he suddenly shifted to hit Nagisa's prostate with each thrust. Nagisa's eyes widened and he quickly bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out, knowing it would alert others. Karma, however, didn't seem to care if they got caught, seeing as he only continued his actions. He moved to pull Nagisa into a kiss, stopping him from biting so harshly on his lip.

Neither of them seemed to take notice to a certain octopus who was sneaking a peek on them, quickly writing something down about the two boys.

Nagisa suddenly pulled away from the kiss, letting a small scream fall from his lips as he released, his cum landing on their chests and somewhat on his thighs. Karma let out a small chuckle as he moved to kiss underneath Nagisa's ear. "Aww, did I make Nagi-baby cum without even touching him?~" Nagisa gave a small whimper, just wanting to hide his face.

"I-it's not my f-fault you feel so g-good inside me..." Karma's eyes widened upon hearing that and he quickly pulled out, just before releasing over Nagisa's chest and thighs. "Fuck, baby...that was so hot, hearing you say that." He scooped up some of the cum, before giving a wink to Nagisa and licking it off of his fingers. Nagisa's face heated up and he moved to lightly shove Karma's shoulder.

Karma let out a small chuckle, before shifting to clean up the cum on Nagisa, afterwards helping the bluenette get dressed. He got dressed himself, before gently picking up Nagisa from the ground and standing up. He set Nagisa down just long enough to hug him, and to fix his pigtails. "I love you so much, Nagi." He whispered, placing a small kiss on his head.

"I love you too, Karma."

_**~** _

Later on, as Karma and Nagisa were getting ready to leave, Koro-Sensei appeared near them. "Psst, Karma, Nagisa," this caught their attention, and they turned to look at their teacher, "next time you have sex, you can use the shed."

Nagisa's eyes widened and his entire face turned as red as Karma's hair, while the redhead was quick in trying to attack him. "You spied on us, you perverted octopus!" Nagisa could've sworn he heard his boyfriend add in 'and saw Nagisa naked' but was unsure and brushed it off as simply his imagination. "Oh Karma, my boy, the only one I fully saw was you."

Green stripes suddenly appeared on his face as he was dodging Karma's attacks with ease. "Nagisa is a total bottom- and Karma, you did a good job of banging him."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID OCTOPUS!" Karma kept trying to stab him, well aware of how absolutely embarrassed Nagisa was. "Karma, kill him, please." Nagisa whined, covering his face with his hands. "I know we literally just had a fight a little while ago about if we should kill or save him, but please-" 

Karma glanced at his boyfriend before going back to focusing on trying to attack Koro-Sensei, before he suddenly zoomed away at Mach 20, cackling. "Damn it!" Karma quietly growled, narrowing his eyes at where their teacher was only a few seconds before. "He's no doubt going to write about us now." Nagisa gave a small whimper as he moved to lean against Karma. "Out of everyone who could've caught us...why him?"

"Well, it's honestly better than Professor Bitch." Karma commented simply, wrapping an arm around Nagisa, shifting to place a kiss on the top of his head. "Come on, let's head home. Bet you just want to rest."

Nagisa gave a small laugh. "Yeah, definitely."


	43. A/N: IMPORTANT

Hey guys. Just wanted to leave a note saying I will not be able to update for quite a bit, my computer broke earlier and thus what I use for writing is gone.

However, I will be saving up to get a new one. It'll take a while, but it'll be worth it in the end.

 

Just don't miss my writing too much--


	44. A Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma comes home to a little surprise from his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !SMUT AHEAD!

_He's been gone for a couple months. I miss him so badly._

Nagisa looked out the window of the living room, slightly curled up on the couch. His gaze drifted over to a piece of clothing laying over the top of one of the chairs.

He got up and went over to it, picking it up, only to find that it was one of his husband's jackets. He bit his lip then lifted it to his nose, taking in the scent that still remained on it.

_It still smells like Karma. I wonder if he'd mind if I..._

Nagisa's gaze trailed down to the bulge now in his pants. He gulped, clutching the jacket tightly before hurrying to the bedroom.

_Surely he won't mind..._

**______ **

"Nagisa, I'm home!" Karma called out as he entered into the house he shared with his beloved Nagisa. When he didn't get a response, as he normally did, he brushed it off as his husband simply taking a nap.

He made sure to close and lock the front door, beginning to take his jacket off as he headed to the bedroom. As he got closer, he heard the unmistakable noise of moaning.

_What the...?_

Karma got to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. The sight before him was unexpected, but he had no objections.

There, laying on the bed, was his cute Nagisa, wearing  _only_ one of his jackets, while pumping his own dick and fingering himself. He didn't seem to take notice to Karma yet, small moans of the redhead's name falling from his lips.

Karma felt his dick twitch, his pants tightening at the sight. He set down his suitcase, putting the jacket over it, and watched as Nagisa had his orgasm, his back arching just a bit off the bed, Karma's name falling from his lips in a loud moan.

He panted, having his eyes closed, still not having noticed his redheaded lover. That was, at least, until a larger, warm hand rested on his thigh. His eyes snapped open in alarm and he nearly kicked the person, relaxing when realizing it was just Karma.

Then his entire face turned  _red_ and he quickly pulled his fingers out of himself, fumbling to cover himself. "H-how long have y-you been t-there?!" He was so  _embarrassed_ to have been caught doing such a thing.

A simple grin formed on Karma's lips as he reached and stopped Nagisa from burying himself in the covers. "Long enough," he replied in a low tone, sending shivers down the smaller male's spine.

"I never knew you could become so dirty without me, Na~gi~sa~" Karma practically purred, leaning to his ear and nipping at it. "I-it was j-just this o-once!" Nagisa squeaked out, shifting to hide the fact of being hard.

"Mm, really?" Karma trailed down to his neck, lightly biting at it. "Did you just miss me that much?" He slowly pulled the covers away from Nagisa, kissing and biting at his neck.

Nagisa wanted to fight to keep the covers over him- but at the same time, he didn't, and he just let himself melt from Karma's actions. He reached his hands up and tugged at the redhead's shirt.

"K-Karma..p-please.." 

Karma pulled away, admiring the few hickies currently on Nagisa's neck, before getting to work on taking his shirt off. He pulled his tie off first, then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off.

He knew Nagisa would have his gaze on his abs, and he didn't even bother with teasing him about it. He simply leaned to him and kissed his head, working on getting his pants off.

Nagisa's gaze trailed from Karma's abs to his dick once it was exposed to him, and he nearly started drooling. 

"Nagisa," Karma rested one of his hands on Nagisa's thigh, "want to take that jacket off?" Nagisa blinked, forcing his gaze away from Karma's cock then nodded and pulled the jacket off, laying down on the bed after.

"I guess I don't have to prepare you, huh?" Karma teased as he got into position.

"S-shut up and f-fuck me with y-your big, thick c-cock." Nagisa mumbled, his cheeks turning red. Karma's eyes widened and he let out a low growl, slowly entering Nagisa.

Nagisa let out a moan, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Karma's neck and his legs around his waist. When Karma was fully inside of him, he came against their chests.

It didn't take him long to get hard again, and as soon as he was, Karma began thrusting in and out of him, gaining loud moans from his lover.

"F-Faster! H-Harder! M-Master, please!" Nagisa  _begged_ , scratching at Karma's back. Karma growled, thrusting faster and harder, aiming to hit Nagisa's prostate. He left hickies all on Nagisa's neck and chest, knowing there'd no doubt be a lot more by the next day.

"K-Karmaa..!" Nagisa gave a loud moan of his name when Karma hit his prostate, nearly cumming from the feeling. Karma immediately began thrusting as fast and as hard as he could against Nagisa's prostate, biting at his neck.

"Scream my name louder, Nagisa." 

"K-Karmaa!"

"Louder," Karma slowed his thrusts, "let everyone know who you belong to."

Nagisa scratched at his back again. Both of them knew it was never enough to draw blood, luckily. It just left a slight sting afterwards. "I BELONG TO KARMAA!"

Karma growled and began thrusting again, going as fast and hard as he could. "You belong  _only_ to me. No one else will  _ever_ be able to see you like this."

Nagisa moaned out in response. He  _loved_ Karma's possessive talk. "O-only Master's..!"

"Only  _mine_ ," Karma slipped a hand in between them, wrapping it around Nagisa's dick. He pumped his dick while thrusting into him.

It wasn't long before Nagisa tugged at Karma's hair. "M-Master, gonna c-cum..!" Karma simply increased the speed of his hand. "Cum for me, Nagisa."

Nagisa came pretty much instantly, tugging Karma close to him. Karma thrusted a few more times before cumming inside of Nagisa, nuzzling his face against his neck.

The bluenette gave a small gasp, cumming  _again_ just from Karma cumming inside him. 

They both took a few minutes to catch their breath, just staying near each other. Karma was the first to speak up. 

"Think you'd be able to handle another round?" 

Nagisa simply nodded, giving Karma a small kiss. "Definitely.."

_**____** _

Nagisa let out a small groan as he slowly woke up. He felt sticky and pain shot up from his ass when he tried moving. He felt the person who was cuddled practically on top of him shift as they woke up.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. When they did, his gaze landed on his husband, and he instantly nuzzled against him.

"Mm, cuddly much?" Karma teased quietly as he pulled out of him. Nagisa gave a small whimper at the sudden emptiness, clinging to Karma.

Fingers ran through his hair and a gentle kiss was placed on his head. "We made a mess," Karma muttered as he looked at bed, "I'll change the sheets out after our bath."

"Bath...?" Nagisa managed to mumble. His voice hurt from all the screaming he did. "Bath...nice.." He tried saying 'a bath sounds nice'. Another kiss was planted on his head before he was scooped up from the bed.

He let out a whine from being moved, before nuzzling into Karma, shifting to cling to him. Karma held him as he prepared the bath, getting into the tub once it was set up.

Nagisa winced when he was set down, moving to lay on Karma in a way to where he wouldn't be in pain. Karma faintly smiled and kissed his head, getting to work on cleaning them both.

Nagisa did his best to help Karma so he wouldn't be doing it alone. After their bath, Karma dried them both off and helped Nagisa get dressed, got dressed himself, then changed out the sheets.

After all of that, he got on the bed with Nagisa and cuddled him. "I love you, Nagisa." He whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too.." Nagisa nuzzled as close as he could against Karma, closing his eyes and relaxing. 

He had his husband back and was able to cuddle him. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becausesmutthatswhy
> 
> I'm using my tablet for this so it's probably crappy-


	45. "You're the one thing that I can't lose"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you see only black and white until you meet your soulmate.

They say that you see in only black and white until you meet your soulmate. Then your entire world is filled with colors. 

Some people have not been as lucky as others with finding their soulmates. Some find them and live together happily, others don't. But the one thing they never mention is what happens when your soulmate dies.

Karma wishes he knew beforehand, and didn't have to learn on his own.

_**_____** _

Karma and Nagisa were soulmates, and were happily married and thinking of the possibility of adopting. They've known each other, and known about being soulmates, since they were only first years in junior high, although they didn't start dating until third year.

When Karma woke up that morning, he wasn't aware of what all would happen later on in the day. Everything started out as it normally did.

Nagisa cooked breakfast while Karma got ready for work, they sat down at the table, ate and talked, then Nagisa did the dishes. 

Karma slipped his shoes on, going over to his husband and leaning to kiss his head. "I've got to get going, I'll see you later." Nagisa offered him a smile, standing on his toes to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be going grocery shopping today, we're running out of things. You have a good day at work." Nagisa turned to face him and fixed his tie for him.

Karma hummed in response, giving him a small kiss. "Stay safe, I love you." He then headed to the door. Nagisa waved to him. "Bye, love you too!"

Karma was unaware that those were the last words he would ever hear from Nagisa.

_**____** _

When Karma got to work, everything was normal. Everything went on as it normally did, nothing was out of place. 

Things only started going downhill at the meeting.

Karma took a seat and listened to everyone. At one point, he reached up and rubbed his eyes, and when he moved his hands away, every color he once saw was gone.

He blinked a few times, hoping it was just his eyes messing with him, but...the colors never came back. Everything Karma saw looked just as it was every day before he met Nagisa.

Panic filled his mind. He was  _never_ told about this. He had no clue what was going on.

_Oh god, please tell me Nagisa's okay. Please..._

"-bane? Akabane, hey!" Karma was snapped out of his thoughts when someone shouted his name. His gaze and attention turned to his boss, who was looking directly at him. "Yes, sir?"

"You're spacing out on us, everything okay?" A hint of worry laced his tone. Karma hesitated on answering, before deciding to speak truthfully.

"Honestly, sir, I'm unsure... Might I be excused? There's someone I want to call."

"...Yeah, go ahead. Take as long as you need, I'll fill you in later."

Karma nodded, standing up. He bowed, gave a quick "thank you, sir" then left the meeting room, taking his phone out. Once in the hallway, he went to his contacts and clicked on Nagisa's number, holding the phone to his ear as he hoped for his baby to pick up.

_C'mon, Nagisa, please pick up...please..._

The call sadly went to voicemail. Karma took in a shaky breath before calling an old friend, who luckily picked up.

"Kaede, hey, I need you to do me a favor real quick."

_"Nice to talk to you again too, Karma. What's up?"_

"Could you go check on Nagisa for me? I'd do it myself, but...I can't leave work yet."

There was silence on the line. Karma started thinking the worst.

"Kaede...?"

_"...Karma, he was... Nagisa was killed on his way to the grocery store. The police just arrived to the scene."_

Karma's grip on his phone tightened. "Tell me it's not true, Kaede." His throat felt tight, and he blinked back tears.

_"Karma-"_

"Tell me it isn't true. Tell me my baby isn't dead! Surely this is just some nightmare and I'll wake up and...and my baby will be there."

_"...Karma...you know I can't lie to you like that. Your sight- it's all black and white now, correct?"_

"How did you-"

_"It's what happens when your soulmate dies. You lose the colors you gained when meeting them. You never knew this?"_

"...No...it was never mentioned to me." Karma bit down on his lip. He hadn't even learned about soulmates from his parents, he'd learned it from teachers and over hearing classmates.

"Kaede...please at least tell me that he'll be getting a funeral."

_"He will, don't worry. Kanzaki and I'll make sure of it."_

"Thank you... I gotta go, I have to get back to work."

_"Alright. See you later, Karma. And- stay strong, okay? Nagisa would probably want you to."_

"..Yeah..."

Then the call ended, and Karma nearly bursted into tears.

_He's gone... My baby..._

**_______ **

At the funeral, Karma only spoke when required to. He was trying so hard to not break down. He stared at the picture they had of Nagisa, biting down on his bottom lip.

_I can't even see those beautiful blues that I adored seeing every day..._

At one point, a couple of old friends from junior high came up to Karma. Everyone from their third year class seemed to be there, even Karasuma and Irina showed up.

When they came up to Karma, Irina placed a hand on his shoulder and managed a smile. "I'm sure Koro Sensei greeted him with open ar- er...tentacles."

Karma only nodded, forcing himself to not speak. 

Kaede, Kanzaki, and Nakamura were the last to come over to him. He mostly tuned out what they were saying. 

Once he was alone, or at least thought he was, he finally broke down, sinking down to his knees. His body shook as tears rushed down his face. He cried and gasped for breath, clutching at his pants tightly.

_He's gone he's gone he's gone he's gone._

_I'm never going to see him again._

_Nagisa..._

_My baby..._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS?  
> SMUT AND THEN ANGST?  
> YES
> 
> S U F F E R
> 
> Also it kinda mixed with the canon universe, just, y'know, with soulmates-


	46. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa tries to top his tall, sadistic boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, there will be smut-

When Nagisa first started dating Karma, he never thought it would be so exciting. He never thought Karma would be so kinky in bed, never thought he himself would get interested in a few kinks. The only thing he seemed to have expected was Karma's protectiveness of him.

And while he enjoyed having Karma dominate him, he wanted to try it at least once. 

So at dinner, he decided to bring it up to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Karma...? C-could we try something n-new tonight?" Nagisa bit down on his lip, already nervous and shaking. The redhead looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he took a bite of his food. "Sure, what do you want to try out?" Nagisa messed with the end of his shirt, his cheeks turning a bright red. This was it, it was now or never.

"W-well...I k-know we're comfortable with h-how it is now, you d-dominating me and all...b-but I want to t-try being top at l-least once."

Silence. Nagisa began to panic. What if Karma thought he was weird for asking such a question? What if he declined it, thinking things are better as they are? What if-

A chuckle cut through the silence, and Nagisa quickly looked to his boyfriend, who's cheeks were tinted with red. "I wouldn't mind it, Nagi." Nagisa's eyes widened, his cheeks turning a bright red. "W-wait, seriously?" Karma nodded, smiling at him, reaching to gently grab his hand. "Yeah. I think it'd be nice to change things up for once." Nagisa's eyes brightened and he smiled cutely.

"That m-makes me so happy."

_**~** _

Later on, after dinner, the two were in their room, currently making out as Nagisa fumbled with the buttons on Karma's shirt. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, after all he was going to be topping his boyfriend. Karma pulled away and couldn't help but chuckle softly, gently grabbing Nagisa's shaking hands. "Nagi, baby, relax." He placed small kisses on his hands.

"B-but what if I m-mess up, or aren't a-able to pleasure you?" Nagisa bit down on his lip, seriously worried about possibly messing up, or being unable to give Karma pleasure. Karma let go of his hands and instead cupped his face, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "Nagi, don't worry about that, alright? Worrying about such a thing only makes matters worse."

Nagisa gave a small nod, kissing Karma's cheek before focusing on getting the redhead's shirt off of him. Once it was finally out of the way, he took a deep breath before leaning to Karma's chest, letting his tongue flick over Karma's hardened nipples, drawing out a small moan from the redhead. He gave a shaky laugh, slightly looking at Nagisa. "U-using my weak s-spot against me, huh?"

The bluenette's cheeks heated up, before quickly focusing on licking and sucking Karma's nipples, using one hand to play with the other nipple, while his other hand rubbed at the growing tent in Karma's pants, as the redhead has done to him many times before in the past. Karma groaned and slightly bucked his hips up against Nagisa's hand. "Fuck, baby, I might j-just cum if you continue that."

Nagisa pulled away, looking at Karma, before silently working on getting their pants off, his hands starting to shake again. While trying to get Karma's pants off, the zipper got stuck, which made Nagisa panic as he tugged at the zipper. Karma shook his head, giving a small laugh, before helping Nagisa get the zipper unstuck, then kissed his cheek when Nagisa looked at him.

"How the h-hell do you make this look so e-easy?" Nagisa mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright red, on the verge of tears from frustration. All he wanted to do was prove to Karma that he could do this, but life was smacking it back into his face that he's always been a bottom.

"I'm usually not a panicking, shaking mess." Karma pointed out, giving a small grin. Nagisa gave a small pout, looking away for a few seconds. "Do you want my help?" The bluenette immediately looked at him before shaking his head rapidly. "N-no! You a-always do this for me, I w-wanna do it for y-you..."

_Oh god...he's so adorable, I just want to squeeze him. Who allowed such a precious human to be this adorable?_

Karma, however, simply just gave a smile. "Alright, if you say so, Nagi~"

Nagisa took a shaky breath before slowly pulling Karma's pants off of him, leaving the redhead in his boxers. Deciding it to be unfair if his boyfriend was the only one undressed, he pulled off his own shirt and pants, gulping when the realization of just how different their body structures were smacked him in the face. He had a feminine structure, a smaller body, barely even any signs of noticeable muscles.

While Karma had a masculine structure, and it surely showed. Deciding to not dwell on it too much, Nagisa reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube, only to end up knocking it off. His eyes widened and began to fill with tears as he moved to pick it up from the ground. A soft, gentle hand was placed on his cheek, causing him to look at Karma. 

Karma gently wiped away his tears, leaning to leave a small kiss on his lips. "You sure you don't want any help, Nagi?" He asked softly, gently rubbing his thumb against Nagisa's cheek. "Positive..." Nagisa gave a small pout. "You never need my help...I want to do this on my own." He shifted to where he was positioned in between Karma's legs, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Just...if you do, let me know, alright?"

Nagisa gave another small pout, looking at him. "I want you to feel good, Karma..." He slowly began to pull at Karma's boxers, only to stop when the redhead spoke again. "It's fine, Nagisa, I enjoy making you feel good." Tears began to fill Nagisa's eyes again, his grip on Karma's boxers tightening. "But it's not fair for you...please, just let me do this, Karma."

Karma let out a small sigh before smiling, leaning to him to place a kiss on his head. "Alright, Nagi. I'll let you do this."

The bluenette gave a faint smile, before fully pulling Karma's boxers off of him. Karma let out a small sigh once his dick was out of the cloth prison, before letting out a gasp when Nagisa's soft fingers wrapped around it, slowly moving his hand up and down. He then leaned down, licking at the tip of it before wrapping his mouth around the tip. Fingers tangled themselves into the bluenette's hair as he took in as much as he could, rubbing at the parts that couldn't fit. 

Groans fell from Karma's lips, along with the small whispers of 'Nagisa' and praises of how well he was doing. Nagisa couldn't help but give a cute little noise from the back of his throat, sending slight vibrations against Karma, drawing out another groan from the redhead. Just as Karma was drawing close to his release, Nagisa pulled away, moving his gaze to Karma.

"Baby, I was so close." Karma gave a small pout, his cheeks dusted with red. Nagisa gave a slight grin before looking away. "R-revenge for doing the same to me in the past," he murmured before focusing back on his task. He grabbed the bottle of lube, opening it and shakily squirting some onto his fingers before putting it back on the nightstand, nearly dropping it again.

He took a deep breath, and tried finding Karma's hole  _without_ the redhead's help. He gave a pout when realizing he was having trouble. And there was no way he'd be able to move the redhead the same way Karma moves him to have better access to his hole.

Slowly giving up, he mumbled a small "could you please move for me?" under his breath. Karma had just barely heard him, but did so anyway, moving to where Nagisa could have better access to his hole.

Nagisa glanced at him before beginning to slowly enter a finger into him. Karma winced at first at the unfamiliar feeling, taking a few breaths to calm himself. 

Once the first finger was fully in, Nagisa waited before adding a second, moving them around. They...only barely brushed against Karma's prostate. Nagisa slowly added in the third finger, moving all three around, trying to find that one spot.

He pouted as he watched Karma's expression. It didn't seem to change. So either Karma was really good at hiding pleasure, or he just wasn't finding Karma's prostate.

...He ended up going with the second choice, as he tested the first one by wrapping his free hand around Karma's cock and stroking it a few times, watching as Karma's face changed to one of pleasure.

He  _tried_ pushing his fingers further in, but they were as far as they would go. He pouted and ended up just pulling his fingers out. "My fingers are too short." He pretty much flopped onto Karma's chest.

Karma rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head. "Why don't you try putting your dick in?" He suggested, running his fingers through Nagisa's hair.

"..Fine.." Nagisa pulled back and tried entering his dick into Karma's hole, but poor baby's never really put his dick in something else before, so he didn't know the correct way to.

He flopped back onto Karma's chest, burying his face, once realizing that he, once again, failed. 

"I'm not fit to be a top." He spoke with defeat in his voice. Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa, holding him close. "That's not fully true. There is one way you succeed in topping."

Nagisa moved to look at him, confusion in his eyes. "But I've never-" "By riding me," Karma cut in before Nagisa could finish, "because who's in control when you're doing that?"

The smaller male's cheeks turned red. "I am..." "Exactly." Karma rubbed his back. "I know it wasn't what you had in mind, baby, but surely it could work for now?" 

"Y-yeah." Nagisa rubbed both of their dicks a few times to make sure they were both fully hard, before reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube.

He put some on Karma's dick, paused, then decided to put some on his fingers and shifted to where Karma could watch as he prepared himself. Karma groaned at the sight of Nagisa's hole being so close, watching as his fingers moved in and out.

Soon, Nagisa positioned himself above Karma's dick, wrapping a hand around it near the tip to lead it to his hole, letting go once the tip was in. From there, Nagisa slowly lowered himself until Karma's dick was fully inside him, giving a few small moans.

Karma groaned at the feeling, resting his hands on Nagisa's hips. "You..good?" Nagisa nodded, placing his hands on Karma's chest, running his hands against his abs.

"N-need a couple m-minutes. F-feels so g-good." After a couple minutes, Nagisa slowly began moving up and down. "A-ah..! So g-good..!" 

Karma watched him, giving a few groans. "Fuck, baby..." 

_In just a couple minutes, he'd gone from pouting to a moaning mess._

Nagisa soon began bouncing faster, moaning and mewling in pleasure. Karma leaned forward, taking one of Nagisa's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it. He wrapped his hand around Nagisa's dick, pumping it.

"A-ah..! K-Karma..!" 

The redhead pulled away just long enough to ask, "does that feel good?"

"Y-yes!" Nagisa let out a scream of pleasure when Karma's dick hit his prostate, immediately bouncing to where it would continue hitting that spot.

He gave screams of Karma's name, having his arms wrapped around his neck. He buried his face in his shoulder when getting near his orgasm. "K-Karma, g-gonna cum..!"

Karma seemed to just increase the speed of his hand, thrusting up into him a few times. "Cum for me, baby." He left a few marks on Nagisa's neck, shoulders, and upper part of his chest.

Nagisa gave one last bounce before cumming against their chests. Karma thrusted up into him a few more times, letting out a small groan. "Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum."

"C-cum inside me! F-fill me with your hot, sticky cum!" Nagisa practically  _begged._ Karma thrusted up into him once more then came inside of him.

The smaller male gasped at the feeling and ended up cumming  _again._

He panted afterwards, collapsing against Karma's chest. Karma wrapped his arms around him, holding him as close as possible. "You..good?" He managed to ask.

A small nod was all he needed, and it had been all Nagisa managed to give. Fingers ran through his hair, and it wasn't long before Nagisa fell asleep against his boyfriend's chest.

Karma placed a kiss on his head, deciding to not remove himself from Nagisa just yet, moving to lay down. He pulled the covers over them and fell asleep not long after.

_**~** _

Karma had been the first to wake up the next morning. He looked at Nagisa, who was still fast asleep in his arms. A small smile formed on his lips as he remembered the night before.

_I'm going to treasure the memory of my baby trying to top._

He slightly shifted to place a kiss on Nagisa's head. 

"I love you, baby."

_And I always will._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the ending parts while running on like- two hours of sleep-  
> S o  
> Y e a h


	47. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nagisa's birthday. Karma holds a celebration at his house, and Nakamura gives a rather...suggestive gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Smut ahead!

It was July 20th.

Nagisa's birthday.

Karma had something very... _special_ in mind as a gift for his boyfriend. He just wanted to wait until after celebrating to give it to him.

_**____** _

Karma snuck up behind his boyfriend and hugged him, pulling the smaller male closer to his chest. He felt him tense up then relax upon realizing it was only Karma.

They had agreed to meet up at a park, along with a few others that weren't there yet. 

Karma brought him over to the swings, sitting down on one and gently pulling Nagisa onto his lap. He then kissed his nose. "Happy birthday, baby." 

Nagisa visibly brightened. "You remembered?" 

"Of course I did," Karma looked hurt that Nagisa would think otherwise, "it's a special day. My baby grows a year older." 

Nagisa giggled softly, nuzzling against him. "And you stay the same age until a few months later!" 

Karma hummed in response, holding him close as he lightly pushed at the ground to swing a bit. "Still can't get over the fact that my baby's older than me."

"You're going to have to-"

Soon, everyone else who had been invited showed up to the park, and they all agreed to have the birthday celebration at Karma's house since it was the biggest and plus they wouldn't have to convince his parents.

Karma was currently fixing some food for everyone, while Kaede was decorating the cake the redhead had baked a couple hours before. Nagisa was in the living room, being a happy baby and talking with Sugino.

Everyone else was either playing video games, talking with friends, or doing something else. They all put their focus on Karma when he called for everyone to get some food.

Nagisa got up first, more because Karma had said to let him be first, and went into the kitchen. Karma grabbed a plate of sushi and Nagisa's other favorite foods and handed it to him.

The bluenette was quick in realizing the food for everyone else was different. A kiss was planted on his forehead. "Just for you," Karma whispered.

Nagisa couldn't help but smile, taking the plate and giving Karma a one-armed hug. "You're the best!"

Karma grinned. "I know." He kissed Nagisa's cheek then playfully smacked his ass. "Now go eat, birthday boy." Nagisa let out a squeak, letting go of Karma then went back to the living room.

Soon, everyone had their food and were either seated in the living room or at the table in the dining room. Karma and Nagisa were both sitting on the couch, Nagisa happily eating his food while kicking his little legs.

Karma had an arm wrapped around his waist while eating, looking mostly at Nagisa. He occasionally glanced around at the others, just to see how they were doing.

"Your cooking's really good, Karma!" Isogai commented, looking at the redhead from where he was seated in the dining room. Itona nodded in agreement. "It's definitely much better than Muramatsu's ramen."

"HEY!" Muramatsu gave him a glare. "Terasaka, control your boyfriend." 

Terasaka only shrugged. "He isn't wrong though."

Nagisa giggled at how they were acting, nuzzling up against Karma's side, relaxed. They stayed cuddled up with each other until Karma got up to put their plates in the sink. 

Not long after everyone finished, Kaede brought the cake out for anyone who wanted some. She placed it down on the coffee table in the living room, putting in a few cake candles. 

Nagisa stared in awe at the cake. The main icing was a beautiful, bright blue, with a rainbow on the top. The edgings were lined with a purple, and there were hearts decorating the sides. On the top, under the rainbow, the words 'Happy Birthday Nagisa!' was written in a navy blue icing.

Everyone watched as Kaede put the candles in the cake, careful to not mess up the rainbow or the writing. When she went back into the kitchen to get the lighter, Nagisa counted all the candles to make sure it was the right amount.

He nodded to himself when counting exactly fifteen.

If he was honest, he was really happy. He hasn't properly celebrated his birthday in  _years_ , not ever since his dad had left him and his mom. And now, here he was, celebrating his fifteenth birthday with friends and, most importantly, his boyfriend.

Nagisa slightly shifted to look at Karma. He looked so peaceful, a small smile on his lips. His fingers ran through Nagisa's hair, careful to not tug on any knots. The bluenette had taken his hair done not long after getting to Karma's house, as it was giving him a headache.

Kaede came back with a lighter and everyone watched as she lit the candles. She stepped back after, and motioned for everyone to start singing.

Nagisa smiled, relaxed. He listened mostly to Karma's voice as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. After the song, he shifted in Karma's arms to blow out the candles.

He at first only managed to blow out two. "Oh come on, you can blow harder than that." Karma said teasingly, lightly nudging his side.

"I'm sure  _you'd_ know, Karma." Nakamura winked at them and grinned.

Nagisa blinked before his entire face turned  _red_ upon realizing what she meant. "N-Nakamura!"

"Nakamura I did  _not_ mean it like that-"

Nakamura laughed, and earned a light smack on the arm from Toka.

Kaede shook her head. "Just blow out the rest before they melt into the cake." 

Nagisa nodded, face still red, taking a deep breath before blowing out the rest of the candles. Kaede took them out after, putting them on a paper plate, then began serving the cake to whoever wanted a piece.

She made sure to give Nagisa a piece that had at least most of the rainbow on it. Karma was at first going to decline a piece of cake, but Nagisa looked at him with big puppy eyes.

Karma ended up giving in and asked for a piece. 

Kaede somehow managed to get him a piece that had Nagisa's name on it, with the N and last A being just a bit cut off. 

Nagisa looked at the piece of cake he had. "Hey, you've got my name!" Karma nodded, looking at him. "I'm going to eat your name."

"Don't eat my name!" Nagisa gave a small pout, looking at his boyfriend.

"Eat him instead." They both heard Nakamura say. Karma immediately looked over at the blonde, while Nagisa blinked before his mind fully processed what she meant, his face going red again.

"N-Nakamura! Q-quit it!"

Nakamura simply grinned, finishing off her piece of cake and going to throw away the paper plate.

Karma shook his head, focusing on eating the piece of cake. Nagisa nuzzled up against his side, taking small bites.

Once everyone was done, they all settled around the couch Nagisa was sitting on, still cuddled up to Karma. Kaede had moved the cake to be on the kitchen counter, so any gifts that were brought was placed on the coffee table.

There was...quite a lot, honestly. Nagisa's never seen so many gifts meant specifically for  _him._ He gave a smile to everyone. He wanted them to know he was thankful.

Nakamura, Kaede, and Sugino all took their phones out to take pictures. Nagisa grabbed the closest one once given the go ahead. It was a navy blue-ish box with a dark purple ribbon.

He began unwrapping it, giving a small gasp once seeing what it was. It was the entire book set to a series he's been reading lately from the library. He looked around to see who had given it to him, hugging it to his chest.

Hazama gave him a small smile from where she was standing. "You're welcome." 

Nagisa brightened. "Thank you!"

He continued on with opening the gifts. Each one had him shocked, and left him speechless for a minute or so before he managed a cheerful 'thank you!'.

The last gift was from Nakamura. Hers was the only one with a noticeable name on it.

She had a grin on her lips as he unwrapped it to reveal a plain, red box. Nagisa stared at it in confusion before slowly taking the lid off, his cheeks turning red when seeing what was inside.

Karma, out of curiosity, peered into the box. Inside, there was two different dildos, both in different sizes, along with two different vibrators, a pair of fluffy handcuffs, a cock ring, a blindfold, and a bottle of lube.

"N-Nakamura-" Nagisa managed to squeak out. "W-why-"

Nakamura's grin widened. "For you and Karma to have... _fun_ with." She wiggled her eyebrows at them.

Nagisa's face turned as red as Karma's hair, while said redhead just... _stared_ at the box. He then leaned to whisper something to Nagisa, wrapping an arm around him.

Whatever he said, Nagisa gave a nod to, his cheeks still extremely red.

_**____** _

After everyone else left, Karma helped Nagisa clean up all the trash, get all the gifts into one pile. He set aside the gift from Nakamura while cleaning up. 

Once all the gifts were put in one pile, minus Nakamura's, and all the trash was cleaned up, Nagisa went to Karma's room and flopped down onto the bed. 

Karma came in a bit after with Nakamura's gift in his hand. Nagisa sat up, looking at the gift. His cheeks reddened when realizing what gift he was holding. 

"S-so are we a-actually going to u-use them...?" 

Karma nodded, sitting down beside him. "I just thought it'd be a nice edition to my gift."

"Your...gift..?" Nagisa's face went a dark red when it processed in his mind what Karma meant. He let out a small squeak, covering his face in his hands. 

"If you don't want to, we don't have to." Karma immediately said, placing a hand on his back. "I wouldn't want to force you into it." 

"No, I... I d-do want it." Nagisa bit his lip, slightly shifting. "I w-want it a l-lot." 

Karma seemed to relax when hearing that. "Well...how about we start with the birthday spanks?" 

Nagisa squeaked but got up, taking his pants and boxers off. Karma then helped him lay across his lap. 

"How many d-do you plan on g-giving me?" Nagisa asked, giving his ass a slight shake. "Fifteen," Karma replied, rubbing his ass before smacking it. Nagisa let out a moan, shaking his ass again.

Karma gave his ass another smack. Nagisa counted in his head each smack until they got to fifteen. He got off Karma's lap after, his cheeks red and his dick hard.

The redhead faintly grinned then gestured for him to lay on the bed. Nagisa did so, laying down to where he was leaning against the pillows. He watched as Karma moved to be in between his legs, letting out a gasp of pleasure when Karma took his dick into his mouth.

"K-Karmaa..!" Nagisa tilted his head back, tangling his fingers into Karma's hair. He lightly tugged on his hair, earning a groan from the redhead. 

Karma swirled his tongue around Nagisa's dick before he began sucking on it, bopping his head up and down. Nagisa let out loud moans of his name, gripping Karma's hair.

After a bit, Nagisa lightly tapped Karma's head. "G-gonna cum..!" Karma only seemed to go faster, listening to Nagisa as he let out a loud scream of "K-KARMAA..!" as he came.

He gladly swallowed all the cum, lifting his head up after. Nagisa panted, trying to catch his breath, letting go of Karma's hair. Karma rubbed his thigh, leaning and placing kisses on his neck and shoulder.

Nagisa relaxed at the feeling of Karma's lips against his skin, shifting to take his shirt off, leaving him completely naked. He then tugged at Karma's shirt, not wanting to be the only one naked.

Karma grinned at him before teasingly slowly taking his shirt off. Once getting his shirt off, he got the box of toys, taking out the handcuffs and lube.

He looked at Nagisa for permission and, once given permission, he handcuffed Nagisa to the bed. Nagisa tugged at the handcuffs, giving a nod when he couldn't get out of them.

He watched as the taller male put some lube on his fingers, shifting to have Nagisa to where he had easier access to his hole. Slowly, a finger was entered into his hole.

Nagisa gasped at the feeling, biting down on his lip. He hasn't had anything inside of him for a few weeks, so he had to adjust to how it felt.

Once getting used to the feeling, he nodded for Karma to add in another. Karma added in a second finger, moving them around in a scissoring motion before adding in the third and last one.

He moved all three around, preparing Nagisa as well as searching for his prostate.

Nagisa tugged at the handcuffs a few times, giving small moans. He let out a louder moan when Karma found his prostate. 

Karma pulled his fingers out once deeming him to be prepared enough, starting to take his pants off. Nagisa watched him, his cheeks a very dark red.

He nearly started drooling when Karma was fully naked, his gaze mostly on the other's dick. He spread his legs as much as possible, looking at Karma with eyes glazed over in lust.

"K-Karma...p-please." 

Karma rubbed his thigh, giving a small grin. "Please what?~" 

"P-please f-fuck me! P-put your big c-cock inside me! W-wreck me with your big cock!"

Karma blinked then gave a small growl, positioning himself at Nagisa's hole. "Gladly~" He rubbed Nagisa's thighs as he slowly entered him.

Nagisa let out a loud moan, tilting his head back. He shifted to wrap his legs around Karma's waist once he was fully inside. "K-Karmaa..~ F-feels so nice to h-have you i-inside me..~"

The redhead leaned to Nagisa's neck, lightly biting at it. "Mm, you ready?" Nagisa nodded, tugging Karma closer. 

"M-more than ready, M-Master~"

Karma bit at his neck again then pulled out until only the tip was in, slamming back into him, aiming for his prostate. Nagisa tilted his head back, arching his back.

"K-KARMAAA..!~" 

He kept his legs wrapped around Karma's waist, moaning loudly as the redhead thrusted hard and fast into him. He let out a particularly loud moan when Karma hit his prostate.

"T-there!~"

Karma immediately began thrusting against his prostate, giving a few groans. He practically covered Nagisa's neck, shoulders, and upper chest in hickies.

He slipped a hand in between them, wrapping his hand around Nagisa's dick. He began pumping it while thrusting hard against his prostate.

It didn't take too much longer for the filling of needing to cum to bubble up. "A-ah, K-Karmaa.. N-need to cum..!"

"Cum with me, baby." Karma groaned against his neck, giving a few more thrusts.

They came at the same time. Nagisa's cum landed on their chests, Karma's hand, and some on his thighs. While Karma's went all inside Nagisa.

Nagisa panted, trying to catch his breath. He felt Karma unlock the handcuffs and let his body just fall to the bed, relaxing when Karma placed gentle, loving kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"Happy birthday, baby." He whispered, planting a kiss on Nagisa's lips, slowly pulling out of him.

Nagisa tiredly smiled, moving to cuddle with him. 

_A happy birthday indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started working on this a couple days before the 16th, but wasn't able to finish it, and so I worked on parts of it on the 20th to now-
> 
> HAPPY FIVE-DAY-LATE BIRTHDAY, NAGISA
> 
> Also, yes, they are still young, but s h u s h


	48. "For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa always sees his neighbor, Karma, walk somewhere each day with flowers in hand. It was only when he decided to follow him that he remembered.

_Ah, there he goes again._

Nagisa watched as his redheaded neighbor, Karma Akabane, left his house with a couple flowers in his hand. He always wondered what the flowers were for. Family? A lover, perhaps? He wasn't sure, but he really wanted to know. But at the same time, he didn't want to bother the redhead. 

"Hey, Karma!" He called out to him. The taller boy nearly jumped, turning to look over at him, slowly relaxing. "Oh...hey, Nagisa. What's up?" He walked over to the bluenette, clutching the flowers in his hands. Nagisa shrugged, watching him with a small smile. "Nothing much. Visiting someone?" He gestured to the flowers. 

Karma seemed to freeze, before slowly nodding. "Yeah. Just going to visit my fiance. He...really loves these flowers." There seemed to be a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked down at the flowers in his hand. Nagisa curiously looked at them as well, before a small gasp left his lips. "Hey, we share something in common! Those are my favorite too!" 

The redhead looked at the bluenette. "Really?" The shorter nodded, completely missing the look of sadness the taller now had in his golden eyes. "Well, I gotta get going. See you later." He then turned and walked away. Nagisa watched him leave. 

_He always seems so sad when he talks to me..._

_**~** _

The next day, Nagisa decided to ask if he could come with Karma. "You want to come with me?" The redhead seemed shocked at the question. Nagisa nodded, a bright smile on his lips. "Yeah! I want to meet your fiance! You make it sound like he's so amazing!" 

Karma hesitated, but ended up allowing him. As they were walking, Nagisa looked around, the realization of where they were headed slowly dawning on him. "Wait a second, we're..." He paused when they got to the graveyard, but Karma continued on. Nagisa gulped then quickly followed after the redhead. He looked at him when the taller male stopped, then looked down at the gravestone they were at, freezing as he read it.

**_Nagisa Shiota  
July 20th XXXX - December 14th XXXX_ **

_Of course..._

How could he have forgotten?

The day he died... The entire time after that, he wasn't actually living. He was merely a ghost, not wanting to leave Karma just yet. That had been his choice, but in the process, his memory of the redhead had been completely wiped, his memory of their relationship, his death. All of it. His death had been an accident. He'd been killed in a car crash only a day before they planned to get married.

Karma had been lucky enough to come out of that alive, but he didn't get out of it unharmed. The scars on his hand, arms, chest, and legs proved that. He had reached over to the passenger side to try and protect Nagisa, but it hadn't been enough. He didn't have enough time to get unhooked and use his own body as a shield for the smaller male. 

Nagisa remembered the fear he felt when he saw the car speeding towards them. The scene suddenly flashed before his eyes and he let out a sharp gasp, stepping back and covering his face. He remembered it all now. And now that he did, he wished he could forget it all again. 

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over, keeping his face hidden from the redhead, sinking to his knees. But what was he sorry for? Dying before they could get married and have the future they talked about? Not wanting to move on and still be with Karma? Forgetting all of it in the first place? He wasn't quite sure, maybe all of it was what he was sorry for. 

"Nagisa, I miss you." Karma's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up, but the redhead wasn't even looking at him. Instead, he was staring at the gravestone. "And I forgive you for choosing this. I'm glad you did... I still want my baby by my side, but..." That golden gaze that Nagisa's fallen so deeply in love with was now on him. "You should move on. It's not fair for you to be stuck here on Earth."

"Karma..." Nagisa slowly stood up, then threw himself at the redhead as he slowly began disappearing. "I love you so much."

A gentle hand was placed on his back. "I know, baby. I love you too."

And then, he fully disappeared, leaving the redhead all alone, once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write anything for Karmagisa for a month then come back with this
> 
> Are you proud of me-


End file.
